One Piece Academy
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: One Piece Academy, an academy founded by Gol D. Roger! Follow everyone's daily school life! With humour, drama, romance and friendship! Contains: LuffyxNami, NojikoxAce, KayaxUsopp, ShanksxMakino and RobinxZoro. AU
1. Welcome!

**One Piece academy**

**Yea…Why not? I hope you like it, this is just a little try thingy...I'm gonna delete it if it not popular enough XD I have no idea how many chapters I'm gonna make. I actually wanted to make a doujinshi about this but neeh... Too much work .**

**Summary: One Piece Academy, An academy founded by Gol D. Roger! Nami is a new student and meets everyone...But there is someone bothering her...Luffy. Contains: LuffyxNami, NojikoxAce, KayaxUsopp and RobinxZoro...Huh, really? Yes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece...**

**Oyea, btw, every story needs a evil person in it =3 and I'm sorry Hancock lovers, but Hancock is the evil b*tch! But yea off course...this is a Yasaonna Story so Hancock is the bi*tch...I HATE HER =(**

**Flamers/Haters leave!**

**...**

"Ladies, listen!" yelled the teacher hard, trying to get the class quiet. Every boy looked with a half lidded eyes and a cocked eyebrow. The teacher smirked with a fist under his chin. They have a nice teacher. He has red hair, three scars over his left eye...God know how that happened, and he's funny. He also prefers 'Shanks' instead of 'Teacher'. Teacher sounds too old, he says. "Ok, I'm going to introduce a new student in the class!" The door shove open and an orange haired girl walked in the class with an uninterested expression. She was pretty, tall; skinny and she had a smooth, white skin. Many boys were whispering about how cute and beautiful she looked. A blond person had even heart eyes.

"I'm Nami, 19 years old" She bowed "Nice to meet you" All boys cheered and Nami looked to the other way with a sweat drop. 'Idiots' thought Nami.

"Sit somewhere, I have spaces enough" smiled Shanks. Nami nodded still expressionless and walked to a table. A raven haired girl waved to her and pointed with her other hand to an empty seat. Nami walked to the seat and sat, looking at the raven haired girl with light blue eyes (a/n: I made her 19 years old, for being in the same class) She smiled and she grabbed her books.

"You know...If you point to an empty seat next to you and I sit next to me, you usually have to say your name..." whispered Nami. She grinned and Nami cocked an eyebrow not understanding this girl.

"My name is Nico Robin, I'm going to help you through the rest of the semester" Nami smiled for the first time and nodded. Robin smiled back and opened Nami's book on the right page. Nami looked in her book and yawned already. She looked through the class and looked at all the students. One with blond hair, covering half of his face and weird eyebrows.

"That is Sanji" whispered Robin "He's a Casanova, so you have to be careful with him. He's a good friend and he belongs in our group" Nami looked at Robin, again with a cocked eyebrow "Our group is called the mugiwara group" smiled Robin "It's just a little hang and chill group with activities" Nami lifted her head with a little 'Oooh' sound. She looked further and looked at a woman with long raven black hair and a dangerous looking uniform, almost showing her naked big chest. Nami wore a disgusted expression.

"That's Hancock...She's mean but all boys are in love with her...although there are a few exceptions...People in other classes call her a slut or whore...But she can be nice sometimes, but she always have to claim the boys, and it works well with Sanji..." Nami nodded, easily to imagine that. She looked further and she now saw a green haired guy with three earrings. He looked handsome and funny.

"That's Roronoa Zoro" smiled Robin with a blush. Nami noticed the blush (a/n: They don't have a relationship, still have to come) "He's the funniest in the class and sleeps through the lessons every day, expect for now...Don't tell it to everyone, but I have a crush on him all since kindergarten. He's a member from our group since kindergarten" laughed Robin.

"Why do you tell me? You don't even know me..."

"No reason" smirked Robin. Nami looked confused, really not getting her, but shrugged her shoulders. She looked further. She's looking at a guy with black hair, little curls and a long nose; he's trying to sound cool about the huge-spiders-with-twelve-legs-story.

"That's Usopp, He's a big liar but he's ok...also a member from our group, and he's always funny to talk with. He always has ideas for us what we can do, the cinema, a dance club and more of that stuff. And Usopp's father is a teacher"

Nami looked further seeing a girl with blue long hair and a girl with blond hair till her shoulders.

"That is Vivi and Kaya. Vivi is part of our group and she's really nice. She's as a sister for me, and Kaya is also part. She's Usopp's girlfriend for already...long, I really don't dare to say how long, for if I'm wrong..." Nami smiled and nodded. She noticed someone sitting behind her and she looked.

"That's Franky. He is really cool and strong, he sits in the football team. He also sits in our group and he is really nice. He knows the best places" She looked further and she looked at the last person. A boy with a scar under his left eye. He's looking outside and he doesn't pay attention in the class...Not that Nami is now... His hair is black and a mess, but it looks quite good. His school uniform is also a mess. His tie is backwards and half his shirt is out of his pants.

"And that is Monkey D. Luffy" said Robin with a little smile. Luffy glanced at Nami and returned to the outside world "He's our group 'leader'. He always was nice, hyperactive, happy, but something changed with him...I have no idea what it is...I wish I knew..." said Robin with a sigh. Nami frowned still looking at Luffy and Luffy looked expressionless. "It's been a long time I've seen his grin...I miss it, he really looked cute and at the same time handsome with it..." Nami was a bit curious but it couldn't care less, for not knowing him. Nami also wanted to know the other classmates but she figured that she would know on the end of the day. The bell sounded and it was pause. Everyone was already gone except for Luffy, who still looked outside. Nami shrugged her shoulders, stood up and grabbed her books. She walked to the school auditorium and looked around. She heard someone call her name and she looked at the person...Robin. Nami smiled a bit and walked to her. Like Robin said, they were a group. Everyone sat there except for Luffy. They talked and laughed. Nami looked around and tried to know them better by asking. Usopp was making up a bullshit story for Kaya, present on his lap and Franky and a guy with an afro hairdo were laughing.

"That's Brook (a/n: also 19, I know, hard to imagine, flesh and skin...-.-)" smiled Robin. Nami looked at her with her spoon in her mouth "He's really cool and he sings awesome. He makes his own music and he wants to be a pop star later and next to him sits Chopper, he's a 15 year old boy and really smart too. He skipped some classes and sits in our class, he wants to be a doctor later" Nami smiled and nodded looking at the little boy with big brown eyes and a cap with a white cross on it. He was very childish and his back bag makes him really cute. She was happy also knowing something about them. She took another bite but she looked up when she heard a voice, which she didn't notice. It was Luffy. Hancock was talking with Luffy but Luffy walked past her...Did he just ignore her? Luffy sat down with his food, opposite from Nami and he glanced at her. Franky patted on Luffy's back, and none too gently. Luffy coughed.

"Hello, Captain! How are you!" grinned Franky. Luffy grinned too

"I'm feeling fine" Nami looked up

'He grinned right?' thought Nami thinking about what Robin said. Nami looked at Robin and Robin looked a bit worried and sat. She looked at Usopp and Kaya and they also looked sad. Nami really couldn't follow all of this...Nami looked at Hancock and she had her own group.

"Those are Hancock, Alvida (The pretty, new one) and some other girls, the Waterlellies"

'Waterlellies?' thought Nami 'although...Mugiwara?'

"Why are you guys called 'Mugiwara'?" asked Nami curious. Luffy coughed again.

"Eat slower, or I'm going to kick some manners in you! You sit opposite of Nami-swan, don't cough in her face"

"Sanji-kun...its ok..." Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy picked out what he didn't want to eat. Sanji stood next Nami in his love mode saying 'You know my name, Nami-swan!'

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to..." said Nami with a childish pout and big, boll, red, cheeks. Luffy looked at her for a few seconds but he turned away again.

"Our clubhouse was in a farm with a barn...The barn was overloaded with straw...I think that that's the reason..." mumbled Luffy. It was hear able. Nami smiled and nodded. The group members looked with wide eyes and Luffy and Nami noticed.

"What?" asked both in unison.

"Nothing" said the others in unison. Nami shrugged her shoulders and ate further. She looked up when someone took a piece of meat from her plate with a fork, but it was really fast. Nami looked around, but everyone was eating...So who the heck was it? Vivi, Robin and Kaya talked with each other about a beach party or something.

"Do you wanna come too?" asked Vivi

"Sorry, what?" asked Nami realising they talked to her

"Do you wanna come too? To the beach party?" Nami looked sad and shook her head.

"Sorry I can't..."

"But we don't have a date planned yet..." said Kaya

"I..I know...But I can't..." said Nami again with a sad frown. Luffy looked at her with suspicions. Nami ate further and looked to the other way.

"Luffy! We have to talk!" said someone from behind Nami. Nami turned and looked. It was Hancock...Luffy looked uninterested with his fork in his mouth

"Nope, we don't..." said Luffy

"Why can she be in your group after 2 hours, and I still can't!" said Hanckcock pointing to Nami. Nami looked afraid, not wanting to know what she wants from her. Luffy looked at Nami for a few seconds. Nami looked back in return with a confused frown.

"Because...I like her more then you, period" said Luffy. Nami looked with wide eyes and she glanced at Hancock over her shoulder. Hancock looked mad and clenced her fist. Luffy looked at her fist and back at her face. Luffy looked mad and Hancock noticed. She took a step back and 'hmpf-ed'.

"I don't care! You're such a dork lately!" said Hancock. Luffy grinned at it. Nami heard Robin gasp and she looked at her. Robin had her hand before her mouth, but a little smile was visible. 'So that's his grin...' thought Nami.

"Everyone, say 'hay' to our new nakama" smiled Luffy sitting down again. Nami blushed pointing to herself. Luffy nodded softly.

"Welcome!" yelled Franky and Brook

"We need beer!" yelled Zoro

"B...Beer?" asked Nami. Everything went to fast for her.

"We always celebrate new nakama's with beer" laughed Vivi.

"And it's been a long time ago!" smirked Kaya. Shanks walked to them, hearing their conversation.

"No beer under school time..." said Shanks with his teacher glare

"Suuush, old man!" said Usopp and Sanji. Shanks ran after them.

"Well, Cola is also good!" said Franky grabbing a few cans. Nami smiled and grabbed one, opening it.

"Welcome!" yelled everyone, even the exhausted Sanji and Usopp, being chased by Shanks.

...

**I actually wanted to make Chopper a digital pet from Usopp's pocket PC but I didn't like that idea =P So I hope you like this idea XD I really hope you like it! Sorry for Luffy being a dork! He explains it in chapter 2! So keep reviewing**

**Bye bye!**


	2. The Truth!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**  
**-**

10 minutes to go… 10 long minutes…10 long minutes until the hell is over, 10 long minutes until they taste the freedom again… Everyone looked at the clock, no one is paying attention to Yasopp's lesson. Yasopp doesn't get irritated fast when everyone is looking at the clock, it's some sort tradition, but he get's irritated when someone is sleeping through his lesson. And especially when the sleeping head is snoring. Yasopp pouted and threw his chalk eraser against his head, hard and fast. Luffy woke up and fell on his back with his chair. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Luffy and Yasopp. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp snorted, holding up a laughter.

"Luffy, stand up again, I know you can take a hit like that" said Yasopp "I accept it when you are looking at the clock but don't sleep, and especially don't snore!" Luffy glared at Yasopp over his desk and Yasopp glared back. Luffy sat on his chair again and ruffled the white chalk powder out of his hair. Luffy yawned and Yasopp glared at him for a sec. Luffy looked at the clock and pouted. 5 minutes.

"So boring!" yelled Luffy. Yasopp threw another eraser but Luffy avoided it and it flew against Ussop's head. Ussop's head was white and he blinked a few times, realizing what happened. Luffy looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Dad, I know where you live!" said Usopp mad. Yasopp blinked a few times and mumbled 'T..That's good…' Everyone laughed and Nami giggled. Luffy grinned making a little chuckle sound. Robin smiled seeing Luffy's grin. The bell sounded and everyone cheered. Everyone stood up and ran to the outside sunny world.

"Guys! What are we going to do?" asked Luffy as a little boy getting 100 belli for a candy store. Everyone looked at him with a sad expression

"Luffy…it's Friday…" said Kaya. Luffy's happy expression turned in a pout. Nami didn't get it. Luffy looked at Nami.

"And you?" asked Luffy with half lidded eyes .

"And me?" asked Nami confused pointing to herself.

"Yea, are you going to work like everybody else?" asked Luffy. Realization hit Nami. 'Everyone has to work on Friday…' thought Nami.

"No, I don't work. I'm new here, remember?"

"Why don't you introduce Makino, Luffy?" asked Vivi. Nami frowned and Luffy thought for a second.

"Yea, great idea, why not" smiled Luffy "I am kinda hungry"

"You're always hungry…" said Franky patting his shoulder. Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Well, guys, I have to work, I see you again!" smiled Robin.

"Me too" smirked Zoro

Everyone left and Nami and Luffy were alone. Luffy pouted and scratched the back of his head and Nami looked at the ground, thinking what she would say.

"What kind of jobs do they have?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at her and thought for a second.

"Robin works in a library, Zoro gives kendo lessons (a/n: google it or go to Wikipedia), Sanji is a chef cook, Chopper is a 15 year old doctor assistant, Franky works in a garage and he's repairing his car, Sunny, right now. It's one big car! Everyone can sit in it, and I sit on the roof often…Anyway, Brook is a songwriter for a theater, Vivi and Kaya are waitresses in a café and Usopp is a crossbow teacher" said Luffy counting on his fingers "Yea, that's it…" Nami looked with wide eyes and her chin lay on the ground 'They are so successful'

"And you?" asked Nami curious

"I don't work on Friday, only on Sunday…I'm a material arts teacher" smiled Luffy "I'm already doing it since I'm four years old…I still do it with Zoro on Sunday, and Sanji follows kickboxing. I'm national and state champion…" grinned Luffy. Nami froze but still smiled. She didn't dare to move.

"Sorry…A what?" asked Nami not believing it

"National and state champion…" said Luffy confused. Nami took a step back 'H..He must be very strong and…muscular…' thought Nami with an illegal color red on her face. She shook her head and cursed herself for thinking that. Luffy shrugged and walked away.

"Oi! Wait for me!" yelled Nami running after him. They walked to a quiet and deserted street. Nami looked around not trusting the street or Luffy 'Is he going to rape me…?' thought Nami afraid. Luffy walked to a café. Nami stopped before the door and thought for a second, considering if she was going in or not. She shrugged her shoulders and went in. It was a little cute café. It was quiet and the music was soft. It smelled like beer but also a bit of food and something sweet. Luffy walked to the counter and sat down on a bar chair. Nami looked around and walked to the counter. She put her bag on the ground and sat next to Luffy on a bar chair. There was an awkward silence. Nami hummed with the music and Luffy didn't dare to admit it, but it sounded kinda cute. The kitchen door opened and Luffy and Nami looked up. A woman walked to the counter and blinked a few times at Nami. She smiled and looked at Luffy.

"New girlfriend?" asked Makino bluntly still with a smile. Luffy facepalmed and Nami blushed.

"No…" said Luffy "This is Nami, my new classmate and Nakama…" Makino looked at Nami and gave her her hand. Nami smiled and shake hands with her.

"I'm Makino, the café owner, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, too" smiled Nami.

"So you're their new member? And why is that, Luffy?" Luffy scratched his cheek and looked at the counter, burning a hole in it. Luffy decided that the counter had enough punishment and talked.

"Don't know, actually…Why did Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Kaya and Chopper join?" asked Luffy. Makino thought for a second and nodded.

"You're right…" Nami looked confused

"I'm going to the toilet, can you prepare a special hamburger for me and Nami?" asked Luffy standing up. Makino nodded and grabbed 2 frozen hamburgers out the freezer. Nami looked at Makino and tried to figure out what she was from Luffy. Makino glanced over her shoulder and smiled knowing her expression.

"I'm Luffy's mother figure" Nami looked up and paid more attention "He doesn't know who his mother and father are and I raised him. I know him since he's four years old, together with his brother Ace"

"Really?" asked Nami. Makino nodded

"His brother is two years older. It's not his real relative brother, but these two really look like each other" laughed Makino "You may not imagine it, but they have quite some humor together"

"Who? Luffy?" asked Nami in disbelieve "I always thought of him being an emo…" Makino laughed for a few seconds, but her laugh ended as fast as it started.

"Something changed him…I don't know what…It could be his ex-girlfriend…" Nami's eyes widened "I never liked her…I always thought of her being a bitch…"

"Hancock?" asked Nami insecure

"Yea! That's her!" said Makino "I already forget her name! Ow, how rude…Do you want something to drink?" Nami blinked a few times and faked a smile

"An orange juice…" said Nami.

"Ah! Me too!" yelled Luffy from the toilet. Nami and Makino smiled.

"That's something new" smiled Makin. Nami smiled too. Makino put two glasses down with orange juice. Luffy walked to the counter and sat down.

"You don't have a dishcloth there…" said Luffy with a pout and showing his wet hands. Makino smiled and gave a clean dishcloth to him. He dried his hands and gave it back to her. He took a nip from his orange juice and Makino gave two plates with a hamburger on it.

"Here ya go, two hamburgers" Luffy licked his lips and Nami looked with wide eyes. It had everything…extra unions, salad, tomatoes, sauce…Just like a real hamburger had to be. Luffy took a bite and Nami figured out how she had to start. Makino smiled looking at the two. Luffy telling Nami how to eat her hamburger and Nami just look at it like it was a huge riddle.  
"Luffy, I like her…I give her to Ace if you don't ask her out" Luffy banged his head against the counter and Nami choked with a blush.

"The hell!" yelled Luffy with a red forehead. Makino laughed and Nami looked with a blank expression at Makino.

"Be honest! Your mood is better since yesterday and the other months!" laughed Makino

"Y…Yea, but it has nothing do to with her!" said Luffy

"You're not back with Hancock, are you?" asked Makino. Luffy shuts his mouth and Nami looked at the counter. Luffy pouted mad and took another bite without giving an answer. "Sorry,  
Luffy…" said Makino. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and Nami looked at him with a sad frown.

"Eat your hamburger, I'll bring you home…" murmured Luffy. Nami nodded softly but Makino looked surprised at Luffy. Nami ate her hamburger, not with ease, and Luffy waited for her, looking to the other way. There was one awkward silence. Nami finished her hamburger and stood up. Luffy stood up together with her.

"Bye, the hamburger was delicious" smiled Nami putting on her coat.

"Thank you, I hope I'll see you again" Nami nodded and exited the café with Luffy. They walked through the streets and didn't say anything. The street was still lit by the orange sun. Nami walked behind Luffy. She looked at him, figuring what he's thinking right now.

"Ne…" Nami jumped up hearing his voice after the silence

"Y…Yea?"

"Hancock and I…" Nami's eyes widened and her mouth parted "We had a relationship for six months…" Luffy stopped and turned to Nami with a smile "And we had a date in the woods, close to the river, she forgot the date…" Nami listened very closely "So I went to the woods and I saw her…kissing with someone else…" Nami's eyes widened and she dropped her bag down. Luffy scratched the back of his head and looked to the other way "I broke up with her, and I still hate her…although she still likes me…I have no idea why I'm telling this to you…You're the only one who knows about this now…And my brother Ace…" Nami looked at Luffy with an expressionless face

"Give me a honest answer…Did you put me in your group only for revenge?" asked Nami. Luffy smiled.

"No, I think I just like you…I like everyone and you looked honest in first sight. That's why Robin, Usopp, Kaya, Chopper and Sanji joined...because I like them." Nami smiled and grabbed her bag. She walked next to him and the awkward silence wasn't awkward silence anymore, it was cozy silence.

"Euhm…" began Nami. Luffy looked at her. "Mugiwara means straw hat…Not straw…" Luffy's eyes widened and he ruffled his hair.

"I don't know who my mother and father are and I haven't celebrated my birthdays…So I didn't get any presents…But Shanks was the first one who gave me a present…His straw hat" grinned Luffy. It was his real grin…the trademark too-big-for-his-face grin.

"Teacher Shanks?"

"Yea, he's my father figure!" laughed Luffy "Just like Makino is my mother figure, and Ace my brother figure!" Nami smiled and she was happy that Luffy's face lit. "Can you sing?" asked Luffy.

"Yea, a little bit…"

"We're going to a karaoke bar every Saturday night, do you wanna join" Nami smiled and nodded happily.

"Seems like fun" grinned Nami. Nami stopped and looked around "I..I live here" smiled Nami "Cocoyasha 100" smiled Nami pointing to her house.

"Cocoyasha? Weird name…" said Luffy with a pout

"Sure, Fuusha is better" said Nami sarcastic with a glare. Luffy thought for a second

"Never mind, they are both weird" sighed Luffy. Nami smiled and opened the garden bench.

"Thank you for bringing me home" said Nami with a bow

"You're welcome, I see you tomorrow"

"Bye Bye" waved Nami. Luffy walked away and Nami looked at his back. She wore a sad expression and she walked to her door.

'I'm sorry…Luffy…Everyone for betraying you…' thought Nami. She opened the door and looked at all the fake handmade money 'I'm really sorry'

**I'm going to tell you about the ending in the third chapter =3 I hope you liked it! Hancock is a b*tch! And the story is going to be funnier in the third chapter, this one was more serious.  
Funny hea? Cocoyasha 100? Her home place is cocoyasha and she needed 100 berries. Luffy's address is Fuusha 2. His homeplace is fuusha village and they meet in 2 years again =P creative XD**


	3. Karaoke!

"_**Hurry up, shit for brains!"**_yelled Sanji through Luffy's cell phone. Luffy ran through the city 'Merry-go'. Chewing on a sandwich with ham he avoided the crowd, jumping over benches and fences, 'listening' to Sanji's crap. _"__**I swear I beat your face in when you come even later!"**_ Luffy stopped and looked at his shoes. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at his shoelaces. He put his cell phone between his shoulder and his cheek and he tied his shoelaces together.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Luffy with a grin gulping his last piece of sandwich down his throat.

_"I heard you smirk!"_ yelled Sanji.

"Sorry fat chance, it was a grin" He stood up again and ran

_**"What were you doing, coming this late!"**_ heard Luffy from the background, figuring it must be Zoro.

"I was sleeping..."

_**"Sleeping? Even I don't sleep that long!"**  
_  
"Yea, I had a though night..."murmured Luffy

**_"What did you do with Nami-swan!"_ **yelled Sanji already getting mad without knowing something for sure.

**_"Or did you think about her last night~? Did you get an ere_-"**

"No! You buncha assholes" yelled Luffy red "I couldn't sleep, my brother was a nuisance!"

_**"Ah, was he having sex?"**  
_  
"N.O... He was drunk" He said avoiding a bird. He stepped on his shoelace, which he tied a second ago, which send him flying for a few feet, causing huge crashing sound and cursing. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Sanji's mobile.

**_"Are you ok?"_ **asked Robin.

"Sanji, am I on handsfree?"

_**"Yep..."**_

"Great...It's going great" said Luffy rubbing his head. He stood up again and ran faster "I'm almost there"

**_"Better"_** Luffy closed his mobile and ran further. He turned to the left and he already saw Vivi.

"Oi!" yelled Luffy. Everyone turned, smiled and waved. "Where are Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Kaya and Nami?"

"Chopper and Franky have to work, Usopp and Kaya are on a date and I have no idea where Nami-san could be" said Vivi counting on her fingers. Luffy thought for a second and put his fist in his hand like he had some idea.

"I talked with Nami about karaoke but I didn't tell her how late or where"

"And you don't think it's a bit logic that Nami isn't here, you idiot!" Luffy pouted but his pout disappeared fast after feeling something in his pants.

"It vibrates..."

"That's what she said!" smirked Zoro. Luffy pouted and took his mobile out of his pants, and unlocked the screen. He smiled a bit and Sanji frowned looking over his shoulder. He went depressive after reading the message.

"You bastard! You had sex with her!"

"How did she get my number?" was the only thing Luffy was worried about, not even bothered by the fact that Sanji grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Who?" asked Brook

"Nami...She sends me a message with: Where is the karaoke bar? Xx-es Nami"

"Ooh, Xx-es?" said Zoro jokily.

"Don't joke about that! It's really serious!" yelled Sanji mad. Luffy looked at Sanji with a blank expression and then at his mobile. His expression turned into a smug smile.

"Gnananananana" came from Luffy's throat. Sanji looked over his shoulder again and his eyes widened

I'm coming to your house then, I know where you live,  
XoXo Luffy

"Hugs and kisses! You know where she lives!" yelled Sanji pulling even harder on his shirt. Luffy pushed on the send button and grinned. "What the hell have you done with her!"

"Guys, hurry up!" yelled Brook. Robin looked at Luffy and Sanji. Luffy with a big grin, never going off from his face...His grin, his too-big-for-his-face grin. Robin smiled softly, she has no idea what happened with him, but she does know that it's a good remedy after the shit Hancock did to him. Luffy's mobile vibrated again and Luffy looked at his message, and of course, Sanji read with him.

I'm at my sister's home, it's close to where we were yesterday, cocoyashi 3, I see you there.

Luffy smiled again, even without noticing it. Robin looked at him again and smiled 'Or maybe I do know...' thought Robin with a smile. Zoro glanced at Robin and then at Luffy

"Why are you smiling like that?" asked Zoro. Robin looked at Zoro and blinked a few times.

"I...It's just...Luffy seems happier, in a short time..." smiled Robin. Zoro hummed a bit and looked back at the ground. Robin still looked at him and smiled a bit, also looking at the ground after some time. Luffy looked at the house numbers looking for number three. He found it and opened the garden fench and walked into the garden. He pressed the bell and the door opened the door. Someone opened the door and Luffy looked with a confused frown, looking around, then at the house number, then at his crewmembers who also looked with wide  
eyes and then at the person who opened the door. Luffy turned already wanting to walk back and waving, mumbling: I think it's the wrong house...

"Yo! Luffy, come back!" yelled the raven haired boy with freckles who opened the door. Luffy turned looking back at him with narrowed eyes.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Luffy trying to understand why Ace is at the house of Nami's sister "Ow..." said Luffy seeing Nami grabbing her shoes. His chest hurts...for some kind of reason, and he doesn't know why...But it only hurts more seeing Ace and Nami standing next to each other. He remembered the feeling from the time Hancock cheated on him, but it's not the same. Nami stood next to Ace now and put on her shoes. She looked at everyone and smiled a bit confused.

"Do you know him?" asked Nami to Ace, which only hurts Luffy even more.

"He is my little brother" said Ace with a smile. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy pouted. She looked at the other members and they looked with confused and surprised eyes.

"Ace...Don't you dare to say, that you've got a relationship with Nami-swan" said Sanji almost in full flame mode. Ace laughed and shook his head no.

"Not with Nami, but with Nojiko, Nami's sister!"

"Is Nojiko your sister?" asked Luffy surprised, and somewhere relieved, remembering how she looked like after visiting many times at their home.

"Yea" smiled Nami. She stepped from the little porch and walked to the fence together with Luffy. "Say to Nojiko that I'll be home at 11 P.M"

"Will do" smiled Ace. Ace waved and Luffy put up his middlefinger, receiving a middlefinger back from him. He closed the door and Luffy smiled.

"Are you mad at him?" asked Nami referring to the middlefinger

"No...Call it our 'greet'" laughed Luffy. Nami smiled and walked next to Vivi and Robin. Everyone looked so nice. Luffy wore a black shirt with a red vest over it, but open. A black sweatband, a wide messy pants and easy shoes. Zoro wore a white shirt, his vest tied on his middle and black pants with black shoes. Sanji wore a with shirt and a tie, classy pants and classy shoes. Brook wore a black suit...it was his taste maybe, but it doesn't care, it suits him well. Vivi wore a short skirt with boots and a purple blouse, really fitting her hair colour. She also wore a big necklace and big earrings. Robin wore a black shirt, a skirt and little shoes with long white socks under it. She also wore a belt around her middle. But Nami looked easy. She wore normal pants, a blue shirt, with one long sleeve and one short and really easy shoes, her hair in a ponytail and a beautiful bracelet. They were at the karaoke bar and picked out what they wanted to eat and drink and what they wanted to sing. They have their own room so that really is inconvenience. Nami looked through the music paper just like anybody else. She pouted not finding a good song to sing. She could find one but it was a duo song, not solo. She looked at anybody else but only Luffy still didn't have a song. She smiled seeing him pout. He noticed her and smiled back, which made Nami look at her paper again.

"Wanna do a duo?" asked Luffy. Everyone gasped and Luffy looked around. "What?" asked Luffy

"Well, the last time you wanted to do a duo was with Hancock..." said Brook

"So? Live goes on..." said Luffy taking a nip from his beer "So, do you wanna?" Nami nodded softly, asking herself if he actually could sing. First were Zoro and Sanji, already drunk and singing like they were best friend... next up were Vivi and Robin and it was beautiful, such a nice song and such nice voices...Everyone was quiet, besides Zoro's snores. Next was Brook's turn. Bink's sake or something, it was really nice and cool! Everyone sung with him. 'I have to note myself to learn this song' thought Nami. Next up were Nami and Luffy. Luffy sat down on a chair, only paying attention to his microphone and Nami talked with Robin. The song already begun and they didn't even notice.

"Guys! You have to sing already!" said Brook.

"Huh?" said both Nami and Luffy. They looked at the screen and Nami sang first. Nami did the first sentence and Luffy looked at her with a smile. Luffy did the second sentence and Nami looked with wide eyes not believing he could sing like this, both did the refrain and they had a few seconds pause, because they were at the intro

"Stop singing this good!" said Luffy

"No!" laughed Nami. Luffy pushed his hand against her cheek, trying to irritate her. Nami did the same to Luffy and both were pushing each other. Everyone laughed and Nami and Luffy tried to sing but that wasn't that easy with a hand on your cheek.

It was already late and Nami had to go home, everyone else too.

"I'm going to bring Nami-san to her home" smiled Vivi

"Ah, me too" smiled Robin running to them. The boys smiled and nodded

"We'll see you Monday" smiled Brook and Luffy, the only two still alive and not dead from the alcohol.

"See ya, bye" The girl walked to Nojiko's home and it was quiet until:

"Nami-san, I really have to thank you" smiled Robin. Nami and Vivi looked up "Since you came in our group, Luffy is much happier" Nami cocked an eyebrow and Vivi smiled.

"Yea, that's true" said Vivi "I have no idea how that happened..." The three of them smiled and looked at the stars, enjoying the view.

"Nami-san, do you like Luffy" Nami gasped and looked with wide eyes at her

"D..Don't you think that's a bit early?" she asked a bit red. Vivi and Robin thought for a second and nodded.

"But what do you think about Luffy?"

"Euhm, he looks...Cute sometimes when he grins and he is kinda handsome, he really has messy hair but it fits him somewhere, and his scar makes him look though..." Vivi and Robin smiled, looking at her. "How did he gets his scar by the way?" Vivi and Robin thought again

"Luffy was always bullied on his old school, so he learned himself how to fight and Shanks helped him with teaching. But it didn't work so he was going to make a statement with putting a knife in his cheeks" Nami's eyes widened hearing he did it to himself.

"He didn't get bullied anymore. He went to a martial arts group and he meets with Zoro and Sanji...They founded this group and here we are..." Nami smiled and nodded seeing they are back at Nojiko's house. She said bye to them and waved, opening the door and finding a dark house. She was alone. She sighed and walked to the guestroom. She opened the window and looked at the stars, trying to reach one with her hand.

"Luffy...Are you looking at the same stars?"  
"Nami...Are you looking at the same stars?"  
Asked both in unison...  
.oOo.  
I hope you like it =3 review please =3


	4. The Hell!

**I love Ace XD I bet thousand of other people are going to say that when they read this chapter. By the way, TheLunaProject stopped with the doujinshi because people spammed them with the stupidest things...They didn't want to get more problems, and I really understand it! Stupid people...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**.oOo.**

-Sunday night/ Monday morning, 2.00-

Luffy lay in bed, looking at his ceiling while blinking his heavy eyelids. He yawned and decided it was finally time to sleep. He sat up, pushed on the power-button on his TV and lay down again on his side. He closed his eyes but soon was surprised by his bedroom door, which opened. Luffy sat up again and looked at the person who opened the door.

"I wanted to sleep..." murmured Luffy moody

"Why aren't you asleep?" asked Ace with a goofy grin and red cheeks. Luffy looked at him with lidded eyes. "What did I hear? Do you like Nami?" He stumbled to Luffy's bed and 'sat' down.

"Who told you that?" asked Luffy rubbing the back of his head "Can't remember I've ever said that..."

"Mister Pinky told me" laughed Ace

"Who the hell is 'Mister Pinky'?"

"My beer-bottle"

"I swear, your liver-..."

"Why aren't you asleep?" grinned Ace asking his question again "Where you jerking off?"

"N.O, I'm not like you!" said Luffy mad. Ace glanced at Luffy and smirked. Luffy looked confused.

"I have someone to do that for me" Luffy blushed and looked away. He lay down again and tried to ignore him. Luffy sat up again hearing a snore. Luffy blinked a few times and facepalmed. 'You're lucky this is a two person's bed...' thought Luffy. He pulled Ace on his arms and pulled him in his bed. He laid the sheets over him for not catching a cold and Luffy walked to the hallway, putting the light off. He glanced at Makino's door and smiled, thinking she would be already asleep. He closed the door softly and walked back to the bed, lying on the other side. He pulled the sheets over himself and murmured one thing before sleeping:

"Ace, you stink"

-xxxxx-

"Ace, wake up..." murmured Luffy rubbing his eye. Ace slept further. Luffy's eyebrow twitched and he shook Ace harder "Wake up!" He slept further. Luffy's patient was gone and kicked Ace out of his bed. Ace landed on the ground and woke up with a shock

"FUCK! My head" Luffy looked at him and grinned. Luffy stood up and walked towards the kitchen greeting Makino and grabbing two metal pots. He walked back to his room and Makino looked confused at him, flipping a pancake. Luffy looked at Ace and Ace still murmured something about his headache. Luffy slammed the two metal pots against each other, making Ace scream in pain.

"You asshole!"

"Wakie Wakie~" grinned Luffy poking his head. Ace stood up and ran after Luffy and Luffy ran away, still slamming the two pots against each other, like a little toy monkey. Makino sighed with a smile and put the plates on the table with the pancakes. Ace and Luffy looked at the table and smiled seeing the pancakes. Luffy put down the pots and walked to the table together with Ace. They sat down and Makino gave Ace some pills. Ace took them and smiled. They ate quietly but the peace was gone after the front door opened. Luffy sighed with a smile and Ace grinned. The guest walked to Luffy's room and grabbed something. He walked to the table and walked towards Luffy. Luffy glanced and smiled, seeing what the 'guest' holds in his hand. His straw-hat. He put it on Luffy's head and grabbed a pancake from his plate.

"Oi, Shanks! That's mine!" pouted Luffy mad. Shanks grinned and grabbed a chair, sitting on it next to Ace. Ace smiled and ate further. Makino stood up and made some pancakes for Shanks, although Shanks said he didn't want one.

"Luffy, Ace, prepare for school" said Makino. Ace and Luffy sighed and nodded. They stood up and dressed into their uniform. They were ready and said 'bye' to Makino and a 'thank you'. They walked to the front door, exited the apartment and walked downstairs to the bar. Makino and Shanks smiled enjoying their morning coffee.

"Did Luffy realise he still has his hat on his head?" asked Shanks curious. Makino chuckled a bit.

"You do know you have to give lessons soon..." said Makino. Shanks smiled and nipped his coffee

"...Shit..."

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Luffy entered the classroom and smiled seeing everyone...But...Why are they 'interviewing' Nami? Luffy went to the group and stood on his toes, seeing Nami. Nami smiled and waved with her hands, saying nothing's wrong. Luffy cocked an eyebrow but then is eyes widened seeing on huge bruise on her cheek.

"What happened!" asked Luffy worried pushing his crewmembers out of the way.

"Nothing" smiled Nami "I walked through the hallway, last night, and my sister opened her bedroom door and I walked against it" Luffy cocked an eyebrow and Nami looked at his hat "Is that your straw-hat?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded softly still thinking about what she said. "It fits you well" smiled Nami

"Everyone, sit down!" said Shanks breathing hard. Everyone sat down but Luffy still looked at Nami "Luffy, I said 'sit down'" Luffy turned and walked to his chair. Everyone looked confused at Luffy "Nice hat, by the way, the one who bought that has a really good taste" Luffy smiled looking at Shanks, but his mind was somewhere else. Nami looked with a sad expression 'Please, Luffy...'

_I walked through the hallway, last night and my sister opened her bedroom door and I walked against it_

'Last night...That's Sunday night...But Nojiko and Ace were at a motel, god knows what doing there, and Ace was back at home when it was 2 in the morning...So she was alone last night...The hell is she talking about...?' Luffy looked at Nami and Nami read her textbook.

Nami looked at her mobile seeing a message. She opened the message and smiled

**What happened?**

**I'm going to tell you when I know you better...**

**Was it your boyfriend? I'm gonna kick his ass if he's the reason**

Nami chuckled and Robin looked confused at her. Luffy smiled when he heard her chuckle. Shanks ignored the whole mobile-message shit.

**No don't worry =)**

Luffy put his mobile away and paid attention to the lesson. Nami smiled but also looked sad at her mobile. 'I'm new here...I don't want to be a burden already...'

"Oi, guys" Shanks turned remembering something "We're going on a school trip! It's next month and I'm going to give you all a form right now with the information" Everyone was excited and happy, going on a school trip. The bell sounds and everyone went to the school auditorium.

"Hmm...Let's see...I'm going in a room with Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Franky" grinned Luffy

"Idiot, read it again" said Zoro pointing on the form.

"Blablabla, 4 people in one room...Aw, come on!" said Luffy sad. "I don't wanna pick between you guys!"

"I'm going with Kaya, Robin and Nami" grinned Vivi

"That's easy!" laughed Kaya

"That's mean!" yelled Usopp

"Yohohoho! Quite the problem!" laughed Brook

"Hmm...We're with 7 guys..." murmured Franky "But hey, I don't even care with who I'm going into a room! I like you all!"

"Franky's right" smiled Sanji "No hard feeling"

"I'm staying out of this..." pouted Luffy. Everyone discussed what they were going to do and then they have found it out. Luffy, Franky, Sanji and Chopper together and Brook, Zoro and Usopp together.

"Ok, we all agree?" asked Chopper. Everyone nodded with a smile. "Great!" said the 15 year old exited

"Moon Island...Where is that?" asked Luffy

"20 km left from Hawaii" said Nami with a smile.

"Awesome!" grinned Luffy "One week whole week there, I can't wait!"

"But the girls are forbidden on the boys side and vice versa, so how are we going to poker?" asked Zoro

"I want my three mellorine's with me!" said Sanji in his love-mode swaying over Vivi, Robin and Nami. They smiled uneasily. The bell went off and they went to their next lesson and Sanji was depressed for he hasn't had a cigarette in the pause. Their next class was from Mihawk. Zoro admired him for his kendo techniques. The class, of course, was loud as hell...

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Finally!" yelled Chopper exited, but he turned depressive soon "Tomorrow another day"  
Nami patted his head and Chopper smiled again. Everyone walked, or towards their houses or towards the buses and trains.

"G...Guys!" Everyone turned and looked at Nami. Nami had a pained expression and she forced a smile "I...I'm going to school tomorrow...I promise!" Everyone looked confused. Some nodded and some said 'aaaaaalright...' like she's going mentally crazy. Only Luffy said nothing. Nami looked worried at him. He grinned, HIS grin.

"Ok! Promised!"

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Good morning..." said Luffy entering the classroom, with his eyes closed. He heard no response so he opened his still sleepy eyes and looked around. Every crewmember looked sad at Luffy or some only looked at their table. "Sup?" Robin glanced at Nami's table...But it was empty. 'The hell...' thought Luffy confused, but also really worried and scared, hoping nothing happened to her. Shanks came into the classroom and Luffy looked at him.

"Shanks, where's Nami?" asked Luffy confused. Every crewmember listened and Hancock enjoyed it, already knowing the answer

"She went to a different school..." said Shanks, also confused. Luffy's eyes widened and he trembled.

_I'm going to school tomorrow...I promise!_

**Damned!**

**.oOo.**

**Dun-Dun-Dun! Review and make me happy =3 I hope you liked this chapter =D Oyea! Review also if you have an idea for who kissed with Hancock =3 I really can't think of someone XD**


	5. Save Me!

**Well…I hope you'll like it and I hope you get goosebumps! Mhuahahahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**.oOo.**

It was quiet in the class...To quiet...Even Zoro and Sanji weren't fighting or yelling. Even Shanks and Luffy didn't say something to each other. The whole Mugiwara group looked blankly at their table. Luffy looked outside the window...Thinking. Usopp joined too and looked at the tree's...Thinking. Shanks glanced at every Mugiwara member, from a pained expression to a blank expression. Luffy looked at his mobile a thousand times and he send messages to Nami a thousand times, but it didn't work. Luffy looked mad and Shanks noticed. Luffy stood up and everyone looked at him, Shanks included.

"I'm going" said Luffy steady. Shanks said nothing and Luffy left the classroom. Brook stood up but Franky pulled him down.

"Mugiwara said nothing about us, so sit down" Brook frowned but nodded, worried about his captain. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp looked outside and saw Luffy running away, as fast as he could. 'Nami, what are you doing...' thought Luffy worried. 'I know for sure she isn't at her sister's home...So...Cocoyashi 100?' Luffy ran faster through the streets.

Someone knocked on the classroom door. Everyone looked at the door seeing Nojiko. The Mugiwara crew sat up straight looking surprised at her.

"May I speak to Sanji, Zoro and Usopp?" asked Nojiko. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp looked surprised. Shanks looked at them and Zoro, Sanji and Usopp looked with pleaded eyes..Ok, not Zoro but it could... Shanks nodded and the three stood up. They shoved the door closed behind them, leaving the others worried. They walked through the hallway.

"Where to?" asked Zoro

"Outside" said Nojiko. The three nodded and followed her. They were outside. Zoro sat down against a three and Sanji and Usopp listened.

"I'm going to tell you something about Nami..." said Nojiko worried with crossed arms

"Why us?" asked Zoro with one brow raised. Nojiko looked at him and smiled

"Luffy needs you soon..." said Nojiko

"Why us?" asked Usopp "And why me?"

"You three were the first one who joined the group, so I guess you three" smiled Nojiko "I'm sure Luffy don't want to distract the others and the whole school, three seems less suspicions" Zoro hummed, Sanji nodded and Usopp shivered.

"What are you going to tell us?" asked Sanji, not getting distracted by her beauty and also being afraid of Ace...

"Nami...Is really good at drawing...And she is really good in drawing details. There is a little group...A very strong group, called the Arlong crew and their leader is of course Arlong...They are very dangerous. My mom, Bellemere, already went to the hospital and almost lost her live because of them...They said: 'You have to listen to us, we kill you all if you don't' and they showed it to us by shooting Bellemere. They also said they will kill us if we inform the police, so we couldn't do something. But that isn't even the main problem...Nami is. They wanted Nami for her drawing skills. She had to make counterfeit money, 100 million berri and she would be free...But every detail has to be right, so she's working on it for pretty long...Nami went to this school and she made friends, but Arlong was against it and he send Nami to a different school...Or actually, to no school at all..." Nojiko looked at the ground and Usopp, Sanji and Zoro looked with wide eyes not knowing if it was a made up story or real. "Nami really cares about you all...I know for sure" smiled Nojiko. Zoro stood up and stretched his arms.

"I'm going to the kendo-gym, I see you two soon" grinned Zoro. Sanji smirked and lit his cigarette.

"Aa, see you soon"

"I'm going to my locker, getting my stuff ready" said Usopp brave, although his legs trembled. The three parted and Nojiko smiled, looking at them, 'Nami...You have great friends...'

.oOo.

'94...96...98...A 100!' Luffy opened the gardenfenche and walked to the door. He rang the bell and waited. The door opened slightly and Luffy only saw an eye.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Luffy narrowed his eyes

"I'm-"

"I'm not interested! Go away!" He closed the door and Luffy pouted 'Fuck...Who the hell was that? Where's Nami? I don't even know where she is...' thought Luffy mad, still inspecting the door. Luffy walked to the gardenfenche and walked through the street again. 'I'm going back to school...I need some help...I think...' Luffy stopped and his eyes widened, hearing something. He turned and looked at the little window on the side wall of the house, the bathroom window? His eyes widened further seeing an orange haired girl...crying, leaning out of the window...yelling something

"LUFFY! SAVE ME!" Luffy's mouth parted and his hat concealed his eyes. Nami sobbed further, hoping he would and could save her.

"OFF COURSE!" yelled Luffy back. Nami's eyes widened and more tears rolled from her cheeks. She gasped when she saw something behind Luffy...Or more, some people. "Let's go!" said Luffy already knowing by the shadows on the ground

"Hai, captain!" said Sanji, Zoro and Usopp in unison. They walked towards the house. They jumped over the gardenfenche, not even wanting to open it, and walked towards the door. Luffy made a fist and slammed through the door. The door flew against the wall and everyone in the house looked startled or surprised.

"THE HELL!" yelled someone in the house.

'That's Arlong...' thought Usopp, Zoro and Sanji.

"Guys, I'm going to Nami, stay here and distract them..." said Luffy. The three nodded. Luffy ran towards the staircase but a huge man with weird lips blocked him.

"And where do you think you're going! ~Chuu" Someone shot him a bullet in his face

"I'm your opponent!" yelled Usopp with trembling legs. "Come and get me!" The man went towards Usopp and Usopp ran away. Luffy smiled and went upstairs. Another huge, broad man wanted to go after him but Sanji ran to him and kicked him in his face.

"Hello, wanna piece of me?" asked Sanji taking a long drag.

"Don't get me wrong little boy...I'm a karate master..."  
"So?" asked Sanji while blowing smoke in his face. Luffy ran upstairs looking for the bathroom. He found it but it was locked.

"Nami! Open up! It's me!" yelled Luffy worried. The bathroom door unlocked after a few minutes. Luffy opened the door and Nami sat on the toilet seat. Luffy's expression turned pained when he saw her crying. He walked to her and went on his knees.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine..." said Luffy comforting her. Nami looked at Luffy and she tried to smile. Luffy stood up and put his hat on her head. Nami's eyes widened and she looked at him. He grinned. "I promise!" Nami smiled and nodded. "The bathroom window is quite big..." said Luffy. Nami looked confused. Luffy grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. They walked towards the window and Luffy tilted her up in bridal style. Nami blushed a bit and Luffy opened the window with his foot. "Take care of my hat" They jumped down, which made Nami scream. They landed safe. It wasn't high so nothing to worry about. "Go to Nojiko's home and stay there" ordered Luffy putting her down

"But what about..."

"Go!"

"W..Why?" asked Nami with a quiver in her voice. Luffy looked at her blankly but then grinned

"You ordered me to save you!" Nami's eyes widened but her expression turned into a smile

"Thank you...Luffy..." She turned and ran towards Nojiko's home. Luffy turned and his expression turned mad, angry, pained...Everything. He walked towards the garden, seeing Usopp and the weird lip guy fight. He walked towards the front door, seeing Sanji and the karate guy fight, he walked towards the living room, seeing Zoro fight with three REAL katana's and a guys fighting with two katana's. Luffy himself walked towards the garden...Expecting Arlong there...for his fight.

He opened the door to the garden. He saw there one huge man in a Hawaii shirt, one long nose and one big sword resembling a saw. He glanced at Luffy and smirked.

"So, you are the one who took my Nami away?" asked Arlong. Luffy cocked his eyebrow at 'my' Nami.  
"Yea...Yea, I did..." said Luffy bluntly

"Why? Are you going to use her for the money?" asked Arlong. Luffy's eyebrow twitched and a vein pounded in his forehead.

"Use?" said Luffy with a low voice "Who said I'm going to use her..." His voice turned even more dangerous.  
"What are you going to do with her then?"

"She's my Nakama, My friend; I'm going to give her the freedom she needs..."

"You know nothing!" laughed Arlong

"Yea...I know nothing, I don't know you, I don't know what I'm doing here...But I do know that I can beat your ass!" yelled Luffy mad.

**.oOo.**

**Please...Don't flame...Next chapter coming up soon but with a little delay...That's my schools fault =P It's not like I'm happy about it!**

**Euhm, tell me if you liked this chapter and tell me if you didn't and why you didn't like it? I can edit it!**


	6. Gonna Have A Party!

**I'm sorry! I can't write fight scenes so it's crappy and Arlong is too weak and a dirty pervert . I really really hope you like this one! Thank you all for the wonderful great reviews****.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own One Piece, Nami and Luffy would be together already**

**…..**

'S…Shit, what have I done!' yelled Nami mentally in her head. She ran further, not wanting to stop. Luffy's order still hung in her head...

_Go!_

Nami ran faster and closed her eyes, almost out of breath. She was almost at Nojiko's house...She never thought to be happy to see Nojiko's little house again! She stood in the garden and took deep breaths. She looked up when the door opened and her expression turned into a surprised one. She wore a smug smile with a mad frown.

"You skipped school again, Ace?" asked Nami. Ace looked up and grinned with a victory grin.

"Yep, sure did" Nami's eyes widened when the Arlong case flashed back in her mind. She ran to Ace and grabbed his shirt.

"How strong are you!" asked Nami. Ace blinked a few times.

"Stronger then Luffy..." said Ace. "Although I stopped with martial arts..."

'S..Stronger...' thought Nami "Liar! He's national and state champion!"

"Yup, but I'm still stronger, wouldn't it be awkward for the oldest brother to be the weakest"

"True! I need your help!" said Nami pulling Ace with him.

"...Lil' sis...I think you're getting a bit insane..." Nami turned a bit and glared at him.

"Luffy needs your help!" said Nami mad pulling him with her

"Luffy this, Luffy that, I would almost think you're-" Nami glared more at him, already knowing what he was going to say. It didn't stop him though "In love with him"

"I'm going to kill you later..." murmured Nami. Ace grinned. Nami ran and Ace followed her. He didn't think much of the situation, but it must be important if EVEN Luffy needed his help. They were almost at Arlongs house when they heard a scream.

"Was that Luffy?" asked Ace. Nami's eyes widened and looked into the garden, seeing the weird lip guy lay on the ground with many bumps on his head and Usopp sitting against the wall with a victory grin. Nami smiled a bit, having new hope and Ace looked confused. They walked inside and saw Sanji breathing a lot and the big man lying on the ground

"I'm exhausted..." said Sanji lighting his cigarette "But I kicked his ass for you, Nami-swan" Nami's smile widened having even more hope. She ran to the living room and found Zoro still fighting.

"Go to the garden!" said Zoro. Nami nodded worried and she went to the garden, Ace still looking at Zoro asking if he needed some help, but he didn't need it. Nami walked to the garden and her expression turned blank. Ace looked at the situation. Luffy stood before Arlong, Arlong smiled creepy and Luffy wasn't even exhausted or sweating, although Arlong is rather tired. Ace smiled and sat down, looking with a smile. Nami looked worried at Ace and then at Luffy

"Don't be worried" whispered Ace "He's going to win..." Nami blinked and thought 'Who screamed...It was Luffy's voice...' Nami's and Ace's eyes widened when they saw something red under Luffy. Ace stood up

"Oi, Luffy? Do you need some help?"

"Shishishi" chuckled Luffy. Ace's eyes widened. He remembered that chuckle from a long time ago...He didn't use that chuckle anymore since well...Hancock "Nope, I'm gonna save Nami from this bastard, and no one else" said Luffy standing in his fighting position, showing the wound on his waist "Just get out of here with Nami" Ace looked at Luffy's waist and sighed.

"Yea, sure...I've got nothing to do...Skipped from school and such...But I'm calling Chopper when I'm at it..." said Ace shrugging his shoulders, like it's the most normal thing in the world. Luffy laughed.

"Yea..." said Luffy quiet. Arlong walked towards Luffy and Luffy frowned "Go now!" yelled Luffy

"Lil' sis, come with me" Nami stood still. She held the doorframe and didn't let go of it. Arlong wanted to punch Luffy but Luffy avoided really quick.

"What are you doing! Go!" yelled Luffy even madder. Ace grabbed Nami's wrist

"Nami, come!"

"No!" yelled Nami. Luffy avoided Arlong again and stood next to Ace all of sudden. Ace wasn't surprised and was kinda used to it, but Nami's eyes widened seeing Luffy close to Ace.

"Why not!" said Luffy and Ace in unison. Luffy looked at Arlong. Everything went to fast. First: Luffy was next to Ace and then before Arlong hitting his face! Second: He was back next to Ace again and Arlong was send flying to the wall!

"The hell!" said Nami confused "It looked like..."

"...His arm stretched, I know, he's fast that's all" said Ace "Now come"

"Wait a bit longer..." said Nami. Luffy pouted but went back to Arlong and fought further. Arlong hit Luffy's waist and Luffy grunted from the pain. Nami looked at them, not missing a single thing. "I just want to see if I have a change..." said Nami

"Do you trust Luffy!" asked Ace. Nami nodded softly, almost unnoticed "Then come!" Nami let go of the doorframe and walked away with Ace. Zoro still fought and Ace looked surprised seeing his skills.

"I wanna fight with you, after this" grinned Ace

"Deal" grinned Zoro avoiding a katana.

.oOo.

"And why exactly are you doing this?" asked Arlong avoiding Luffy's leg

"Easy, you made my nakama cry" said Luffy avoiding Arlongs fist

"Nakama's aren't people who'd you have to care for, they're your slaves. Nothing more, nothing less" grinned Arlong. "Same thing with friends" Luffy stopped and looked at Arlong, looking for some sign in Arlongs eyes, looking if he made a joke...But he didn't.

"Bastard..." murmured Luffy. Arlong laughed.

"Just ask her if she could give you a blowjob and she would do it" Luffy froze "I'm sure that if we asked her that she would do it immediately..." He looked at Arlong with wide, blank, emotionless eyes. Arlong laughed harder. "Do you already imagine it! Your little own sexslave!" Luffy pounded Arlong right in his face. Arlong flew through the wall. Sanji and Usopp looked up.

"What was that?" asked both in unison. They stood up and walked towards the garden, but first through the living room.

"Marimo, aren't you ready yet? Pfft..."

"YOU'RE NEXT!" yelled Zoro mad. Sanji looked at Zoro's opponent and wanted to kick him in his stomach, but he blocked it.

"Two against one? That's unfair!" said Hachi

"Yes! That's unfair! Go away!" said Zoro. Usopp grabbed Sanji wrist and Sanji could show a polite texture, the so called middle finger A.K.A 'Fuck you', to Zoro before being dragged out.

"NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT NAMI AGAIN!" heard Sanji and Usopp. They looked at Luffy and they really never ever saw him this angry...They even shivered. Luffy pounded Arlong to pulp and Sanji even had to stop him.

"Oi, Luffy! It's ok! He already passed out!" said Sanji holding his wrist.

"He's not dead!" yelled Luffy pounding with his other fist. Usopp grabbed his other wrist and he kept kicking "Let me go damned!"

"LUFFY!" yelled Sanji and Usopp in unison, trying to calm him down. Luffy stopped finally and looked at Arlong. He dropped his arms

"Fuck..." murmured Luffy.

"I call the police..." said Usopp running to the house. Luffy took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What did he say...?" asked Sanji. Luffy thought for a minute figuring if he could tell about the last part what Arlong said...It was Sanji...No, he wasn't going to say it...

"Euhm...Nakama's aren't people who'd you have to care for, they're your slaves. Nothing more, nothing less...Same thing with friends" Sanji looked at Luffy.

"Liar..." said Sanji taking a deep drag from his cigarette. Luffy turned to him in shock "What has that to do with Nami only?"

"Huh?"

"Never say that about Nami again?" said Sanji copying Luffy's words. Luffy's eyes widened 'S...Shit...' thought Luffy

"Fuck...I'm such a great liar..." said Luffy sarcastic. Sanji looked at him, waiting for the answer. "H...He said..." Luffy stopped and took a deep breath "Euhm..."

"I called the poli-"

"I just had to ask her if she could give me a blowjob and that she would do it and that he was sure that if they asked her that she would do it immidiatly..." He said bluntly and painful, deciding it would be the best if he just told it. Sanji's eye widened and Usopp stopped with talking. His eyes widened too and made a little throaty noise in surprise.

"Fuck..." said Sanji. The two looked at him "N...No! I didn't mean it like that!" said Sanji offended "There wasn't a pun intended! It's just...Nami-swan isn't like that! I...We only know her for a week! I'm sure she isn't like that! I reassure you!" Luffy looked surprised but smiled fast. Usopp smiled sadly and nodded

"And by the way, I don't think Nami would do it to either one of them..." said Zoro, joining the group by walking into the garden

"Eavesdropper..." murmured Sanji.

"I just heard..." said Zoro giving a polite textured middle finger to Sanji back. "and by the way, Luffy, Sanji said Nami isn't like that...And it's not like you're the kind of 'captain' ordering nakama's to give you a blowjob are you?" chuckled Zoro. Luffy grinned and nodded.

"I quit if you would ask me!" said Usopp

"I'm with you..." said Sanji and Zoro, holding their hand in the air. Luffy grinned.

"By the way Luffy..." Usopp pointed to Luffy's waist "How did that happen" Luffy looked at his waist and pointed to the saw like broken blade.

.oOo.

"Did you see the saw-blade-sword thingie lying on the ground?" asked Ace, pouring some tea for Nami. Nami looked at her tea and asked herself if it was a good idea, drinking tea like this.

"Y...Yea..." murmured Nami.

"It was broken...I bet Luffy was the cause of that...So you don't have to worry..." Nami smiled and blew some coldness over her steaming tea.

"Yea" said Nami with a smile.

"T...The thing you told about your past...Did that really happen?" asked Chopper.

"Yea..." said Nami taking a nip "Everything..."

"A...And what about your mom?" asked Chopper curious.

"My foster mom? She's still alive but she somewhere else...She works on her mikan plantage...She's coming back tomorrow..." smiled Nami.

"Aw, great!" laughed Chopper, happy she did survive.

They heard some noises outside and looked up. Nami stood up and ran to the door. She opened the door and looked at the four men. They all wore a grin.

"You ordered fried beaten men called the Arlong crew?" asked Usopp

"They are taken away by the police" smiled Zoro

"Nothing to worry about, Nami-swan~" said Sanji in his love-state. Nami smiled and tears collected in her eyes.

"You are my Nakama, Nami" grinned Luffy. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she nodded

"Y...Yea!"

.oOo.

"Sanji! More meat!" yelled Luffy.

"Yea, Yea!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji! More meat!" yelled Ace

"Goddamned!" yelled Sanji even madder. Nami laughed and Chopper was worried about Luffy's stitched.

"Don't move too much!" said Chopper.

"Yea, I know" grinned Luffy who actually has to lie down in bed. Nami smiled and was surprised over the amount of what the guys could eat. Nami's smile dropped and she looked at the straw-hat, still sitting on her head. 'You miss your owner, don't you?' thought Nami with a sweet smile. She placed the straw-hat away from her head and put it back on Luffy's head. Luffy turned around and Nami smiled at him. Luffy smiled back and looked at her for a long time. The others would suspect something if Ace didn't interrupt them.

"Didn't the police men question things about you and what happened?"

"No we fled" said Zoro with a proud smirk.

"A shame the others couldn't see this party!" grinned Usopp also with a sad frown.

"They couldn't?" asked Luffy stupid but innocent, and tilted his head to the left. Everyone looked confused at him. The door opened and everyone looked surprised hearing Nojiko's voice

"It's small here but make yourself at home" Every crewmember walked into the living room with a karaoke box, snacks, beer and everything for a party.

"I texted them!" grinned Luffy. Everyone smiled.

"How are you?" asked Vivi knowing about his waist.

"Great!" grinned Luffy

"Usopp!" yelled Kaya worried "Are you hurt!"

"No! Me, the great Usopp-sama, isn't hurt!" said Usopp proud

"Tell me some stories~" said Kaya curious. And the bullshit story begun

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Robin worried to Zoro

"Neh, don't worry!" smirked Zoro.

"And you?" asked Robin not wanting to be suspicioness for only giving Zoro all her attention.

"I'm feeling fine, my great angelic Robin-chwan!" said Sanji in his love-love mode

"I'm going to sing first!" yelled Luffy happy jumping out of his seat

"Luffy careful!" yelled Chopper

"Oh my..." smiled Robin. Robin looked at Nami and Nami laughed...and cried. Tears of happiness...She was free, her family was free...There was nothing to worry about. Nami couldn't wait to tell Genzou and Bellemere about this!

-Next Day-

"Detention for skipping school!" yelled Shanks

"Aww…" pouted our four heroes. But it was totally worth it…The straw-hat crew is back again!


	7. Studying?

**Sometimes…Just sometimes, I have the feeling I'm the only LuNa updater on whole …I'm getting depressive, and that's not good for the influence of a story -.-**

**Nami didn't have a tattoo by the way ^^**  
**The chapter is stupid in the begin...Just read further...**

**Disclaimer: Nah, still don't own it. Oda created them There's going to be a pun about that later...I hope you can find that out ^^**

**...**

"Luffy..." Luffy opened one eye, looked at the orange haired girl, and closed it again, sleeping further in his desk "Luffy" said Nami this time with a deathly calm voice. Luffy sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes. The whole Mugiwara crew was quiet. 'What did I do?' thought Luffy. He tried to replay his day back in his head. He woke up, ran to school, went into the class and slept on his desk...Huh? "I've read the newspaper..." said Nami

"You did?" asked Luffy casually rubbing his eye.

"Yea, you have to do that to...It's handy from time to time..." Luffy looked confused and looked at his crew again. They still were quiet and didn't look at him. "And seeing the crew...They've read it too..." Luffy blinked a few times.

"Nami-swan!" said Sanji bluntly, standing up fast "L...Let's go to the roof!"

"Yea! Super idea!" yelled Franky. Nami looked confused first but glanced fast at Hancock. Hancock 'listened' with them.

"Yea..." murmured Nami. Nami grabbed Luffy's wrist and Luffy looked even more confused, if that's even possible. The whole Mugiwara crew walked upstairs towards the roof

"W...What about the lesson?" asked Luffy

"Ow, shut up, you never pay attention!" said Nami irritated. Luffy gulped getting afraid for her attitude...Although everyone talked like that to him. Kaya and Vivi closed the door and walked towards them.

"What is this?" asked Nami. Luffy eyes widened and sweat beaded down his face.

"...That..." Everyone was quiet. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp looked with pained expressions.

"Ne, Nami..." began Usopp

"Let me read it for you..." said Nami "Yesterday, the police was called by an anonymous caller, telling them that there was a fight going on, in Cocoyasha street. The police went to the house and found 3 wounded men and...Oh, here comes the interesting part...An almost dead man..." Nami glanced at Luffy over the newspaper and Luffy looked with wide eyes at the ground. His heart beat out of his chest. 'Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...'

"Nami listen" said Zoro "We had no choice" Nami looked at him with a cocked eyebrow

"No choice?" asked Nami "I asked you if you could save me...But Luffy...Almost killing someone cannot be tolerated in a normal world...Maybe in a fantasy world with pirates and dragons and...I dunno...Magic fruit...But not here..." Zoro, Sanji and Usopp looked guilty. Kaya, Vivi and Robin nodded in agreement and Franky, Chopper and Brook didn't believe they talked about Luffy...

"Luffy-san..." began Vivi "You are always so kind...What happened..." Luffy looked at Vivi with a pained expression. "What did this Arlong guy say to you" Luffy gasped and his expression turned even more pained. Luffy turned looking at Usopp, Sanji and Zoro. The only thing they did was nodding. Luffy now looked at Nami and Nami looked with a sad expression at Luffy. Luffy looked at the ground and took a really really deep breath He pinched his eyes closed and talked:

"Nakama's aren't people who'd you have to take care for, they're your slaves. Nothing more, Nothing less...Same thing with friends..." It was quiet again. Luffy took another deep breath and Sanji, Zoro and Usopp closed their eyes again...Already expecting the next thing.

"Is that all? You didn't have to kill him fo-" Nami was cut off

"If I'd ask you if you could give me a blowjob you would do it immediately because you're a slave..." said Luffy fast. Silence fell over everyone...And it fell hard on them. Nami eyes widened and she let the newspaper fell on the ground. Robin's, Kaya's and Vivi's eyes widened. The boys gasped and Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy looked at the ground.

"I...I didn't want to, it's just..." Luffy tried to talk out of it

"I would so kill him if he stood right in front of me..." said Franky with a balled fist

"Me too!" yelled Brook and Chopper.

"How dare he!" said Robin

"She wouldn't do that!" yelled Vivi mad

"Usopp! Why didn't you kill him!" yelled Kaya mad. Usopp looked with wide eyes at her.

"B...But..." Luffy looked at everyone and a little smile formed on his lips. He looked at Nami and Nami still looked with an expressionless face at Luffy

"Sorry..." murmured Luffy

"Mugiwara! We have an alibi for you! We were at the karaoke bar yesterday!"

"What about school yesterday?" asked Brook "Ah..They were at the karaoke bar too, Yohohohoho" Everyone still discussed about their alibi.

"Luffy..." whispered Nami. Luffy turned and looked at Nami. Nami cried a bit and Luffy wanted to hug her and comfort her and stuff...Things a boy normally would do...But Luffy wasn't normal, so he didn't. And Sanji would bury him alive if he did. "I'm sorry..." Luffy looked surprised

"Why?"

"I had to ask you first before I said something...I was being unfair...Sorry..."

"N...No...I'm sorry..." said Luffy. Nami looked at him with a dead glare "Ok...Apology accepted..." Nami smiled and whipped her tears away. Luffy grinned too

"What if you are wanted?" asked Nami

"That only happens in a fantasy world with pirates, dragons and magic fruit right?" laughed Luffy. Nami smiled and nodded.

"Guys, we have to go back!" said Chopper

"I wanna sleep...!" said Zoro tired

"You always wanna sleep!" yelled Sanji

"Wanna fight, curly brow!"

"Come and get me, Marimo!"

"Not now!" yelled Usopp. They walked back towards the class and Sanji and Zoro still had their argument going on. Of course, their teacher Beckman was mad...They are a half an hour to late.

"Well...You all are too late"

"Really? Tell us more..." said Zoro. Zoro and Beckman glared at each other. Fact: They both give kendo lessons and admire Mihawk...So they are rivals.

"Ok, listen...I give a big test over two days and-"

"A TEST!" yelled Luffy

"And I already told you all about it a week ago..." said Beckman

"I haven't studied yet!"

"Do you wanna study together with me, Luffy-sama?" asked Hancock playing with her hair

"No" said Luffy bluntly.

"History isn't hard..." said Beckman trying to make Luffy happy. Beckman is an old friend of Shanks, so automatically one of Luffy

"I don't even know how to spell hestorie" said Luffy with a pout. Everyone in the class sighed

"Are you sure you don't want to study history with me, Luffy-sama?"

"Yes" said Luffy again bluntly.

"Why don't you study with Nami? She didn't have these chapters" said Beckman.

"Huh?" said Nami and Luffy in unison. They looked at each other and blushed a bit.

"Nami-swan can study with me~"

"Who wants to study with her? She looks like a girl who only wants sex" said Sandersonia shrugging her shoulders. Luffy broke his pencil in anger and Nami gasped.

"Say that again and I kill you" said Zoro in a low voice

"O...Oi Marimo"

"I don't care if you are a girl" Sandersonia made a little 'hmpf' sound and turned away. Hancock and Marigold only smiled.

"Ok" grinned Luffy "I'm going to study with Nami" Nami looked at Luffy and smiled. She nodded with a grin

"She's getting laid tonight" whispered Marigold...Whispered? Luffy stood up and looked with a mad expression.

"I didn't want to say something about it, because you don't know Nami...But I can't keep my mouth shut. Why don't you guys just go to the Blackbeard college where you belong!" said Luffy mad

"Blackbeard college?" asked Nami

"A college with only bad guys..." whispered Brook "They want more then only panties"

"Like your live" whispered Franky "They don't have a heart"

"No sorry, we don't want to" said Ran. Luffy pouted and decided to ignore them. He sat down again and crossed his arms. Nami looked at him and smiled sadly. 'Why does everyone think I'm a hooker...I've done nothing in my live...I bet Hancock isn't even a virgin anymore' Nami pouted mad and looked in her book again. She glanced at Luffy and her stomach made a flip flop thinking about the little word 'virgin'. 'Oh my Oda...! Why did that happen! Why!' Nami blushed furiously and took a deep breath. She let it go and sighed. 'It was nothing...I'm hungry that's all...' She looked at Luffy again and her stomach did a 360 this time 'Fuck...We're going to study tonight!'

-xxxxxxxx-

'Where does he live?' thought Nami following Luffy. They walked towards the cafe and Nami blinked twice. Luffy stopped and turned, looking why Nami stopped.

"Do you live here?" Luffy nodded and Nami shrugged her shoulders. She walked with him into the cafe and Luffy walked behind the bar opening a door with 'Only employee' on it. They walked upstairs and Luffy opened another door. Nami saw a long hallway with one door on the left and two doors on the right. The hallway ended to the living room and the kitchen/ dining room. It's was little small and cute. They walked to a door with only scribbles on the door. Nami chuckled reading it.

Ace! Don't come in my room!

Don't let your porn magazines in my room!

Stay away!

Keep out!

You have your own room! Turn to the right and four metres further!

"Ah...You're reading it..." said Luffy pulling his shoes of and putting his slippers on. Nami nodded reading further.

"The empty door is Mrs. Makino's, isn't it?"

"Yea" laughed Luffy. "I think she's working downstairs in the kitchen...Haven't seen her" He walked towards his door and opened it, letting Nami in "Ignore the mess..." murmured Luffy.

"Don't worry about that" smiled Nami. Luffy laid his sheets on the bed right.

"You can sit on my bed" smiled Luffy. Nami blushed a bit seeing a big bed. It was actually a big room, but it looks smaller caused by the mess. Nami sat down on Luffy's bed and grabbed her books out of her bag. She looked for the right page and Luffy sat down next to her. He caused something when he ploffed on his bed. A smell...Luffy's smell...Luffy always smelled nice, but you wouldn't think so...And still...Sweet shower gell and washing products for his clothes. Luffy grabbed his book and undid his tie at the same time. Nami smiled and read something.

"So..." said Nami "What is it you don't get"

"I get everything" said Luffy honest "I just wanted to talk with you" Nami blinked confused and closed her book again...With her finger in between the pages. "No ok...I don't get it but I still want to talk" She opened her book again with a pout, somewhere happy she still had her fingers in between her pages.

"About what?" asked Nami

"You really aren't mad about the Arlong thing?" Nami blinked and smiled afterwards

"Luffy...I'm free now...I have nothing to worry about...If you didn't help me, I wouldn't sit here right now...And the jerk deserved it..." Luffy smiled. Still he wasn't sure if she told the truth or not. "I mean it" grinned Nami. Luffy smiled. Now he knew she spoke the truth. Nami smiled and read in her book. Luffy still looked at her and his expression turned soft. Nami glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami with a little blush

"Nothing...It's just..."

"What?"

"Naah" He said bluntly "You would kill me if I said it..."

"You can choice, or you say it and I won't kill you or you keep it for yourself and I kill you..."

"...Tgg..." Luffy turned his head and scratched his cheek "You...mmwmgmbm"

"I what..." said Nami preparing her fist

"You have a mystery smile...That's all..."

"A mystery smile...?"

"Yea..." Nami smiled again and took it as a compliment. She has no idea what it meant...But it could be good right? She looked at the next page, smile still plastered on her face.

"And what about-" Nami turned to Luffy and her eyes widened a bit. Luffy's eyes too, noticing how close they sat to each other. They looked at each other's depts and didn't dare to blink. Their eyes slowly hooded

"I'M HOME!" yelled Ace. Luffy and Nami jumped away from each other and sighed relieved but also...They wanted to kill Ace. "Hey, are you here with your new girlfriend? Didn't know you liked each other"

"Ace, read my door" said Luffy mad. Ace read it and nodded.

"Some heavy poetry, Luffy..."

"Ace, seriously..."

"Ok...Ok, I leave you two alone in your love time" grinned Ace. Luffy threw his book away and Ace avoided it with a laugh. Luffy grabbed his history book and read. Luffy glanced at Nami and she looked with a red face at him. Luffy smiled and waved his hand as a contact. Nami blinked, shook her head and smiled. She also grabbed her book and read with Luffy.

"Ok...Let's study..."

**...  
Well, nothing happened with them after that...They actually studied. I hope you all review and update...I don't care if it's a one shot...Just do it . I'm getting really mad! Really mad =(**


	8. Thank You!

**I have no idea how it works in America with the grades...With the A,B,C,D's...So I just make it percents =3  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda is their God for creating them**

  
Writing on the papers. The sighs and coughs making the concentration of other people go away. Sweat beading down their faces.

"Times up" said Beckmann. Everyone sighed and laid their pencils down on their desk. Nami glanced at Luffy and Luffy smiled while looking at his test. 'It went well, I guess...' thought Nami with a knowing smile. Beckmann collected the tests and put them on his desk.

"Could you..." Beckmann looked at Luffy and Luffy looked with a pleaded look. Beckmann scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Ok, just be quiet" He sat down on his chair and grabbed the tests. He grabbed a red pen and looked through the tests. Everyone looked nervous and gulped a few times.

"Hancock, 85%" Hancock smiled proudly

"Marigold, 70%" Marigold grinned

"Sandersonia, 69%" Sandersonia smiled and gave Marigold a high five

"Ran, 75%"

"Yes!" said Ran happy

"Zoro" Zoro opened one eye and looked without any sense of interest "51%..." He shrugged his shoulders and went back into sleep mode

"Sanji, 81% and Robin, of course, 100%" Everyone looked with wide eyes at Robin and Robin smiled.

"Kaya and Usopp, both 80%" Kaya and Usopp hugged.

"Chopper, no surprise, 100%" Everyone looked at Chopper with wide eyes this time. Chopper blushed making a little dance.

"Nami, 95%. Good job" Nami smiled but she glanced fast at Luffy again.

"Brook and Vivi, 75%"

"Franky, 76%"

"SUUUUUUUUUPPPPEEERR!" Luffy gulped

"And Luffy..."

"Come on! Why am I last again!"

"Because I wanted to..."

"Stupid teacher logic...That's not cool and not awesome..." said Luffy with a pout and crossed arms. Beckmann smiled.

"95% for Luffy" Luffy and Nami cheered at the same time.

"The stupid idiot had what!" yelled Sanji, mad that even Luffy scored higher.

"95%" laughed Luffy "Awesome!" Nami smiled looking at Luffy. Sanji still yelled at Luffy and Luffy glanced at Nami, without Sanji noticing. Luffy grinned at her and Nami smiled with a wink.

"How did you get-"

"Ok!" yelled Luffy cutting Sanji off "We're going to celebrate this after school in the bar!"

"Yosh" yelled the straw hat crew hard, already getting happy. Beckmann only looked at them with a smile letting them be. This really is a rare moment.

"I'm so happy!" grinned Luffy. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami talked with Robin. 'How can I thank her?' thought Luffy. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and walked towards them. "So..." Nami and Robin looked at Luffy and blinked a few times. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

"How can I thank you?" asked Luffy. Nami blinked a few times again

"What?"

"You helped me, how can I thank you?" Nami laughed loud and Luffy looked confused at her.

"Are you an idiot! You already helped me with Arlong!" laughed Nami. Luffy smiled

"Yea...But I wanted to help you with Arlong, so that doesn't count. Which mean I have to thank you, for you helping me" Nami went a bit, dangerous, closer to Luffy and smirked

"And I wanted to help you with your studies, because you helped me with Arlong, which mean we are even and you don't have to thank me for helping you out...understand?" Luffy tilted his head

"Huh?" He counted on his fingers and looked at Nami and Robin "Huh?" he said again. Nami and Robin laughed and Luffy looked even more confused.

"You don't have to thank me!" laughed Nami

"But..."

"No buts!" smiled Nami "You don't have to thank me" Luffy pouted and stood up. He walked back to his place but he still thought.

"Yo, Luffy" Luffy turned looking at Zoro "What happened with our 50% tradition?" Luffy grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I learned" smirked Luffy

"That really is a sentence I never expected to come out of your mouth" laughed Zoro. Luffy laughed too and the school bell rung.

"Cooking class" grinned Sanji "I'm definitely better then Luffy with that" Luffy pouted and stood up. They walked towards the class and sat down on their places

"Ok everyone- Oh, wait, we have a new student" Nami looked up and smiled at the teacher. "My name is Zeff, nice to meet you" smiled Zeff.

"And my name is Nami, nice to meet you too" smiled Nami.

"I bet Sanji already wooed over you?"

"Shut up!" said Sanji. Nami laughed

"Ok, we are going to make soup today"

-xxxxx-

"Luffy...How can you even make your soup burn?" asked Zeff mad. Luffy looked depressed at his soup

"I have no idea..." murmured Luffy. Everyone laughed. Zeff sighed and walked towards Sanji

"Your soup isn't good either"

"You can't give compliments, can you, shitty old man..."

"I can, but your soup isn't good"

"My kicks are good..." said Sanji losing his patients

"My kicks are better than yours" said Zeff losing HIS patients.

"Are they always like this?" asked Nami to Robin

"Yea" smiled Robin "Zeff is Sanji's foster father, they always fight. Shanks is Luffy's figure father and they also always fight. Beckmann and Zoro are rivals and everyone on this school has something; don't forget about Usopp and Yasopp"

"And you?" asked Nami. Robin thought for a second

"No...I don't" smiled Robin. "Although, there are some people on the Blackbeard school I really hate..."

"Really?" asked Nami not expecting Robin could hate someone.

"Robin, Nami, your soup looks good" smiled Zeff

"Thank you!" smiled Nami and Robin

"Although, you could use more salt" said Zeff walking away. Nami blinked a few times

"How could he already know, not even tasting it?" asked Nami looking at her soup

"He is good, believe me..." said Robin. Nami frowned looking at her soup and she grabbed a spoon. She tastes it a bit and pulled a disgusted expression.

"Yea...He is good" said Nami putting salt in her soup. Luffy grabbed the same spoon and tasted a bit. Nami let her salt fall on the ground and looked with wide eyes at Luffy 'T...The...The same spoon!' yelled Nami in her head and a red face

"What are you doing here..." asked Nami with a blank expression.

"I wanted to taste it..." said Luffy with the same blank expression as Nami. "Hey, Sanji, Nami's soup is better than yours" He said turning to Sanji with a grin.

"You are mocking me for earlier!" yelled Sanji mad. Luffy grinned and laid the spoon back on Nami's table.

"Luffy...Your soup is on fire! How the hell do you do that!" yelled Zeff.

"Huh?" Luffy looked nonchalantly to his burning soup "Mystery soup?"

"Just put it off!" yelled Zeff. Nami still blushed looking at the same spoon. Robin looked at the same spoon and back at Luffy. She smiled.

-xxxxxxxxx-

"95%?" asked Makino. Luffy nodded with a grin and everyone smiled "Great...which mean the world is getting destroyed tomorrow..."

"What do you mean with that!" yelled Luffy

"How did you get 95%?" asked Makino

"That's what I asked!" said Sanji enjoying his hamburger, but still offended.

"Nami helped me!" Makino looked at Nami and Nami smiled drinking her cola.

"Ah, really? A good grade for a kiss?" asked Makino. Nami and Luffy turned red, Sanji went into super saiyan flame mode and everyone laughed.

"NO!" yelled Nami and Luffy in unison. Makino laughed.

"Relax, I'm joking"

"I'm home!" yelled Ace through the cafe. The whole Mugiwara crew looked at him.

"Welcome home" smiled Makino

"Ace! Guess what! I have 95% for a test!" yelled Luffy happy.

"Well, done!" smiled Ace patting his head. Luffy grinned. Nami looked with amazement. She never saw this between Ace and Luffy. "You have to thank Nami for that"

"I want to, but she don't..." pouted Luffy

"I can do it for you!" said Sanji in his love mode "Nami-swan~!"

"Shut up!" said Zoro

"Wanna fight!"

"Again?" asked Zoro

"Yea...It's getting boring...You are too weak..." sighed Sanji.

"I. Am. Weak.?" asked Zoro.

"Yea...You just admitted yourself" Zoro almost wanted to smack Sanji but Makino stopped them with the magic words

"Fight and you have to do the dishes"

"Sorry, ma'm" said Sanji and Zoro. Makino smiled with a nod.

"Luffy, could you help me upstairs?" asked Ace. Luffy looked confused but nodded. He stood up and walked together with Ace upstairs to their apartment. "I have a great idea how you can thank her" smiled Ace. Luffy tilted his head a bit "Just kiss her"

"Are you sure you aren't Makino's son?" asked Luffy with a beating vein.

"Yea, I'm sure" grinned Ace.

"No, I'm not going to do that" said Luffy

"Why not! You have a good motive now!"

"Because...She wouldn't like it..." said Luffy. Ace blinked with his eyes and grinned right after

"I expected you to say you don't like her...But this is something new" Luffy's eyes widened

"N..Nyea...That too...B...But"

"Oh my Oda! You like her don't you!" yelled Ace with a grin pulling on his cheeks "I bet she wanna kiss you on your soft flexible cheeks!"

"Shuv uv!" tried Luffy to say with a red face

"My little brother is blushing, how cute!" He said pulling harder

"Shuv uv!"

"She would so like it!"

"She would like what?" Luffy and Ace looked at the person standing at the door, Ace still pulling on Luffy's cheeks

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Luffy. Ace laughed his head off. "N...N...Nami! What are you doing here!" yelled Luffy

"I realised I forgot my book..." said Nami already walking to Luffy's room.

"She's walking to your room! And your bed is standing there! She gave you a big hint!" whispered Ace. Luffy blushed more and punched Ace in his face, though it didn't hurt. Ace pushed Luffy into his room, making him bump against Nami. Nami turned fast. She blushed seeing Luffy standing too close to her.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Nami trying to sound casually...It worked out quite good.

"N..No" said Luffy taking a step back. "Your book is there" said Luffy pointing to his desk. Nami looked at his desk and smiled. She grabbed her book and wanted to walk away.

"Nami" She turned

"Yes, Ace?" asked Nami confused.

"How do you want Luffy to thank you?" asked Ace out of the blue

"Ace..." whined Luffy

"He doesn't have to..." said Nami getting tired of repeating herself.

"Lets make a deal...You say how he has to thank you and we won't bother you again with the question: 'How can he thank you'. Deal?" asked Ace. Nami sighed

"Only saying 'thank you' is enough..." murmured Nami. Luffy smiled and Ace sighed

"Boring..." said Ace. Nami and Luffy glared at him.

"Ok" grinned Nami "What about...Singing karaoke with everyone? A duet with me?" Luffy grinned and Ace smiled a bit

"That's better" grinned Ace "I'm going to ask Nojiko too" Nami smiled at Luffy and Luffy grinned back. Nami walked downstairs to the cafe and smiled.

"Guys, we're going to the karaoke bar!" smiled Nami. The Mugiwara crew cheered.

"I'm singing a duet with my lovely Vivi-chwan, Robin-chwan and Nami-swan!"

"That's a quartet, Moron" said Zoro. Zoro glanced softly at Robin

"Sorry, I'm already going with Luffy" smiled Nami

"I'm going with Zoro" smiled Robin. Everyone gasped and looked at Zoro and Robin "We already talked about it the last time we visited the karaoke bar, but he was to drunk..."

"I love to do a duet with you, Sanji-kun" smiled Vivi.

"Really, Vivi-Chwan!" Vivi nodded. Luffy and Ace walked downstairs.

"We're going" smiled Luffy

"I'm going with them" smiled Ace "And Nojiko is coming too"

"Ok, be careful" smiled Makino back. The whole group walked out of the cafe. Makino was alone with 3 other people. "So...now what?" she asked to herself

-xxxxxxxxx-

"How come you never get drunk" asked Ace. They opened the apartment door, with Ace leaning on Luffy's shoulders "Do you have some liver disease?

"I've got a liver disease! You got a liver disease! You can't even hold two-" Luffy and Ace where quiet, looking at the scene happening before them. Ok, Luffy was a little bit drunk. Ace rubbed his eyes and Luffy blinked his eyes.

"How did that happen?" asked Ace

"Well, Ace, when a woman and a man are in love..." He repeated the biology lesson from today.

"I didn't mean that..." said Ace. "And besides I'm not a virgin anymore, so I don't wanna hear that from you..." Luffy smirked with a blush.

"Do they actually realise we are looking at them?" asked Luffy

"Neh..." smirked Ace

"Makino, Shanks, we're back!" yelled Luffy. Shanks and Makino jumped away from each other, getting rid of their hug and kiss position

"You two are drunk, this was a hallucination!" yelled Shanks pointing at Luffy and Ace.

"Hell no" said Ace

"I dun wanna get a hallucu-nita...Thing like this" pouted Luffy.

"Go to bed..." murmured Makino

"Who? Shanks or us?" asked Ace with a knowing smirk

"YOU!" yelled Makino.

"I better should go..." murmured Shanks.

"Yea...Good idea..." murmured Makino back.

"Even Shanks and Makino are more honest then you and Nami..." grinned Ace barely standing up.

"Shut up" murmured Luffy for the thousands time today.

"GO TO YOUR BED!" yelled Makino

"YES, MA'M" yelled Ace and Luffy running to their room, Ace first bouncing against the wall. Luffy ploffed on his bed and sighed. His mobile vibrated. He looked at his text-message. Message from Nami?

**Did you come home safe?**

Luffy smiled and typed

**Yea.**

He thought for a second and a huge grin grew on his face

**Yea, thank you.**

...  


**WOW! Four couples developments! Huh four? Go figure ^^ I hope you liked it XD and the 'Oh my Oda' is now a little habit of mine XD**

**The FRUCK! 5 frucking pages**** on word! When did that happen O_O **


	9. Luggage!

**I know, the begin is a bit weird but just read further ^^**

**I hope you all know what a slush puppie is? I think you do...A slush puppie is shaved ice with a taste ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Oda Eiichiro created them!**

**...**

"Luffy…Luffy, wake up…" Luffy opened his eyes a bit. He closed them again and rubbed in his eyes. 'Who is waking me...?' thought Luffy sleepy 'I know that voice...' He shivered. It was...cold? Where is his blanket?

"Luffy, don't sleep...Wake up" Luffy opened his eyes again. Everything was blurry. Was he drugged or something? It almost seemed like that... "Darling, wake up..." 'D..Darling? Did I miss something!' Luffy tried to open his eyes again. He saw something orange and green. The blurry image turned into something...

"Hey, cutie..." 'Cutie? Why are you saying that? Are you drunk?' thought Luffy confused

"Hey, angel..." '...What did I say?' the blurry image was sharp now...Luffy lay in the grass with his head on Nami's knees. Nami and he sat under a three enjoying the summer breeze. Luffy sat up and looked at Nami with a smile. Nami smiled back with a sweet smile. 'What happened? Why can't I talk? Why can I only think? Why am I smiling? Why am I feeling... warm...?' Many unanswered questions flew in Luffy's head. Nami went closer to Luffy. She kissed him...And he is kissing back 'What happened!'

.oOo.

Luffy sat up directly and breathed. He looked expressionless at his legs. He looked at his hands and sighed deep. He lay down again and smiled a bit

"A dream..." sighed Luffy relieved "I thought I was drunk...And that's really rare for me..." Luffy sat up again and rubbed the back of his head. He grabbed his mobile. Battery is dead... Luffy threw his mobile away and lay down again. He blushed thinking about his dream again.

"I liked it..." murmured Luffy. Ace stormed into Luffy's room and Luffy sat up directly. Ace blinked a few times and grinned.

"You're sweating and blushing, did I ruin a moment?" asked Ace with a grin "I'm gonna tell on Makino~"

"No, I had a dream, you moron..." said Luffy with a mad frown. Ace expression turned worried. He walked to Luffy's desk and grabbed a chair, sitting on it.

"A nightmare?" asked Ace worried. He might not look like it, but he really cared about his little brother.

"No...I dreamt about Nami..." murmured Luffy

"Really? Tell everything"

"Hell no, you are going to tell on everyone..." mumbled Luffy with a frown

"I won't, I promise! Cross my heart!"

"...I kissed Nami, that's all..." he said with a huge blush

"And that is what they call little puppy love!" laughed Ace. Luffy glared at him and Ace kept his mouth shut. "Sorry, but it isn't even such a huge problem! It's only a kiss!"

"Maybe...But...With Nami..."

"Yea...When are you going to tell her you like her?" asked Ace with a sneaky grin

"...When we are going away for the school trip?" asked Luffy

"Are you telling me this or are you asking me this?"

"Telling you?"

"Luffy"

"Telling you"

"And when is the school trip?"

"...Tomorrow..."

"Isn't that great!" grinned Ace standing up and putting the chair back "I'm going out with Nojiko, I see you soon!" Luffy pouted but shrugged his shoulders. He went out of his bed and walked towards the closet. He grabbed his uniform and yawned. 'One day to go...And then to moon island...'

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Luffy went into the class and walked directly to his seat. Everyone was talking about tomorrow. Everyone was excited and happy, Luffy, on the other hand, was thinking of a good way to tell Nami about his 'confession'.

"Luffy-sama...Do you wanna go on a date with me after school, I need some clothes for tomorrow, you see..." asked Hancock playing with her hair.

"No..." murmured Luffy still thinking. The Mugiwara crew looked at Luffy and smiled. Nami grinned devilish. She walked towards Luffy and bumped Hancock away

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" asked Nami. Luffy blinked a few times and opened his mouth for a reply, but closed it fast. Instead, he nodded. "Great!" smiled Nami. She glanced at Hancock and Hancock looked with a dead glare. Nami went back to her seat and sat down. Luffy looked at his desk and his heart beat in his throat. 'I know she only did that to irritate Hancock...But it still had a big impact on me...'

"Everyone! Listen up! We have to talk about the trip tomorrow" said Shanks serious. Shanks glanced at Luffy and Luffy grinned with half lidded eyes, knowing something everyone else in the class doesn't.

"Luffy, you were drunk"

"Hell no" grinned Luffy

"We talk about this some other time"

"Mine idea" Everyone looked confused and Luffy grinned.

"Everyone has to be on school at 6 am!"

"That's too early!" yelled Zoro "I want to sleep!"

"You sleep 24/7" said Sanji

"Shut your trap!" yelled Zoro mad.

"We're going to the airport tomorrow. Everyone who comes too late, are unlucky! 6 am is 6 am" Everyone sighed and nodded. "Good! Now hit your textbooks!"

-xxxxxxxx-

"FINALLY!" yelled Chopper happy once again.

"Tomorrow school trip! Supaaa~!"

The whole Mugiwara crew walked over the street and were talking about tomorrow...Only Luffy was quiet again.

"Luffy, what's wrong? You're quiet..." said Zoro

"I'm thinking..." murmured Luffy

"Ouch! That must hurt!" said Brook. Luffy glared at Brook and Brook and Franky chuckled behind his back.

"Luffy, where are we going?" asked Nami with a grin. Luffy looked at Nami and blinked. He tilted his head with a confused frown.

"Huh?"

"We're having a date right?" asked Nami with a frown. Everyone blinked

"You weren't kidding?" asked Zoro

"NAMI-SWAN!" yelled Sanji in tears.

"Yea, I was kidding to mock Hancock...But it would be fun if we went..." said Nami a bit insecure. Luffy blinked again.

"Why not going to the mall?" asked Robin "It's close, free and easy?" Nami still looked at Luffy and frowned a bit sad 'Doesn't he want to? Or does he have a date with someone else?'

"Yea, sure" grinned Luffy. Nami smiled and Sanji cried harder.

-xxxxxxxxx-

"Do you want a slush puppie?" asked Luffy. Nami looked at him in surprise and looked at the candy store which sells slush puppies.

"Yea, sure" smiled Nami. Luffy grinned and walked to the candy store. Nami looked around seeing a few clothes shop. 'I know what I'm going to do after the trip' smiled Nami. Luffy walked with the slush puppies towards Nami and smiled seeing she's absent in her own world. He put the slush puppie against her cheek and she screamed in shock. Luffy laughed and gave Nami her slush puppie. Nami tried to be mad and hid her smile, but it didn't work. They walked further and looked around. Nami bumped against someone and Luffy looked with wide eyes at the 'someone'. He turned and looked at Nami.

"Hey, darling, be more careful the next time" Nami nodded with a smile at the person. The said person looked at Luffy and grinned. "So, you're going out with Luffy?" He asked. Nami frowned confused and Luffy looked with half lidded eyes.

"Yes, she is" said Luffy with a stern voice.

"Really? Well, she has some beautiful features..." he grinned

"Bellamy...Shut up" said Luffy in a low dangerous voice this time. Bellamy grabbed Nami's chin and smirked

"She has some beautiful lips...Just like Hancock" Nami's eyes widened 'Is he...' Everything went fast...Nami blinked once and Bellamy flew against a store wall. Nami shivered and looked at Luffy. Luffy stood in a fighting position. Nami put her slush puppie on the ground, next to Luffy's spilled one, and grabbed his fist

"Luffy! It's ok!" said Nami trying to comfort him "Everything is fine!" Luffy relaxed a bit and Nami smiled still holding his hand "I'm not such a whore as Hancock, so you don't have to worry" Luffy looked confused at Nami and tilted his head

"Huh?" Nami blushed and thought

"W...Well, imagine! When we have a relationship, I won't kiss other men! I mean, IF we had a relationship...If that's ever going to happen...Euhm..." Luffy laughed and Nami blushed more.

"Oi Luffy! I'm getting you back for this!" yelled Bellamy mad rubbing his cheek. Nami still thought of a way to make that sentence sound good and Luffy showed his middle finger to Bellamy. Everyone in the mall looked at Bellamy, Luffy and Nami. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and grinned.

"Come we have to go" Nami smiled and grabbed her slush puppie. They ran away and laughed hard.

-xxxxxxxx-

Nami was home again and looked through the post. A letter from Bellemere?

_Hey Nami!_

_I'm coming home a bit later...Most likely after your trip...But that's not a problem, right! Gen is also coming home after a week, so it's going to be real fun! I hope you have fun with your trip and I hope you're going to be happy! I love you_

_XOXO_

_Bellemere._

Nami smiled and put the letter down. She looked sad right after, thinking about what happened in the mall. She grabbed her phone and called Robin.

_-"Hey"_

"Hey..."

_-"Nami-san! Hey! How was your date?"_

"Yea, it was fun but I have to tell you something, I bumped against some guy named Bellamy..."

_-"Ow...How was it going with Luffy"_

"He beat Bellamy when he said something about Hancock..."

_-"Really?"_

"Yea...I think Luffy still loves Hancock..."

_-"What did Bellamy say?"_

"That I had the same beautiful lips as Hancock..."

_-"Hahaha! Aw, darling!"_

"What!" yelled Nami mad

_-"You are so naive! It's really cute! He likes you!"_

"...What...?"

_-"Bellamy offended you! Not Hancock! Luffy didn't want Bellamy to touch you the same way he touched Hancock!"_

Nami blushed and thought...

"No way!"

_-"Yea! It's just like a romance novel"_

Nami blushed again

_-"But I have to pack my bag, so I see you tomorrow...Bye"_

Nami still looked at the wall and blushed. A smile formed on her face and she put the phone down. She walked to her closet and smiled. She's gonna bring the nicest clothes!

-6 a.m-

Everyone was tired and couldn't even open their eyes. Half the class was already at the airport. Robin, Sanji and Chopper are awake though, the best coffee makers with lots of caffeine!

"Where are Luffy-kun and Nami-san?" asked Vivi rubbing her eye. Robin smiled and looked at the road, seeing a large car coming their way with someone on the roof. A laughing Luffy on a huge brown car named Thousand Sunny. Franky pushed on the break and the car stopped. Luffy laughed and jumped of the car walking to the door. He opened the door and stood as a real gentlemen.

"We are at the airport, Milady" Nami laughed and took his hand gently and stepped out of the car. Usopp and Brook also came out of the car.

"Thank you, my lord" said Nami with a bow.

"They so had sex..." murmured Zoro

"They hadn't" smiled Robin. Zoro glanced at Robin and Robin only laughed. Robin and Zoro looked behind feeling an evil and angry aura.

"Relax, Cook-san...They didn't have sex" said Robin patting Sanji's shoulder. Sanji relaxed a bit. But he was still mad, though. Franky parked Thousand Sunny and stepped out of his car.

"Guys! Hurry up!" yelled Shanks. Everyone walked towards Shanks with their bags and other luggage. After a long time of checking and searching for the good gate, they finally sat in the airplane. Luffy looked through the window and smiled. Zoro sat next to him and already slept. Brook and Franky sat next to each other, Vivi and Nami sat next to each other, Robin and Kaya, Usopp and Chopper, Shanks and Sanji sat next to each other. Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami was laughing with Vivi. He smiled and looked back outside.

'That stupid bitch...I'm getting her back for annoying me...' Thought Hancock mad. Luffy looked confused and looked behind him. He felt some kind of mad aura? It wasn't Sanji...he played some cooking game on his DS and Shanks was reading...Hancock 'Shit...' thought Luffy 'She not gonna disturb me...' he turned back in his seat and looked outside with a pout

"Relax...I'm taking care of her when we are on the Island..." Luffy blinked confused and looked at Zoro.

"Please, fasten your seatbelts"

Everyone fastened their seatbelts and Luffy smiled looking outside again

'As expected from my first mate' He grinned. The plane lifted and they were going, to their new adventure!

**...**

**AGAIN 5 pages ^^ sweet! I hope you liked it! Next chapter is about Moon Island! YAY!**


	10. Hiding!

**Sorry xD I couldn't update faster =(**

**Something weird happened yesterday O_o I work at a bakery and a cute boy works there and I really like him xD and a customer came and she looked so beautiful . I thought: 'She's my rival!...O my god! I'm turning into a Hancock!' Kill me...Just kill me...**

**And my god, I lost a bet O_o and this one was really ****wrong! I lost and I have to make an M-rated story about Luffy and Nami and (I don't know if people know what it is) chatroullete! I promise, it's going to be about love and fluff and not only jacking off! Really...Kill me . I'M NOT A PERVERT!...Ok...Maybe a little...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda Eiichiro is their creator.  
...**

"Fasten your seatbelts, please" Everyone woke up and fastened their seatbelts. Luffy yawned and looked out of the window. It was night, but the outside was really easy to see with the lights on the island. He smiled open-mouthed when he saw the shape of the island. It looked like a moon! Zoro pushed Luffy away for he wanted to look too.

"Aw, isn't it cute?" asked Zoro with a smirk "A cute place for a confession" Luffy blushed and pouted mad. He glanced at Nami and Nami looked out of the window with Vivi. He smiled. The airplane landed on the airport and everyone stood up. They walked downstairs and Sanji lighted his cigarette immediately.

"I missed you" said Sanji taking a long drag.

"Was he talking about his cigarette or about Vivi?" asked Franky. Brook shrugged his shoulders and Usopp laughed

"What's the difference? He's getting horny from both"

"I'm not getting horny for cigarettes!" yelled Sanji mad

"So you do get horny for Vivi?" asked Chopper curious

"For every woman" said Sanji taking a long drag again.

"Guys, come here!" yelled Shanks. Everyone walked towards Shanks and they walked to the luggage. Everyone waited for their luggage.

"I'm hungry..." murmured Luffy sad rubbing his tummy. Nami smiled looking at his cute expression. "Sanji, do you have some bents?"

"Yea, in my bag but it's in between the luggage..." said Sanji taking the last drag before an officer approached him, giving a warning.

"I'm hungry!" whined Luffy. Hancock looked in her backpack and grabbed a sandwich out of her pack. She wanted to give it to Luffy but Nami beat her to it.

"Here" said Nami with a smile. "I hope you'll like it..." Luffy looked at it with star eyes and took it really gently and softly out of her hands not wanting to damage it.

"Thank you!" smiled Luffy with teary eyes. He opened the little plastic bag and took a little bite "You're an angel" murmured Luffy chewing slowly. Nami smiled with a blush and closed her bag again. "Ah! My bag!" yelled Luffy with his mouth full. He ran to the luggage band and grabbed his bag. He saw a rather big orange bag. He put the sandwich in his mouth and grabbed the bag. He walked towards Nami and put the orange bag on the ground before her feet. He chewed further and showed a peace sign with a smile.

"Thanks" smiled Nami

"Ymcome (You're welcome)" said Luffy with his mouth full

"I'm going to kick some manners in you!" said Sanji lifting his feet. Luffy chewed further with a smile and glanced to Robin and Zoro. They stood there and talked, waiting for their bags. Luffy tapped Nami's and Vivi's shoulders, for them standing the closest to Luffy. Nami and Vivi looked at Luffy and Luffy pointed at Robin and Zoro still chewing. Nami and Vivi smiled knowing what Luffy meant.

"I swear they are getting closer every second" smirked Nami.

"Isn't it cute?" smiled Vivi gently. Luffy gulped his sandwich and grinned

"Hey guys, what about playing poker tonight?" asked Franky showing the cards,

"That would be awesome" grinned Zoro grabbing his bag.

"But the girls and the boys can't be in the same room" said Usopp with a pout while he's holding hands with Kaya. Kaya also pouted sad.

"Isn't there a relax room?" asked Brook.

"Yea!" smiled Chopper happy

"In the relax room, it is" smiled Sanji.

"Yosh!" yelled Luffy happy

-xxxxxx-

"I'm tired!" yawned the 15 year old boy.

"It's late for you, isn't it?" asked Usopp petting his head. Chopper glanced at the clock, rubbing his eye. 11 p.m

"I guess" mumbled Chopper.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Nami. Everyone waited for Luffy and cursed a bit.

"He's late...I bet he's sleeping..." murmured Sanji mad.

"I'm going to get him..." said Nami with a mad scowl.

"Wait, Nami-swan!" Nami turned and looked at Sanji.

"Yea?"

"I'm going with you" smiled Sanji. Nami smiled and nodded

"No, you don't..." said Zoro mad. Sanji turned at Zoro with a glare

"Excuse me?" asked Sanji offended.

"You're not going with her..." said Zoro 'I have to think of a reason...' thought Zoro

"Why not!" he asked even madder

"You were going to help me, Sanji-san" smiled Robin. Zoro blinked surprised at her.

"I am?" asked Sanji slightly confused

"Yea...With my bag and books" smiled Robin uneasy. Sanji blinked a few times and turned to Nami. He shrugged his shoulders

"Sorry..." murmured Sanji confused. Nami smiled sweetly

"Don't worry" she smiled

"You have to come back fast" said Brook

"Remember, the girls can't be seen in our rooms" said Franky. Nami nodded and walked towards the stairs. Zoro saw Hancock looking at Nami and she made her move.

"Hancock!" yelled Zoro. Hancock turned with an evil glare looking at Zoro. "Play poker with us" he said with a smirk.

"No" she said and began to walk

"Are you scared?" he asked. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Zoro and Zoro only smirked. Hancock's evil aura grew. She stomped towards Hancock and sat across him.

"Deal" she said. Zoro smirked

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

'Room 64...64...Gotcha' Nami knocked on the door. She waited for a long time and pouted

"Why won't that idiot open the door..." whispered Nami mad and she knocked again. Again nothing. She looked at the door knob and shrugged her shoulders 'I can always try...' She turned the doorknob and the door opened a bit. She blinked 'O my Oda...He really is stupid' She opened and looked in the room. Luffy sat in the bed and looked outside. She only saw his back, but she wouldn't be surprised if he was sleeping. She closed the door softly...But the door fell into the lock. 'FRUCK!' yelled Nami mentally. She looked at Luffy's back and walked quietly towards him. She looked at his face and Luffy jumped up in shock. Nami jumped a step back in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Luffy holding his chest.

"We are waiting for you! We're going to play cards, did you forget?" Luffy looked at the clock and face palmed.

"Yea...I forget...Why didn't you knock and how did you come inside?" He asked

"I did knock and the door was open, doofus!" Luffy blinked and looked at the door

"Really?"

"Two times! Why didn't you hear me!" asked Nami mad.

"I was thinking..." murmured Luffy. 'That's rare...' thought Nami.

"About what?" asked Nami. Luffy looked surprised at Nami. Nami sat down on Luffy's bed and looked outside "You also were thinking back at Merry city..."

"Ow...Yea...That...Euhm...Long story..." said Luffy scratching the back of his head.

"Is it because of Bellamy and Hancock?" asked Nami still looking outside. Luffy's eyes widened

"What?"

"You're quiet since we saw Bellamy and since he offended Hancock..." murmured Nami sad.

"He offended Hancock?" asked Luffy looked at the ceiling trying to remember it. Nami turned fast at Luffy with a gasp.

"He said, I had the same beautiful lips as Hancock...And you beat the living daylights out of him..."

"Ow! That! No, no, he didn't offend Hancock! He offended you!" Nami's eyes widened and Luffy smiled with a little blush and also scratching his cheek 'So Robin was right' thought Nami with a smile. Luffy and Nami gasped when they heard sounds from the door lock.

Luffy grabbed Nami's wrist and thought of a fast way of hiding. Shanks opened the door and looked around. He raised his eyebrow looking at Luffy's bed.

'It's already late, but this is even too early for Luffy to be asleep...' thought Shanks. 'He could at least put the light of...' He closed the door and locked the door. He walked to the next door with the special key. Nami's heart beat quick realising she lay in the same bed as Luffy. Luffy held her, with her head against his chest, under his blankets and his own head was above the blankets. He held her very protective, for the beds being too small. They blushed heavily and their heart beat very fast.

"I...I think he's gone..." whispered Nami. Luffy expression turned a bit sad and Nami tried to look at Luffy "Luffy...?" He didn't let go of her and her expression turned mad. "Luffy!" whispered Nami hard...And still, he didn't let go of her. "Luffy, what's-"

"Please..."

"Hmm?" hummed Nami. 'I...Is he going to say something sweet?' hoped Nami

"...Be quiet" 'That isn't sweet!' yelled Nami mentally

"Luffy, I swear-" Nami's eyes widened as soon as she felt something...On her lips...Luffy's lips. She never thought he felt so soft and rough at the same time. They changed positions while they were kissing, with Luffy on top. Nami cupped Luffy's cheeks and Luffy moved slowly with his lips, taking the time to deepen the kiss. She hesitated when she felt his tongue tracing her lips. 'Already?' thought Nami stroking his back 'Why do I care?' She opened her mouth and played slowly with his tongue. They parted for some air with a thin string of saliva still connected with their mouths.

"Why-"

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" asked Luffy out of breath. Nami blinked a few times but her expression turned fast into a smile with pink cheeks.

"Yea!" smiled Nami. Luffy grinned and gave a peck on her lips. Nami blushed furiously and looked with half lidded eyes at Luffy

"You have to explain me why you-" Luffy gave another peck "I wasn't ready with talking!" Luffy laughed and Nami blushed "You're still laying on me, go off of me..."

"Why? Don't you like it?" asked Luffy with an evil smirk.

"Y..Yea..." she blushed "But the others are waiting..." Luffy blinked when realisation hit him

"You're right"

"I'm always right" smirked Nami

"Nuhhuh, you thought I still liked Hancock" laughed Luffy. Nami blushed and knocked Luffy's forehead. Luffy went down, with his lips next to Nami's ear "I never kissed this passionate with Hancock" he whispered. Nami shivered and blushed even more. How could Luffy be this seductive! Luffy stood up and grabbed Nami's hand, pulling her on her feet. Luffy walked to the door with Nami, hand in hand, and opened the door softly. He looked in the hallway and it was deserted. He closed the door and made a 'Shhh' sign to Nami. Nami did the same to Luffy and they chuckled softly. They walked downstairs towards the relax room. Nami let go of Luffy's hand and Luffy pouted sad.

"I don't wanna cause a commotion...Sorry..." said Nami also sad. Luffy nodded understanding and they entered the relax room.

"Finally!" yelled Usopp "Where the hell were you!" Nami and Luffy blinked

"He didn't want to wake up!" yelled Nami mad pointing at Luffy

"Guilty as charged..." said Luffy with a sign. Zoro only looked at the two with a smile. Hancock only looked mad at her cards and didn't even look at Nami and Luffy. Luffy sat down next to Zoro

"Thanks" whispered Luffy. Zoro smiled and only gave a nod.

"I'm going to deal!" yelled Usopp happy.

"Luffy-sama, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" asked Hancock with a 'sweet' smile

Nami glared at her and Robin noticed. 'He didn't want to wake up, huh?' thought Robin with a smile.

"No, I already have...Awesome things for tomorrow" grinned Luffy grabbing his cards. Nami smiled and blushed at the 'awesome' part.

"R...Really?" asked Hancock confused. "Mind if I join?"

"Yes" said Robin, Zoro and Luffy. Luffy looked surprised at hearing an echo and Nami looked surprised at Zoro and Robin. Hancock and the other mugiwara crew members blinked confused. Luffy grinned and played further.

"So...Do you and Nami have a relationship now?" whispered Zoro for only Luffy to hear

"Do you and Luffy-san have a relationship now?" whispered Robin for only Nami to hear

"I have no idea...Actually" said Nami and Luffy in unison both thinking "But we find out tomorrow!"

**...**  
**Hi! I have no idea why I said hi... Hope you liked it! Finally some progress! I hate it if a relationship progress is going really slow *cough*body bender smoothie*cough*.**


	11. A Date!

"Ok...Let's get things straight...First, I kissed Nami and asked if she wanted a date with me, the next day, which is today, we were supposedly going away with the class to some monument thingies…But I escaped the group…And I can expect Nami every minute…Yea, that must be it…" the raven haired boy whispered soft, standing against a wall.

Luffy looked at his clothes, hoping he looked good enough. He didn't plan on going on a date, so he didn't have many cool clothes by him. Just an easy pair of jeans, nike shoes and an easy red vest with a white shirt. Luffy pouted and thought for a sec. Would she like this, or not? He sighed and just waited until she came…If she even came…Luffy almost went depressive. He shouldn't think about anything, which is quite easy for him… So…Stop! Luffy took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? He never was, he wasn't nervous when he had a date with Hancock! Luffy looked at his watch and sighed again. She is coming right? Luffy pouted and frowned sad.

"Luffy!" Luffy looked up and blinked a few times.

He looked around and only saw other people. 'My imagination?' thought Luffy a bit sad. Although, he lightened up when someone touched his shoulder. He turned and smiled seeing Nami. She looked so cute! She made two ponytails in her hair and she wore a little skirt with a red tight shirt, his favorite color. She also had pink cheeks, making her extra cute.

"You look cute." He said honest with a grin. Nami's cheeks went crimson red and she coughed a bit.

"I…It's not too much, isn't it?" she asked embarrassed. Luffy smiled and shook his head no. Nami smiled and grabbed his hand softly "You look handsome." she smiled, deciding cute wouldn't fit for a boy… Luffy's grin turned even bigger. Nami loved his grin, and his grin was some kind of flu. It was contagious, making Nami grin too. They walked around a bit and looked at everything.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Nami curious.

"I have no idea." he said with a pout. Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes "What? I've never been here in my whole live…" Nami looked up in the air and nodded.

"Yea, sorry…" she murmured. Luffy smiled and held her hand tighter. Nami looked at their hands and smiled softly with pink cheeks. They walked further in a comfortable silence.

-xxxxxxxxx-

"Robin, I have a little problem…" murmured Zoro. Robin blinked confused.

"What?"

"I lost Hancock…" He said depressed. Robin's eyes widened.

"Tell everyone about this, except Sanji of course" she said. Zoro nodded and ran to the others, telling them about it. Robin frowned worried. 'What is Hancock planning?'

-xxxxxxxxx-

They walked through the city and they didn't even think about going somewhere and they weren't even looking at the stores. They already were happy if they walked next to each other. They looked around and saw a huge tree on a hill.

"There!" pointed Nami with a smile. Luffy looked up and smiled too. He nodded and walked towards the huge tree and walked up on the hill. They are on the hill and looked at the town with a huge open mouthed smile.

"It's beautiful!" smiled Nami. Luffy grinned but gasped when he saw someone in town. "What's wrong?" asked Nami noticing the gasp. Luffy looked at Nami with a pained expression and pointed at the raven haired woman in the crowd. Nami followed his finger and gasped too. "How did you notice her?" asked Nami. She was a bit jealous and sad.

"She isn't hard to notice… Come" said Luffy grabbing her hand. They ran downhill this time, but via the other way. Nami looked with a sad expression at Luffy back. They ran further and went towards a cinema. They bought tickets and went into the cinema room. They sat down with a sign and Nami breathed hard.

"Sorry…" said Luffy grabbing his phone. Nami looked with a sad frown again when he dialed Zoro's number. Luffy waited a bit with a mad and irritated face.

"Why did I see Hancock?" asked Luffy to Zoro looking at the cinema screen. Nami still looked with a sad frown. 'Does he still like her…? He noticed her in the crowd…' "It isn't hard noticing a

bitch with an ugly face and with twelve kilo make-up plastered on her face…" said Luffy pouted answering Nami's and Zoro's question. Nami smiled open mouthed and she heard Zoro laugh through his mobile. Luffy glanced at Nami and smiled. "Could you do something about her…?" Nami heard Zoro saying yes, but she didn't hear the rest. Luffy chuckled and looked at Nami again.

"Yea, she will like it" he grinned winking at Nami. Nami blushed and pouted. They were talking about her, and she didn't even know what they said! So mean… Luffy put his mobile away and looked at Nami with a gentle smile. Nami still pouted…About what were they talking!

"What were you two talking about?" she repeated. Luffy only smiled and didn't reply. She frowned mad and her pout turned bigger. Luffy grinned and ruffled her hair.

"You don't have to know" he said. Nami still pouted and straightened her hair.

"You've ruined my hair…"

"I don't care; you're still looking cute with your hair normal" He said bluntly drinking his cola. Nami blinked with a huge blush. "Shishishi" Nami smiled hearing him chuckle. He had such a weird laugh and chuckle…But that's what she loved about him. She smiled and looked back at the cinema screen. She gently grabbed Luffy's hand, making Luffy look at his hand. He smiled and took another gulp from his cola. Enjoying the movie…

.oOo.

They walked outside the cinema and talked and laughed. But both gasped when Hancock stood there…waiting for them.

"So…" She begun "How was the movie"

"Good, actually" said Luffy shrugging his shoulders.

"Good for you…You have lipstick on your cheek…" Nami looked at Luffy's cheek and smiled. She whipped it off and Luffy grinned at her.

"Bitch, listen at me for a sec…" Hancock walked closer and Nami's eyebrow twitched at 'bitch'

"I have a name…" said Nami

"I don't give a shit…Stay away from Luffy, or I'll kill you." She said very, very mad. This time, Luffy's eyebrow twitched. Nami grabbed Luffy hand again.

"Never, I don't care what you think!" yelled Nami mad. Hancock frowned mad, and almost slapped her. Luffy grabbed her fist fast. Hancock gasped and Nami looked surprised at Luffy.

"Don't touch her." said Luffy with a dangerous low voice.

"Luffy, you like me! You're being deceived by her!"

"Aw, shut up…" said Luffy still holding her wrist. Nami turned when she heard two running persons. She smiled a bit when she saw Robin and Zoro. "Listen Hancock, I. Do. Not. Like. You." Hancock gasped again and this time Sandersonia and Marigold stood behind her. Robin and Zoro stopped behind Nami. They asked what was wrong, and Nami wanted to explain, but she got cut off.

"And I won't ever like you again. This is the last time I touched you, enjoy it." Nami looked at Luffy and her expression turned soft. "And I'm going to say something I've never said to you…I love Nami, so leave us alone." Nami's and Hancock's eyes widened and Robin and Zoro smiled. Luffy let go from Hancock's wrist and Hancock looked with a hurt expression. Nami still looked with an expressionless face at Luffy.

"I won't forgive you…" She said. She walked away with Marigold and Sandersonia. Luffy sighed and Nami looked at Hancock. Her expression turned into a smile. She looked behind and Robin and Zoro were already gone. She grabbed Luffy's hand and Luffy turned looking at her. She gave a little kiss on his mouth, and Luffy's eyes widened.

"I love you too" She said while she was hugging him. Luffy grinned and hugged her back.

**-meanwhile-**

"Isn't that cute?" asked Robin shyly

"Yea" grinned Zoro not really interested in relationships. Robin glanced at Zoro

"Do you wanna go on a date with me sometime?" asked Robin out of the blue. Zoro looked surprised at Robin.

"Yea, sure, why not" he smiled. Robin smiled too and they walked towards the group again, if they weren't looking for Nami and Luffy.

.oOo.

It was late already and Luffy and Nami crept into the hotel. Nami went to her room, but gave Luffy a quick kiss first before going upstairs. Luffy smiled and turned towards the chill lounge. He saw Shanks sitting on a couch calling with his cellphone. Luffy went closer and heard a female voice. He smirked devilish and grabbed the mobile out of his hands.

"Mummy!" yelled Luffy through the phone with a cute baby voice. Shanks gasped. How did Luffy know it was Makino on the phone? "Yea, It's going fine! And with you?" he slapped Shanks hand away. "Yea, I had a date with Nami" he grinned. Shanks looked at Luffy and smiled. Shanks sat back on the couch and let Luffy alone in his 'mommy' time. It took a while for Luffy to be happy again. "It went great, we're an official couple!" Shanks smiled, enjoying his conversation.

Nami went back to her room and opened the door. Robin lay on bed reading a book and Kaya was braiding Vivi's hair. They were unusual quiet… Nami looked confused and walked towards her bed. She blinked twice seeing a mikan lying on her pillow. She looked even more confused and picked up the mikan. She frowned. It felt empty…? But the peel is still on the mikan

"Why is there an empty mikan on my pillow?" asked Nami.

"No idea" said Robin, Kaya and Vivi in unison. Nami pouted and decided to peel the empty mikan. How could someone take the insides out, but still have the peel attached? She opened the peel and her eyes widened. Something gold was inside. She grabbed it softly and looked at it. A gold bracelet… 'Luffy…' thought Nami.

"Zoro, Usopp and Luffy had planned this. Zoro laid it on your pillow, Usopp took the insides out with a spoon and glue for the peel and Luffy of course bought the bracelet" said the raven haired bookworm. Nami still looked at it; she didn't know what to say. 'That's what they were talking about on the phone in the cinema…' Nami threw the peel away and ran downstairs. The girls pretended nothing happened. She looked every were and saw Luffy sitting on the couch next to Shanks.

"Yea, and –humpfh!" Luffy got cut off on the phone, for Nami hugged him. Shanks grabbed the phone again and talked further

"Nami is hugging him right now, and I think he can't get any oxygen…But he's doing fine." smiled Shanks looking at Luffy and Nami hugging. "Wait a sec, Makino… Hey, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, go to bed." said Shanks. Nami and Luffy looked at him. "Your own beds…" he emphasized 'own'. Nami and Luffy nodded and stood up. Luffy took Shanks phone and said with a smile:

"Good night, Makino, I hope it's not too quiet for you! You still have Ace, but I know I'm ten times better" Shanks smiled and took the phone again after Makino said 'good night' too. Nami and Luffy walked hand in hand upstairs.

"Thank you for the bracelet" smiled Nami "When did you buy it?"

"Before the trip…I wanted to ask if you want to be my girlfriend…" he smiled a bit insecure. Nami smiled open-mouthed and nodded with pink cheeks.

"Yes! Of course!" laughed Nami. Luffy grinned and gave Nami a quick kiss before going into his room. He gave another quick kiss and waved. He closed the door and the whole male part of the mugiwara crew sat there.

"So?" asked Zoro and Usopp

"Nami and I are a couple!" he grinned happy. Zoro and Usopp grinned and the other crewmembers looked with wide eyes.

"You are what!" they yelled

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Sanji. Luffy only laughed and enjoyed live again.

**-  
Cheesy end… This is proving that I'm still alive ^^ I'm going to update all the stories. I'm also making a new one shot for the 600****th**** reviewer, which I really really like =D **

**Spoiler!**

**By the way, someone read chapter 607 already? I squeed frucking hard seeing the Arlong crew tattoo again…Which must mean this arc is going to be full of LuNa fluffiness!**


	12. Water and Nailpolish!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!  


* * *

**

It's so tiny, beautiful and shiny. Nami looked at her bracelet with a smile. She looked behind her and Robin, Vivi and Kaya were still sleeping, for it's 6.30 in the morning. Nami could sleep anymore, knowing a sexy and cool boyfriend almost slept in the room next to her room. She walked to her bag and grabbed her toothbrush, hairbrush and toothpaste. She walked to the door and opened it softly. She closed it softly and walked to the girl's bathroom through the hallway. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked to the mirror and looked at her face.

"You're still beautiful." Nami turned fast in shock and held her hairbrush as defence "That's not going to work…" said the raven haired boyfriend. Nami blinked a few times and looked at her hairbrush. She put her hairbrush on sink and she looked at Luffy again with a disgust face.

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" she asked. Luffy looked confused

"Girls bathroom?" Nami turned and looked half lidded at Luffy via the mirror. She pointed at the wall.

"No urinoirs…How long are you a boy?" Luffy laughed and walked to Nami. Nami put toothpaste on her brush and brushed her teeth. Luffy hugged Nami from behind with a little purr.

"You're cute…" mumbled Luffy. "I want a kiss…" Nami turned and showed her lips, covered with toothpaste "Nevermind…" Nami smiled and turned again, spitting the toothpaste out. Luffy opened his mouth with a little 'Aah' sound. Nami smiled and put her toothbrush in his mouth. Luffy grinned and brushed his teeth. Nami brushed her hair and Luffy's hair after. Luffy laughed and spitted his toothpaste out.

"I smell fresh again! I deserve a kiss!" Nami laughed and kissed Luffy on his mouth. Luffy gave a throaty chuckle and said after they parted "And I have smooth hair now." Nami laughed and brushed Luffy's hair further.

"Why are you awake already?"

"Zoro kicked me out of the bed." Said Luffy with a smile, looking at Nami

"…You sleep with Zoro? Don't make me jealous…" Luffy laughed and kissed Nami's nose fast.

"And with whom do you sleep?" asked Luffy

"I sleep with no one… I share my bed with Robin." Chuckled Nami. Luffy blinked a few times and pouted

"Yes…That's a different situation…" Nami laughed and kissed Luffy this time.

"And why didn't you fell asleep?" asked Nami curious

"The ground isn't that comfortable…And I couldn't sleep knowing a sexy girlfriend slept almost in the room next to mine."

"Me too!" said Nami surprised. Luffy looked with a disgust face.

"Ok…Now you're creeping me out…"

"No, I meant sexy boyfriend! Not Robin." Laughed Nami. Luffy laughed and nodded

"Yes, I'm very sexy." He said, making Nami laugh again. Luffy walked behind Nami and Nami turned. Luffy pushed Nami on the sink and smiled and he put his hands on her waist.

"Good morning…" said Luffy noticing he hasn't said that to Nami yet. Nami smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Hello~" Luffy grinned and kissed her on her mouth again, but this time more passionate. Nami smiled against Luffy's lips when she felt Luffy's tongue. She opened her mouth and she played with his tongue. Luffy explored every corner of her mouth and Nami did the same with Luffy's mouth. They parted and breathed hard. Luffy grinned and Nami smiled.

"How come I only can do this with you…?"

"Because I would kill you if you do that with someone else…" said Nami with half lidded eyes.

"No I mean… I never felt so funny when I did that with Hancock or someone else…"

"Who is this someone else…?" asked Nami suspiciousness.

"…" Luffy smiled uneasy "Euhm… Remember the other black long haired girl from the waterlellies…?"

"Alvida…"

"That one…"

"No way!"

"But it only was for two weeks… That's all…"

"Really…?"

"Yea, it was funny though… Alvida was my first girlfriend and Hancock hated her because Alvida knew Hancock liked me, so they had a really long fight, until Alvida broke up with me and Hancock became my girlfriend." Nami listened with awe. Luffy actually is a lady killer! "But I like you the most." Grinned Luffy. Nami smiled and they kissed again.

"You taste like mint toothpaste." Smiled Nami after parting

"You too." Grinned Luffy. "We're going to swim, by the way!"

"Awesome." Smiled Nami.

"Shanks thought it was a good idea after I asked him." Smiled Luffy 'Makino-chantage included…' smirked Luffy right after. Luffy smiled devilish and went closer to Nami's ear. He whispered.

"I can't wait seeing you in your bikini." Nami blushed crimson red and Luffy chuckled. Nami looked at the wall and didn't dare looking Luffy in his face.

"I…I can't wait seeing you half naked…" Luffy grinned and pecked her nose

"Wanna see it now?" Nami blushed even harder and Luffy chuckled harder. Damn, she so cute! Luffy and Nami looked at the door and saw a tired Vivi rubbing and blinking her eyes.

"Alriiiight~" Vivi closed the door again and walked towards her room, forgetting she had to pee. Nami and Luffy laughed and Nami stood again. They walked to their own rooms and waved. Nami opened her door and Vivi sat up straight in her bed. Nami smiled and walked to her own bed. She looked at Vivi and Kaya and they were still sleeping. Two secrets about Robin and Kaya sleeping; first, Robin slept showing her belly, and second, Kaya always talked in her sleep. Nami smiled and lay down again. Vivi walked out of her bed and went towards the bathroom. Nami looked at her bracelet again. So tiny, beautiful and tiny.

.oOo.

"Guys! Hurry up!" yelled Shanks. Brook, Franky, Zoro and Luffy ran downstairs.

"We're ready!"

"Yeah, finally…" sighed Sanji "What took you this long? Had to wax your legs?"

"No, you? Finally got rid of that bush between your legs?" said Zoro

"Nope, I don't have that." Said Sanji lightning his cigarette

"O yea…That's true, you're still a child…"

"Wanna fight, green Marimo!"

"Come and get me, goldie locks!"

"GUYS!" yelled Usopp. Sanji and Zoro frowned and walked behind the group. Nami and Robin walked together and Robin sighed. Nami noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami worried.

"I can't swim…" Nami blinked a few times and frowned.

"Really? That's not that bad right…?"

"No…But I'm still afraid…I don't get how Luffy-san, Chopper-kun and Brook-san can be this happy…" Nami looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Chopper-kun, Luffy-san, Brook-san and I can't swim." Nami blinked and looked at Luffy. Luffy laughed with Zoro and Brook.

"Mmmh…" hummed Nami. "I will help you." Smiled Nami looking at Robin. Nami smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to, Kaya and Vivi will help me, you can help Luffy." Nami smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

"And you don't have to worry, Hancock can't swim either, so you have Luffy for your own." Smiled Robin. Nami smiled and looked at Alvida. She frowned worried and looked at Robin again.

"A…And Alvida?" Robin looked at her and smiled.

"She neither." Nami smiled and hummed softly. Why didn't Luffy tell her? She shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to swim, and nobody was going to destroy that!

.oOo.

"WATERBOMB!" Yelled Franky jumping into the water. Robin, Vivi and Kaya avoided the water and Zoro, Sanji and Usopp jumped also into the water. Robin, Vivi and Kaya avoided again. Sanji pulled Vivi into the water and Usopp pulled Kaya into the water, getting a huge scream. Everyone laughed and they looked around.

"Where are the others?" Asked Zoro. Robin looked around and didn't saw the others. Robin didn't notice someone behind her. Someone pushed Robin into the water and Robin screamed of course. Robin fell into the water and sunk immediately. Someone pulled her up on her wrist and she coughed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Franky holding Robin by her wrist. Everyone looked mad at Alvida and Alvida only grinned.

"I'm sorry, but she stood so perfectly before the pool…" She screamed too when someone pushed her into the pool.

"Shishishi." chuckled Luffy getting on his knees. He knew someone was behind him and ran towards him. Luffy avoided fast and Marigold, who wanted to push him, felt into the pool as well.

"Where's Nami?" asked Luffy. Chopper and Brook also walked to the pool.

"Is it deep?" asked Brook.

"Not here" said Zoro

"I have no idea…" said Robin leaning on the poolside, referring to Luffy's question. Luffy hummed and looked at the girl's dressing room with a sad frown. He smiled again when he saw an orange haired embarrassed girl. She walked to the Mugiwara group. Luffy stood straight again and made a little pirouette.

"Have you seen everything?" Nami blushed and nodded. Damn…He looked good…With his muscles. Luffy looked at his crew and they were making fun. Luffy smirked looking at Nami, he didn't get interrupt now.

"You look awesome!" He grinned. Nami blushed more embarrassed. Luffy gave Nami a quick peck and Nami gasped. She looked around if someone noticed. Luffy grinned and pushed Nami into the water. Nami screamed and pulled Luffy with her in reflex. Nami opened her eyes under water and Luffy sunk deeper…But he smiled looking at her, not even in panic. Nami grabbed his wrist and pulled him on the surface. Luffy coughed and smiled looking at Nami.

"I knew you were going to save me!" He grinned. Nami smiled and swam towards the others. Luffy held Nami's waist for support and Nami held Luffy's waist.

"We're going to the shallow part!" smiled Sanji pointing at the spot. Nami nodded and swam towards the pointed spot with Luffy. They stopped and looked surprised when Sanji came up with the most brilliant idea ever.

"Vivi, come on my shoulders."

"Euhm, sure…" said Vivi.

"Oi, Robin!" yelled Zoro. Robin nodded and walked shakily to Zoro. She also went on his shoulders. Nami and Luffy looked at each other and grinned. Nami went on Luffy's shoulders and first had to held their balance.

"Ok! Ready!" yelled Brook. Nami, Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Vivi and Sanji nodded. "Fight!" Sanji walked towards Zoro and Vivi tried to push Robin of. Luffy walked towards Sanji. Nami tried to push Vivi off and she almost lost her balance. Nami and Luffy smirked and they tried again, and this time, Vivi fell into the water, together with Sanji and Nami and Luffy laughed…Which wasn't a great plan. Luffy and Nami were distracted and Robin pushed Nami, making them fall. Luffy and Nami coughed and spitted the water out of their mouths.

"That's mean!" yelled Luffy

"Aw, shut your trap!" said Sanji helping Vivi up. Nami laughed and helped Luffy up. Luffy pouted and looked around. He smirked when he saw the waterslide.

"Come!' said Luffy pointing at the waterslide. Everyone smiled and walked out of the pool towards the waterslide. They walked upstairs and Luffy went first. Nami went second but stopped in the middle of the waterslide. Nami looked and Luffy stopped her. He looked at her and grinned.

"Cosy, aren't we?"

"Luffy, why did you stop?" asked Nami confused. Luffy grinned and pecked her lips fast.

"Sssst…" shushed Luffy. Nami blinked confused and she already heard Sanji sliding down. Sanji crashed against Luffy and Nami and he blinked confused.

"The hell…?" asked Sanji. Luffy grinned and Nami shrugged her shoulders. Next up were Zoro, Vivi, Robin, Brook, Usopp and Kaya together, Franky and Chopper. Everyone looked confused and only Luffy grinned.

"Ready?" asked Luffy. Zoro smirked

"I was born ready…" Luffy grabbed Nami hand and slid down again. Everyone screamed on purpose making everyone in the pool going deaf. They were down in the pool and laughed their asses off. They enjoyed for the next four hours and went back to the hotel, tired and wet. Nami laughed with Robin and Nami glanced at Luffy. Luffy talked with Shanks and laughed telling what happened today. He really was like a father for him. Nami smiled and looked at the sky… She actually knows nothing about Luffy… About his real father… Family… His past… What the hell is with his scar? Nami smiled and looked at Luffy again. She guessed she was going to find out soon.

.oOo.

Nami sat alone in her room and polished her nails. She hummed softly and yawned.  
She looked at the door when someone knocked. She looked at her toenails and pouted. She walked towards the door on her heels and tried not to lose her balance. She opened the door and blinked when she saw Luffy. Luffy walked in nonchalantly and Nami closed the door. She waddled back to her bed and sat on it doing her nails again. Luffy sat next to her and grabbed the nail polish out of her hands. Nami looked confused and Luffy looked at her nails, putting the nail polish on it carefully. Nami smiled and looked at his scar.

"Hey…"

"Hey." Smiled Luffy "Long time no see." Nami smiled

"Could you tell me about your scar?" asked Nami. Luffy looked surprised at Nami and back at Luffy.

"Accident…" Nami looked at Luffy in shock "It happened before I knew Ace, Shanks and Makino. I still lived in the same house as my grandpa, but my grandpa was busy with the police and stuff, so he didn't had the time to raise me, so Makino the bar owner temporally looked after me. Anyway, I was cycling and almost had a car accident, but Shanks saved me quickly and I only had a wound under my eye. Shanks brought me back to the bar and Makino brought me to the hospital." Nami listened with awe while Luffy blew on her nails. Nami took Luffy hands and polished Luffy's fingernails.

"And your farther? And mother?"

"My father… His name is Dragon… I don't know much about him…" It was quiet between them

"And your mother?"

"Tell me something about you…" smiled Luffy. "Your father or mother." Nami blinked confused 'Did he just change the subject?'

"Euhm…I'm an orphan, I guess…I've never met my mother or father before…But Bellemere and her co-worker Genzou are my adoptive mother and adoptive father. They found me together with Naoki"

"Really…?" asked Luffy looking at his nails. Nami nodded. She looked at Luffy and frowned worried. Why didn't he wanna talk about his mother?

"Euhm…When did you meet Ace?" Luffy thought for a second. I met him at Makino's place… Sabo too…I thought they were Makino's children's but they also were 'adoptive' children…"

"Who's Sabo?" asked Nami confused, working on his other hand.

"My other brother… He…Died…" said Luffy. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy looked sad at his hand.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to…"

"Cancer, that's all…" said Luffy looking at Nami. Nami looked at Luffy with a sad frown.

"I wanna visit his grave sometimes…" said Nami with a sad smile.

"Thank you…" smiled Luffy. Nami kissed Luffy for a sec and parted fast.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Nami polished his pinky finger and smiled.

"Finished!" Luffy laughed and kissed her again "Why did you come here, by the way?" asked Nami.

"Oh, shit! I came to ask if you wanted to poker!" Nami laughed and nodded.

"Seems like fun!" They went out bed and Nami closed the door behind her, after exiting the room. They walked towards the chill lounge and prepared for a poker party!

**

* * *

Extra Long ^^ Because I love you! Review and sorry for the delay!**


	13. The Test!

"Good morning!" yelled Luffy through the dining room. He walked with a big smile to the table with the mugiwara crew. Everyone was busy with their breakfast. Luffy smiled and sat down apposite to Nami. Luffy looked at Nami with a smile but shivered fast when he discovered her dead glare. Nami stood up and grabbed his wrist. They walked away and everyone looked with a confused frown… But someone doesn't… Sanji looked mad, very mad. Nami and Luffy walked towards the hallway, towards the girl's room. Nami opened her room and closed it fast again after entering with Luffy. Luffy looked confused and Nami pushed Luffy towards her bed.

"You lied…" said Nami. Luffy looked confused at Nami and Nami looked with pain this time.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy

"You lied about your scar…" Luffy's eyes widened and he looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it… It's just a scar…" said Luffy looking at the wall. Nami sighed and looked at her blouse. She unbuttoned her blouse a bit and Luffy looked with wide eyes and with blushed cheeks of course…. Every boy would if you almost could see girls' breasts… Nami pulled her blouse of and held it in her hand. She turned and Luffy's eyes widened again… But this time in shock.

"I got this scar from Arlong… He punished me when I drew a mistake on almost every money bill… On purpose and he knew…" Luffy gulped looking at the scar on her back. "Every scar has a reason and the big disadvantage is that we always remember why the scars are made… The big ones then…" Nami turned again making Luffy blush. "Or the place… I don't think you would forget a scar underneath your eye…" Luffy pouted and Nami put her blouse on again. He didn't pout because she put her blouse on again, but mostly because she was right about his scar.

"Ok, Ok…" sighed Luffy "I was bullied on my old school, so I learned how to fight and Shanks helped me with teaching. But it didn't work so I was going to make a statement with putting a knife in my cheek, under my eye." Nami buttoned her last button and sat down next to Luffy. "How did you know I was lying?"

"I forgot Robin, Vivi and Kaya already told me how you got the scar…" (A/N chapter 3) said Nami looking at the floor. "Why did you lie?"

"Because it was stupid." Said Luffy looking at the wall. Both didn't look at each other.

"It wasn't stupid. It wa-"

"It was stupid! Everyone bullied me! They told me I was the devil! Ace too, by the way! Only because we saw Sabo die before our eyes!" Nami looked with wide eyes at Luffy. What did he just say…? Luffy stood up and walked towards the door.

"Luffy, wait!" yelled Nami.

"Everything was going alright before you asked about my stupid scar!"

Luffy already walked away and Nami still looked at the open door. Her eyes turned watery and she stood up walking downstairs. Luffy walked into the dining room, towards the exit. The whole class looked surprised. The mugiwara crew ran after Luffy and yelled.

"Luffy-san! What's wrong!" yelled Robin. She caught his wrist and Luffy turned, pulling his arm back. Robin's eyes widened seeing his glassy eyes. "Luffy…" she whispered letting his wrist go. Everyone stopped and only Luffy walked away. Sanji frowned mad and decided to go after him.

"Oi! Ero-cook!" yelled Zoro, but he got no answer back. Robin turned back to the hotel. Everyone looked worried at her. What the hell happened? Nami sat on bed, biting on her thumbnail. What happened! She was going mentally insane! Why does she always have to be this curious! Nami looked at the door when someone opened it. She whipped her tears away when she noticed it was Robin. Robin walked towards the bed and sat down. Nami still bit on her thumbnail and Robin looked worried.

"What happened?" asked Robin. Nami frowned sad and mad and looked at Robin.

"I…I don't know… Honestly…" Robin frowned and looked at Nami's trembling hands.

"Just tell what you and Luffy talked about." Nami thought and took a deep breath. She told everything and Robin cocked an eyebrow. Robin stood up and took her cellphone out of her mobile.

"Call Ace-kun." She said. Nami looked at Robin's mobile and back at Robin.

"Why?" asked Nami confused.

"I don't know how Sabo-san died… Only Ace-kun and Luffy-san know…" Nami looked at Robin's mobile again and grabbed it softly with trembling hands. She dialed Ace's number on the touchscreen and waited for Ace to answer.

_"Yo, Robin-chan! What's up? Did Luffy break down the hotel_?" asked Ace nonchalantly. Nami put the mobile on speaker and talked

"A…Ace…" She mumbled with a slight shiver.

_"Oh, Nami-neechan, It's you_!" It was quiet for a while _"What's up? Your voice didn't sound good."_"I… I had a fight with Luffy and-"

_"Ow, Oda…He's such a fucking moron! What happened?"  
_  
"I… I asked about his scar…" said Nami, making a short story out of a long story…

_"Oh…"_ It was quiet again. "_Who's there with you?"_

"R…Robin…"

_"I guess it's fine then…" _He sighed softly. _"Euhm… Sabo didn't die of a decease… He got killed…"_ Nami and Robin looked with wide eyes at Robin's mobile. _"He wasn't an orphan, he still got parents and ran away from his house… He actually was noble and rich. We saw him as a brother and no one could take in his place…He always took good care of us and mostly over Luffy, because he was the youngest. Later, his father found out where he was and he took him home again, and not to gently. He was captured for a few days, until he escaped again and decided to live his own live… But the police killed him off, ordered by his father…" _Tears collided on Nami's and Robin's cheeks, but they didn't whipe it off. _"Luffy saw everything happen on the exact time and people called him 'the devil' or something shitty like that… Like he caused it… He got tired of the bullying and shit, and you know the rest of the story…"  
_  
"W…Wait…Only Luffy saw it happen?" asked Nami confused and shocked.

_"Yup, so it's hard for him to talk about it…" _Nami stood up and exited the room. Robin turned and looked at her. Robin grabbed the phone again with a smile, whiping her tears away.

"She's gone…"

_"Yea, thought so…"_

-xxxxx-

"Luffy…" Luffy breathed hard and sat down on the shore. He took some deep breaths. He didn't even want to look behind him. Sanji let his cigarette fall on the ground and stepped on it. "Luffy, listen closely…" Sanji walked closer towards Luffy. "Dare to hurt Nami-swan… Dare to break up with her… And you lost her…" Luffy frowned confused and turned.

"What?"

"You broke up with many girls and you made them all sad… Dare to do the same with Nami and I take her away from you…" Luffy's eyes widened a bit and he stood up.

"One, Alvida brook up with me. Two, Hancock is a bitch and cheated on me. Three, I will never break up with Nami, and don't talk like she's some object!" yelled Luffy extremely mad.

"Everyone is calling me a casanova, but you're also a casanova, and you hurt ladies, so that can't even be described as a casanova!"

"I don't even want to be a casanova!"

"Listen." Sanji poked Luffy's chest "I keep an eye on you, and if you make Nami-swan cry, I take her away from you!" Luffy looked really mad and he bailed his fist.

"Try it, and I kill you." Said Luffy with a low dangerous voice

"I wi-"

"LUFFY!" Luffy looked behind Sanji and frowned seeing Nami. "I'm so sorry!" she breathed "I…I would do the same if something like that happened to me! I was being unfair! I'm so sorry!" Luffy blinked surprised and Sanji lightened another cigarette. Nami walked towards Luffy and hugged him. Luffy blinked once again but a small smile turned on his face.

"Talked with Ace, huh?" Nami nodded and Luffy grinned. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry… I reacted wrong…I was selfish"

"No, Luffy… It's my fault… You were right, everything was going alright before I asked about your scar…" she hugged him tighter and he smiled. Luffy glanced towards Sanji and frowned when he walked away. Luffy hugged her tighter too.

"Why did you say Ace also saw it?" Luffy looked sad but still hugged her, nonetheless.

"Maybe because I just needed someone back then…" Luffy looked at Sanji again, noticing he was gone "I love you so much…" whispered Luffy

"I love you too…" whispered Nami with a smile "And I'm here for you…" Luffy smiled and nodded. He looked at his belly when it grumbled. Luffy smiled and Nami laughed.

"Come, let's go. You haven't eaten anything." Luffy smiled and nodded. They walked back hand-in-hand to the hotel. Nami smiled but Luffy frowned a bit, thinking about Sanji… What the hell happened to him. Luffy looked at Nami and smiled.

"Ne, Nami… You can ask everything you want." Grinned Luffy

"Huh?"

"You've got all the right to ask!" Nami smiled and thought

"Ok, tell me about your mother." Luffy looked expressionless at Nami and he looked in the sky, thinking

"I didn't want to talk about her, mostly because I don't know who she is… Or how she even looks like… Everytime someone asks about my mom, I just see Makino… And only Makino… I can't picture someone else…" Nami smiled and held Luffy's hand tighter.

"Luffy…That's really sweet… It's almost mother day, do you celebrate that?"

"Nope, never…"

"I think you should, she would appreciate it…" Luffy smiled and Nami walked closer to him. They walked into the dining room again and smiled.

"Hi." Smiled Robin. Nami grinned and nodded, giving a sign everything was going O.K. "We're going to shop soon, are you coming with us?" asked Vivi. Nami smiled and nodded.

Kaya grabbed Luffy's hand and laughed.

"Why are you wearing pink nail-polish?"

"Euhm, yea... Her fault." said Luffy pointing at Nami. Nami giggled a bit.

"He also wears frilly pink panties." smirked Zoro

"Hell, yea! They are so comfy!" said Luffy playing the game with him

"I want them!" said Brook. Everyone laughed but Luffy turned quiet soon after Sanji talked.

"I'm going to shop with Luffy, by the way." Said Sanji. Luffy's eyes widened and turned. He looked at Sanji and Sanji smiled innocently.

"Ok." Smiled Nami.

"I'm comin-" Usopp wanted to go with them but Luffy cut him off

"No… I'm going alone with Sanji…" Usopp looked confused at Luffy.

"Alright then…" Luffy and Sanji glared at each other and nobody noticed... Although, nobody?

.oOo.

Luffy and Sanji walked through the street. Luffy walked behind Sanji and looked with daggers at him. Sanji turned out of the blue and Luffy stopped.

"How did it go?" asked Sanji curious. Luffy cocked an eyebrow

"Good."

"You still love her?"

"It couldn't get any better…"

"Ah." Sanji turned again and walked further. Luffy still cocked his eyebrow and walked further.

"Why do you even care…" asked Luffy. Sanji turned again and he looked pretty mad.

"Why do I care? Euhm, well, you already hurt a lot of ladies and if you dare to hurt her, I will hurt you…" Luffy gave a half smile.

"Which army do you've got?"

"My two legs."

"I'm shaking in my frilly pink panties." Said Luffy sarcastic. A little beating vien appeared on Sanji's forehead.

"Do you even care about Nami-swan! Or do you only use her for the sex you want!"

"N.O! I'm still a virgin, so I don't even have sex!" yelled Luffy mad.

"Prove her that you love her!" yelled Sanji.

"Fine!" yelled Luffy. Luffy mad frown dissapeard. Ow, Oda… How could he prove this? Luffy pouted and thought.

"Well?" asked Sanji.

"Let me think…" Luffy thought really hard. Sanji smiled and lightened his cigarette. 'Another bracelet? Neh… Candy…? No, only Chopper would be happy with that…' Luffy sighed hard and Sanji still looked with a smile. Luffy took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Nami's number.

"Yo, where are you?" asked Luffy. Luffy frowned. "Really, but…?" Luffy looked at a book store, close to him. "Really…? Could you walk outside… Just do, please…" Luffy smiled when he saw Nami walk out of the book store with a confused frown.

"Watch." Said Luffy to Sanji. Sanji nodded. Luffy gave his cellphone to Sanji "And listen."

Luffy walked towards Nami and Nami looked at the other way. Luffy smiled and hugged her from behind. Nami turned and smiled.

"What's up?" asked Nami confused, but with a smile.

"We never kissed in public… Did we?" asked Luffy. Nami blushed and shook her head no. "Well, then…" Luffy kissed Nami on her mouth. Nami first looked confused but kissed him back. Luffy wrapped his arms around waist and Nami wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Isn't love beautiful~." Sanji looked next to him, seeing Zoro stand with crossed arms and half-lidded eyes.

"The hell are you talking about?" asked Sanji.

"You know, Luffy also could buy something expensive… But he didn't… Makes me wonder why…" he said while putting his pinky in his ear. Sanji looked with a half-lidded eye. "Anyweed, I saw you and Luffy glare… I wondered what happened, but I guess you didn't mind your own bussiness…" Sanji looked at Luffy and Nami again, which were still kissing. "I already tell you Luffy is so much happier with Nami…"

"Yea, I know." Smiled Sanji "But you know, I'm also doing this for Luffy. He is always so emo when he broke up with a girlfriend… And his mood is contagious, and I hate that… So I'm doing this for her sake and for his sake." Zoro smiled and slammed his back… and really, really hard… Nami and Luffy parted and smiled

"Where did that come from?" asked Nami with a smile but still confused.

"I just love you…" smiled Luffy

"I love you too, idiot!" laughed Nami, once again.  
**-**

**Ugh, I hate this chapter!**** Sorry, Sanji fans! I love Sanji and I love you, so I'll make it up to you with the next chapter! And I hope Luffy wasn't too selfish, although I thought he was . And yay! Huge update bomb!** **And I'm going to update 8 stories, 2 requestes, 3 oneshots and 3 multi-chaptered… Yup.**


	14. Glue!

It was midnight. The boys' room door slowly opened from the outside. Someone must have stolen the key. The door still stood open, showing a black silhouette. The silhouette walked towards the sleeping boys. The silhouette held something in its hand. Some sort of bottle with a weird liquid. The silhouette dripped a bit on someone's hand.

"Shit…" cursed the black silhouette softly "That isn't Luffy-sama…" … Well, who could that be? 'Where is he sleeping?' thought the black haired lady. She looked around and smiled when she saw him. She walked towards him and dripped the liquid in his open hand. Hancock smirked. 'Luffy's mine…'

-xxxxx-

Luffy woke up and yawned. He looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. He cocked his eyebrow. He actually shared a room with Franky, Sanji and Chopper… But it is Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper this time… What the hell are Usopp and Zoro doing here? Luffy shrugged his shoulders and dressed fast. He walked towards the bathroom and saw Hancock standing next to the boys' bathroom door. Luffy cocked his eyebrow once again and walked towards the door, trying to ignore Hancock.

"Have you touched someone today?" asked Hancock. Luffy stopped and looked confused.

"Huh?" asked Luffy "What do you mean?" Hancock smirked and reached for his hand, but her chin fell on the ground when it was too late.

"Hey, Luffy." Smiled Nami grabbing his hand.

"Hey!" grinned Luffy.

"NOOOO!" yelled Hancock. Luffy and Nami gasped and jumped away. "LET GO OF HIS HAND!"

"Huh?"

-Meanwhile-

Zoro woke up and rubbed his eye. He looked around and he and Sanji were awake. They noticed Luffy's absent and he stood up. Zoro looked at Usopp and smirked. Zoro looked at Sanji and Sanji looked confused at him. Zoro pointed with his thumb towards Usopp. Sanji looked at Usopp and grinned. He nodded and stood up. He grabbed a pen and walked towards Usopp. Sanji drew a little thing and Zoro also drew something. They smirked and gave a high five for Usopp didn't wake up

~ Stick

"Huh?" said Sanji and Zoro in unison.

-Back-

"Ok, ok, relax drama queen… I let go of his hand…" Nami said. She frowned confused and looked at Luffy. "Let go of my hand then…" said Nami. Luffy frowned.

"I'm not holding you anymore…" Nami and Luffy looked at each others hands.

"WAAAAAAAH!" heard Nami and Luffy from the boys' room. Nami and Luffy turned confused.

"Luffy! Let go of my hand!" yelled Nami mad.

"I'm not holding you anymore!" yelled Luffy also mad.

"Damned!" yelled Hancock mad

"Why are you yelling!" yelled Nami and Luffy in unison turning back again at Hancock.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GLUED WITH LUFFY!" yelled Hancock. Nami and Luffy looked with wide eyes at Hancock.

"SAY WHAT!" yelled Nami and Luffy.

"Guys!" yelled Zoro

"Something happened!" yelled Sanji. Nami and Luffy turned again. But they didn't look worried… They actually laughed hard.

"Zoro and Sanji walking hand-in-hand!" laughed Luffy

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Zoro

"Nami-swan! I'm not cheating on you!" said Sanji. Nami looked with half lidded eyes.

"You already didn't…" said Nami. Nami looked at Zoro's and Sanji's hands and she laughed hard. "This is such a fantastic moment!" she laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Sanji and Zoro.

"Hancock, when is this over?" asked Luffy with a chuckle.

"After a few hours and it only gets sticky when the material it got on is the same… Like paper on paper… but now hand on hand…" murmured Hancock mad.

"Yea, don't think you can go away with this!" yelled Zoro mad

"What the hell were you trying to do!" asked Nami mad.

"I tried to glue his hand on mine hand! I had to spent a whole day with him, and he was going to be my boyfriend when he realised he liked me again!"

"Well, what a shame! He doesn't like me, he loves me! Idiot!" yelled Nami mad.

"Oi, Nami…" murmured Luffy. Hancock pouted and showed her middlefinger

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Nami

"Come and get me!" she yelled. Nami wanted to run after her but Luffy was stronger, pulling her to him.

"Fucking bitch…"

"Relax…" murmured Luffy.

"How could you be so relaxed!" asked Nami irritated.

"Imagine if I got glued on Hancock…" he said with a slight shiver through his spine. Nami shivered too. She looked at Zoro and Sanji and smirked.

"You're right, it could have been worse."

"Shut up." Said Zoro.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Bhuahahahahahaha! Zoro and Sanji!"

"SHUT UP!" said yelled. Shanks laughed his ass off "You are the teacher, take responsibility!" Shanks brushed his tear away, but still laughed, nonetheless.

"Nami and Luffy, ok, but you two!" laughed Shanks. He gasped and went quiet after realising something. "Nami…Luffy…"

"Yea?" both asked.

"Are you still virgin?" Nami and Luffy blushed deeply

"YES!" yelled both.

"You have no right to ask that!" yelled Luffy standing up, and dragging Nami almost with him.

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Anyway, I was asking this because were going to sleep at 2 pm because were not going to sleep tonight."

"So?" asked Luffy irritated. Zoro listened interested and Sanji was crying. Nami was biting her thumbnail.

"So…You two have to sleep together in one bed, and since you two didn't have sex, you won't perform it because you didn't even have experience it." Explained Shanks. "And I'm not getting into troubles with the hotel managers and Makino." Luffy pouted and sat down again with crossed arms.

"Luffy, relax." Smiled Nami.

"He's not even my father, what nerve…" silence fell in the room. Nami looked with a pained expression at Luffy. Luffy looked with a mad frown at the ground. She now looked at Shanks and Shanks looked with a painful frown. Nami stood up and pulled Luffy with her. Nami bowed and exited Shanks room fast.

"Oi, Nami!" yelled Luffy, which is being dragged. Sanji and Zoro looked at the door and at Shanks.

"Euhm… He slept badly, so he's cranky! He didn't mean it! Really!" said Zoro defending Luffy.

"I'll kick his ass!" said Sanji mad.

"Don't worry." Smiled Shanks. "He was right, I'm not his father and I didn't have any right to ask that…" Sanji and Zoro frowned worried. Shanks stood up. "If you'll excuse me…" Sanji and Zoro nodded and Shanks left his room. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and at their hands. Their eyes widened 'THE SAME BED!'

-xxxxxxxx-

Nami dragged Luffy outside. Luffy whined.

"Oi, Nami! You're ripping my arm out of my body!" yelled Luffy "I'm not made out of rubber!"

"You moron!" yelled Nami mad with tears. Luffy gasped a bit. Nami stopped with walking and looked mad at Luffy.

"Nami…"murmured Luffy. Nami stomped Luffy on his head, over and over again. "Ouch! Stop!"

"You moron! Ace isn't your real brother! Makino isn't your real mother! Sabo wasn't your real brother! Why do you see them as your family!" yelled Nami. Luffy's eyes widened and he gulped. "So what if Shanks isn't your real father! He still is your father!" Luffy grabbed Nami's wrist.

"I'm sorry…" murmured Luffy

"You don't have to tell me! You have to tell Shanks!" said Nami mad. Luffy nodded.

"I will… I'm sorry… You're right…" Nami nodded and whipped her tears away.

"I'm always right…" she said. They walked back to the hotel and Luffy smirked.

"Not always… remember~ you thought I still liked-"

"Aw, shut up…" she said giving a soft knuckle against his head. Luffy chuckled.

-xxxxxx-

Chopper and Usopp laughed their asses off. Franky and Brook passed out after they laughed and the girls tried to hold their laughter. Zoro and Sanji laid their heads on the table, being very, very depressed.

"You two have to share a bed!" laughed Chopper

"Every time I say you two have to get a room, o my Oda!" laughed Usopp. "You have no other choice!" Zoro and Sanji crumbled under their breath. "Why did you two held your hands in the first place!" asked Usopp

"We always draw on your face when you're asleep! But you always wake up!" yelled Zoro

"And you still were sleeping when we were ready! So we gave a high five!" yelled Sanji

~Silence~

"SO YOU TWO DREW TESTICALS UNDER MY NOSE!" yelled Usopp mad. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I HAD TO SCRUB!" Sanji and Zoro smirked

Luffy and Nami entered the relax room. Sanji and Zoro looked at them and Nami and Luffy looked away trying to hold their laughter. Sanji and Zoro laid their heads back on the table again.

"Huh?" Nami and Luffy looked at Robin "Are you two glued together as well?" asked Robin. Nami and Luffy nodded.

"It could have been worse… You could have been glued together with Hancock." Smiled Vivi. Luffy and Nami sighed relieved

"We know~" said both happy. Vivi smiled and looked at Hancock.

"She was the one who did this, right?" she asked. Luffy nodded.

"She wanted to be glued together with Luffy and stay with him the whole day…" Nami said. Zoro stood up and pulled Sanji with him.

"OI!" yelled Sanji "Stupid Marino!" Zoro stood before Hancock and looked with a dead glare and a beating vein. He pulled Sanji up with his hand.

"I don't wanna stay with him the whole day…" said Zoro mad "Make him disappear with your witch powers…" Hancock looked mad

"I can't do a thing about it!" yelled Hancock "It's over tonight!"

"Hancock! Come here!" Everyone looked at the entrance of the relax room, seeing Shanks. Hancock turned and pouted.

"Yea, yea." She said.

"One time 'yea' is enough." Said Shanks. Shanks and Hancock walked away. Nami looked at Luffy and noticed he smiled. Nami grinned and kissed his cheek fast. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami grinned. Luffy smiled.

"Any idea where we're going tonight?" asked Kaya "Shanks said we're going somewhere." Luffy shrugged his shoulders and the others looked confused.

"Maybe a disco." Laughed Vivi

"Or karaoke!" said Brook

"Nope." Everyone looked confused at Luffy "I guess something with fireworks… He loves fireworks… He made me stay up when I was young for fireworks all night…"

"Fireworks… Sounds super!" said Franky.

"I love fireworks!" smiled Kaya. Everyone was still discussing and Nami looked at Luffy. Luffy smiled looking at the others.

-xxxxxx-

"Shishishi…"

"Hihihi."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Zoro and Sanji. Sanji, Zoro, Nami and Luffy shared one room. Nami and Luffy lay in the same bed, and of course, Sanji and Zoro lay in the same bed, trying to sleep. Nami and Luffy couldn't help but laugh and Sanji and Zoro were irritated. "I can't stand this…"

"Shishishi."

"Hihihi."

"SHUT UP!"

"Nami-swan is laughing with me…"

"Ah, no, my laugh muscles are tickling…" giggled Nami.

"Let's try to sleep…" smiled Luffy. Nami nodded. They closed their eyes and went a bit closer to each other.

"Tgg…" said Zoro. "How can I ever sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Aw, shut up! You can even sleep in a tree! Or a roof! Or in a grand prix race car!"

"Yes, but you are even worse."

"Aw, shut up!"

"You're getting to close!"

"No, you are!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nami with her devil face. Luffy chuckled a bit but still had his eyes closed. Yes, he got used to it. Nami lay down again and closed her eyes. It finally was quiet in their room until…

**BONK**

"STUPID MARINO! YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE BED!"

"I so didn't do that on purpose…" murmured Zoro. Nami and Luffy looked at each other with a beating vein and half lidded eyes. They are so going to be tired tonight…

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Is everyone here?" asked Shanks

"Yes!" yelled everyone hyper and happy. Shanks smiled and counted everyone.

"Where's Hancock?" asked Vivi "Not like I care…"

"She's helping the hotel manager with cleaning as punishment." Said Shanks. The mugiwara group cheered and the captain sighed relieved. "I'm the teacher so I have to take the responsibility… remember?" giving Sanji and Zoro a knuckle on their foreheads. "Slept well?"

"Hell no." both said. Shanks chuckled.

"Let's go." Smiled Shanks. Everyone nodded and grabbed their backpacks with snacks and drinks. They exited the hotel and it already was really dark. Nami and Luffy still walked hand-in-hand but they liked it, and Sanji and Zoro…

"Mommy, why are those two guys holding hands?"

"Don't look, darling, just walk further." Sanji and Zoro frowned and blushed. They are so going to kill Hancock! Shanks pointed at a high grassy place saying to go there. Everyone nodded and followed him. They stopped at the pointed place. They spread blankets and sat on it. They already heard sounds and looked up in the sky, seeing the most beautiful fireworks.

"Moon Island is well known for their fireworks." yelled Shanks with a smile.

"I understand why!" yelled Vivi.

"It's beautiful!" yelled Kaya. Luffy and Nami only looked in silence and with a smile. Luffy looked at Shanks and Shanks only looked at the fireworks. Luffy scratched his head. Nami gasped. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami looked at their hands. She showed her empty hand.

"It's over!" yelled Nami happy. Luffy grinned and looked at Zoro and Sanji. They literally were dancing in happiness. Luffy laughed and Nami joined him. Luffy pointed at Shanks and Nami nodded. Nami went towards the girls while Luffy went towards Shanks. Luffy sat down next to Shanks and opened a bag chips. Shanks looked confused at Luffy

"Happy birthday!" yelled Luffy over the fireworks, offering him chips. Shanks smiled and grabbed some "Sorry for what I said back at the hotel!"

"Don't worry about that!" smiled Shanks

"I do, it's not really an awesome present…" Shanks laughed. "Why are you even on an island far away from home on your birthday?" Shanks shrugged his shoulders. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and sighed. They were quiet for some time and enjoyed the fireworks.

"Remember when we went to some firework show for your birthday!" asked Shanks already a bit more audible. Luffy laughed

"Yea, I ended up sleeping and you giving me a piggyback back home!" Shanks laughed and nodded.

"And Makino asked if you were heavy! She was worried about that! I said she should be worrying about your lightweight." Luffy laughed. Both looked at the fireworks again. Shanks looked at Luffy and Luffy nibbled on the chips. "Talking about Makino, is it ok if I ask her to marry me!" Luffy choked in his chips and Shanks looked with wide surprised eyes. Luffy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why the hell did you ask that?" asked Luffy

"Well, I don't know if you want me too!" said Shanks. Luffy laughed and stomped his shoulder

"It's ok! Make her happy!" yelled Luffy

"You sound like an old fart!" laughed Shanks

"You are an old fart!" yelled Luffy offended

"That's not fair!"

"I can't control you age, old fart!"

"Why you-!" Nami looked at Luffy and Shanks. They were arguing… But still with a smile plastered on their faces. Nami smiled too. She was curious what they were talking about.

"And what if I said no!" yelled Luffy with a soft chuckle

"I still would ask her!"

"Well, dad, promise me one thing, threat me on meat after the trip!" yelled Luffy. Shanks laughed and nodded

"Deal!"

"And I swear, I kill you if you make Makino miserable!"

"D...Deal!"

-xxxxxx-

"Isn't he heavy?" asked Nami worried. Shanks laughed

"Don't worry." The group walked back to the hotel. It's 4 am now so it's really early/late for them. Shanks carried Luffy on his back once again while Luffy was sleeping. Luffy couldn't take long nights, he always fell asleep. And he didn't get much sleep, so that's another fact.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" yelled Zoro. Usopp laughed and piggybacked Chopper. Chopper would laugh too if he still was awake. Brook and Franky laughed also. "Seriously! Our hands finally got free, and guess! The prince had to sleep! And who have to carry him!"

"You!" yelled Usopp, Franky and Brook. Another day, another fiasco… And so many things still have to happen…

**-  
Like Zoro's and Robin's date in the next chapter =D they are going home in the next chapter too, before I change the tittle in One Piece school trip instead of One Piece Academy. I actually wanted to make a one shot out of this, but I just made one chaper. Hope you liked this. It really cracked me off xD I hope I can still update behind the scenes and Talkroulette ~**

**This were 5 pages on word by the way, so I'm dead -.- revive me by giving me extra lots of reviews =D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**


	15. Double Date!

**GUYS! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE END! 'Huh? Dun get it...' JUST READ! I'M SORRY .**

Hi guys,  
First, I'm so sorry about the late update but I finall**y got rid of my writers block  
Second, I have a new poll, so if you have some time, please look at it and vote. Thank you.  
Third, I'll make it up with you for the late update ^^****  
Fourth, the long chapter isn't a making up.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, dun own it!  


* * *

**Black met chocolate brown. They didn't blink; they didn't look away and they didn't talk. Everyone was in the girls room, boys included (They didn't give a damn about Shanks' rules) but minus Robin and Zoro for they prepared for their date. The air in the room was heavy and the tension was noticeable. Everyone looked at Luffy and Nami with a slightly confused frown. What the hell was going on? Luffy leaned his cheek on his hand and his mouth corner rose a bit. His eyes hooded a bit and his cheeks turned slightly red. Nami cocked an eyebrow but she still didn't blink. He looked in madly love? Nami never saw him like this…

"Wanna have sex?" he asked bluntly and nonchalantly. Some gasped, some choked in their food they currently ate and SOMEONE blinked in sudden confusion and embarrassment. "Yes! She blinked! I won!" yelled Luffy happy pumping his fist into the air. Nami looked away in embarrassment 'He's such a fucking idiot!' thought Nami mad

"You guys were holding a staring contest!" asked Sanji in disbelieve. Nami and Luffy nodded.

"I told you, darling, now pay up," smirked Usopp

"That's mean! I thought you were lying again!" said Kaya with a pout, sitting in his lap.

"I don't lie! I never lie!"

"Denying you don't lie already shows you lie!"

"Ok… Sorry… I love you…" said Usopp with a smile.

"Aw… I love you, too~" said Kaya hugging him. Everyone looked with a disgusted expression.

"Ok, instead of making up with sex, we could ask Nami-swan and Luffy why they were holding a staring contest," Nami and Luffy looked with half lidded eyes. He could he assume they were doing it for a 'prize'… Maybe just for the fun?

"Shut up!" said Usopp and Kaya in unison.

"I wouldn't mind seeing their 'make up-sex'! I could see Kaya's panties!" said Brook happy.

"I'm going to dig your eyes out…" said Usopp while glaring daggers.

"Sometimes I wished I didn't have eyes…" he said with a little depressing 'Yohoho'

"Why were you playing a staring contest?" asked Franky

"Hmm…" said Luffy

"How did it start…" murmured Nami.

_~Flashback~_

"PLEASE!" yelled Luffy.

"NO!" yelled Nami "I'm not going to do something like that!" Luffy pouted and ran towards the boysroom. He opened the door and smirked when he saw Zoro sleep. He walked to him and pinched his nose. Zoro sat up directly and looked with sleepy eyes at his captain.

"Wha-" he got cut off by Nami

"Say no! It doesn't matter what he ask, just say no!" said Nami already warning him. Zoro cocked an eyebrow.

"You two are the most weirdest couple ever…" said Zoro with half lidded eyes.

"Just say no!"

"Zoro! Is it ok if we do a double date? You know, you and Robin and Nami and I?" asked Luffy with puppy dog eyes. Nami shook her head and Zoro cocked his eyebrow. He closed his eyes and leaned back again.

"I don't care," he said and yawned. Nami's chin fell on the ground and Luffy grinned.

"But it's wrong! You two don't get any privacy and stuff!" Zoro opened one eye.

"The hell do you think I do with Robin on the first date? I'm not like Luffy… I don't kiss her before she even is my girlfriend. Nami blinked a few times and she glared at Luffy after

"What did you tell…" she said.

"Like you didn't tell Robin," pouted Luffy. Nami looked away with crossed arms. So unfair.

"Ask Robin," said Zoro tiredly. Nami and Luffy looked at him for a few quiet seconds and they stormed out of the room and they ran to the girls room. Robin was reading and looked up fast when the door slammed open. Nami and Luffy breathed hard.

"Say no!" yelled Nami through her breaths

"I want a double date with you and Zoro…" said Luffy through his breaths "And Nami," he said pointing at her with his thumb. Robin smiled and looked back at her book. She turned the next page with a smile.

"I don't care," she said. Luffy's and Nami's chin fell on the ground. Exactly the same as what Zoro said… Exactly the same tone! Ok, Luffy and Nami were the weirdest couple, but Zoro and Robin were probably the most boring couple. Nami glared at Luffy and Luffy glared at Nami. They looked at each other and left the room. They still looked at each other when they went to Luffy's room. They didn't blink nor talk… And so… Their staring contest started.

_~Flashback over~_

"And then, you guys walked in and we still were staring for half an hour," said Nami depressed. Luffy still danced. Everyone smiled and shrugged their shoulders. Yes, they were a weird couple, indeed. Nami and Luffy were arguing again and everyone left and let them alone.

"They left us alone when we had our date!" said Nami with a mad frown.

"So? It's not like we are going to follow them or going to sit on their lap!" Nami frowned confused. "I also want some alone time with you, so they have enough time for their selves…" he said with a pout and he looked away. A little smile touched Nami's lips and she hugged him out of nowhere. Luffy almost got choked by her busty chest. He moved his arms but Nami still hugged him tight.

"Thanks Luffy! That's so cute!" laughed Nami with a blush covering her cheeks. She finally let him go and he reached for oxygen. He looked at her with a huge blush and Nami smiled. What was she going to wear? She thought Luffy only wanted to follow them, but hearing he also gives some attention to her, she got interested. Nami kissed Luffy fast and she ran to her own room, grabbing some clothes. Luffy looked half lidded at the door and sighed with a smile. He noticed one thing with the staring contest… She was fucking beautiful.

-xxxxx-

Luffy and Zoro stood against a wall of a café. Both sighed. Such a good life they have. Both were dressed up in easy clothes. Only difference was Luffy wore a red cap. He wore it sideways, so he looked extremely cute without knowing. Two girls passed them and giggled while laughing. Zoro and Luffy cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" asked Luffy confused

"Nothing, just remember you have a girlfriend," said Zoro with half lidded eyes. Luffy tilted his head. He still didn't get it… Let's keep it that way… Luffy gasped when someone attacked him from behind. Someone hugged him from behind and Luffy shivered. Zoro looked with wide eyes.

"Hancock! Go away!" yelled Luffy mad already knowing why he shivered. Hancock let him go and pouted sad.

"But I wanted to have fun with you…" she said sad "How about picking a movie?"

"How about me picking a movie with my girlfriend named Nami?" he asked very irritated. Zoro had to count to fifty before he wanted to smack her in her face. He usually doesn't like to hit a girl or woman, but Hancock couldn't be put in the girl slash women category. Hancock begged for a movie with Luffy but Luffy denied the whole time. Nami and Robin walked towards the café. Nami looked with narrowed eyes in the distance. She gasped and sprinted towards the café, leaving Robin suddenly confused. Nami attacked Luffy this time from his front and she put her arms around his neck. She kissed him - in front of Hancock - and Luffy and Zoro looked with inhuman wide eyes. Nami parted and looked at Hancock with half lidded eyes

"What? I'm kissing _my_ boyfriend. Got a problem with that?" she asked while emphasizing 'my'. Hancock frowned mad and she walked away. Nami smiled and looked at Luffy. Luffy still looked with wide eyes and red cheeks and Zoro looked away. Nami looked at his cap and smiled. "You look so cute," she grinned. Luffy finally snapped out of it and blinked.

"Really? You think so?" he smiled. Nami nodded. Robin walked towards them and smiled. Zoro and Robin smiled at each other and they discussed where to go. Luffy and Nami only held hands and looked at them.

"We're going to the cinema, what about you?" asked Robin with a smile.

"The Ferris wheel," smiled Nami. Robin and Zoro smiled and nodded. Nami and Luffy walked towards the Ferris wheel with entwined fingers and Zoro and Robin walked towards the cinema. Nami and Luffy first had to stand in line but Zoro and Robin could enter directly.

_-Zoro and Robin-_

"Want some popcorn?" asked Zoro. Robin nodded with a soft smile. Zoro ordered one big popcorn and one ice coffee and a beer… Guess who ordered what… They walked to the cinema room and they already ate lots of popcorn before the movie started. Robin put her head on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Sorry… I didn't sleep well, I was kinda nervous for today…" said Robin insecure. Zoro smiled.

"You seriously didn't sleep?" asked Zoro. Robin nodded. Zoro laughed in reply and Robin looked at him. "You didn't have to get nervous," Robin smiled and nodded softly "And it's ok if you want to sleep, I also sleep all the time," Robin smile grew wider.

"Thank you, but that would be unsociable," Zoro chuckled.

"But I didn't sleep either, Dartboard lectured me al night about woman…" he said with half lidded eyes.

"Seriously?" asked Robin. Zoro nodded softly making Robin laugh. The movie started and they ate their popcorn further, feeling embarrassed every time they grab each others hands instead of popcorn.

_-Luffy and Nami-_

"Damn… This is high!" said Luffy "It looks so awesome," Nami smiled and looked at him. How did he come with the idea to wear a cap? It really looked cute! Nami grabbed his hand and Luffy looked at her hand. Their finger entwined again and Luffy smiled, holding her hand tightly. She smiled noticing his acceptance. Luffy put his head on her shoulder. Nami closed her eyes and she was going to enjoy this cosy moment.

"Ne, Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"We really should do a staring contest more often…" Nami opened one eye and looked at Luffy.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful, so I just wanna look at your face…" Nami blushed and smiled.

"I love you…" she whispered "And thanks, I also wanna look at your face more often," Luffy smiled and sighed. It was quiet for some time. A cosy silence.

"Hancock was really mad," whispered Luffy with a 'Shishishi' after a while. Nami laughed and nodded. How she enjoyed to fuck Hancock up!

_-Zoro and Robin-_

"So… Want an ice cream?" asked Zoro. Robin smiled and nodded. Zoro grinned and they walked to an ice salon. He ordered one big ice cream for both to share. They went to a table and sat down. They enjoyed their ice cream with a smile. Robin sometimes let him taste her share and Zoro sometimes his, for the half of the ice cream has different taste. Both heard someone laugh and they turned to the laughter. They smiled when they saw Nami and Luffy laugh.

"What's up?" asked Robin with a smile.

"Hancock followed us, so Luffy asked me what I thought about 'our sex'. So I played along and we talked very detailed, even though we're still virgin. We seriously felt her angry aura!" laughed Nami. Luffy whipped a tear away and took a deep breath.

"Ok… I'm ok," chuckled Luffy. Zoro and Robin smiled and ate their ice further. Robin yawned a bit and Zoro noticed. "But Nami and I are going to the beach, we'll see you again," Both nodded and Luffy and Nami left again. Zoro looked at the huge tree Nami and Luffy went on their first date here.

"Wanna go up there?" asked Zoro. Robin followed his gaze and smiled. She nodded.

"Alright, it's nice to relax there," Zoro smiled. They finished their ice cream and walked towards the hill. They walked up and sat down on the grass. Robin sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"This is nice," she whispered. Zoro smirked and nodded.

"Yep, I wouldn't mind this at all," Robin laughed. She expected something like that. Zoro looked at her bag and read something interesting. He slowly grabbed the book, hoping Robin didn't mind his movement. He grabbed the book and looked at the title. History of katana's. He smirked and opened the book slowly, looking at Robin. She still had her eyes closed. He looked at the first chapter and smiled. He never thought he would read a book… Why was Robin reading this book in the first place? Robin was sleeping and Zoro was reading… The tables had turn.

_-Luffy and Nami-_

"Tomorrow back home!" said Luffy with a huge smile. Nami smiled too. They walked hand in hand and carried their shoes with their other hands. They walked through the water. Nami looked at Luffy and she narrowed her eyes with a smirk. Luffy frowned confused. Nami grabbed his cap fast and put it on her head.

"Oi!" yelled Luffy. Nami laughed and ran away. Luffy ran after her with a mad and irritated expression, while Nami laughed. Nami tripped and Luffy soon tripped after her. Nami fell into the sand on her back, the cap in the water, and Luffy fell above her on his elbows. They looked with half lidded eyes at each other and burst out in laughter next. They were happy the beach was deserted. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"Ym destromemd my map," (You destroyed my cap) Said Luffy against her lips. Nami chuckled causing a vibration on his lips. Luffy chuckled and they parted.

"You think Robin and Zoro kissed?" asked Nami curious

"No, Zoro's to shy," said Luffy. Nami smiled and nodded softly. Both stood up and Nami grabbed Luffy's cap. She brushed the sand out of her hair and she put the cap on Luffy's head, making his hair drenched. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes at her and Nami giggled. She ignored his glare and they walked further

_-Zoro and Robin. Luffy and Nami-_

Robin was awake and they walked through the city. It was turning dark so the city lights were on. Both walked hand-in-hand and looked around. Both smirked when they saw a game hall. They looked at each other and nodded. They entered the game hall and they saw Luffy and Nami playing air hockey. They decided to ignore them for they were quiet busy. They walked towards a game called Whack-a-mole and they grabbed their hammer. The game started and they played fast and hard. Nami and Luffy heard them and looked afraid. Everyone looked at them. They didn't miss one mole and they were fast… Really fast! Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy looked afraid.

"I think I did a number 2 in my pants…" Luffy said afraid. Nami laughed hard. They played long and went back to their hotel after some time. Nami and Luffy first entered the hotel and Zoro and Robin were talking. Nami and Luffy went to their room.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep…" said Robin worried. Zoro laughed

"Like I give a shit! I sleep 24/7," Robin smiled.

"Thank you…" She grabbed his hand and they walked upstairs. Both blushed with half lidded eyes when they met a kissing Luffy and Nami. Nami and Luffy departed and went to their room saying "Goodnight," Zoro and Robin looked away and brushed the back of their head.

"Well, I'm going," said Robin with a smile. Zoro nodded softly.

"'Ey…" Robin turned confused "Sorry the date didn't turn out like you wanted… Mostly my fault because I'm to shy…" Robin smiled "Sanji already told I was to shy but I stuffed my pillow in his mouth…" She laughed this time. "So… If you want to do it over, it-hmpf," Robin parted fast and looked at his blushing face.

"It's a date," grinned Robin. Zoro smiled softly and nodded. She went to her room and Zoro still looked. He entered his room, after Robin entered hers, and everyone looked at him, Luffy with a smirk.

"Is she your girlfriend~?" asked Luffy. Zoro's eyebrow twitched.

"Euhm…"

_-Girls-_

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Nami with a smile, hugging her pillow. The other two looked with a sneaky smile.

"Euhm…" said Robin. She opened the door and the door of the boys opened at the same time

"Oi, Robin…" said Zoro around the corner

"Yea?" She asked

"Are you my girlfriend?" he asked with a blush. Zoro and blushing… A rare moment.

"If you want me to," she smiled seeing his red cheeks. Zoro nodded a bit.

"Am I your boyfriend then?" he asked.

"Yes," giggled Robin

"Ok, Goodnight, see ya tomorrow,"

"Sleep well," smiled Robin and they closed the door again.

"I'm his girlfriend," she smiled. The girls cheered.

_-Boys-_

"I'm her boyfriend," he stated embarrassed. Luffy cheered with Usopp and Chopper and Sanji made a big deal out of it, telling him he couldn't have sex before their marriage.

.oOo.

Everyone was in the airplane and they were sleeping. It was really early so everyone was tired. Only Luffy was awake and looked out of the window… He felt bad… Like something was going to happen today. He looked at Nami next to him and she slept. Luffy looked around if someone else was awake… Luffy narrowed his eyes. The boa's… He didn't trust them.

"Seriously… The orange whore is going to pay for yesterday," whispered Hancock mad. Marigold and Sandersonia giggled.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sandersonia curious.

"He's going to find out later…" smiled Hancock devilish. "And Bellamy is going to help me,"

"Exiting," whispered Marigold. Luffy couldn't hear them… Damnit… Luffy sighed. He couldn't sleep at all, only because of those three bitches.

.oOo.

Luffy grabbed his luggage and wanted to walk to his crew. 'I didn't remember my bag being this heavy…' thought Luffy 'I think I bought lots of stuff…' Luffy almost walked around the corner but someone caused him to stop, by pulling on his arm. Luffy turned with half lidded eyes, already expecting who it is.

"What do you want?" asked Luffy mad

"We have to talk, Luffy-sama," said Hancock with 'puppy dog eyes'. Luffy cocked an eyebrow. He didn't want to.

Nami talked with the crew.

**Her hand on his cheek.**

She waved with a smile.

**She went closer.**

She was looking for Luffy.

**Luffy's eyes widened.**

Nami went around the corner and her eyes widened in an instant. She gasped and stepped backwards. Tears collected in her eyes. Kissing… They were kissing… Everything went fast and Nami couldn't picture it… They parted. The sentence 'I love you' had no meaning anymore...

"LUFFY!"


	16. Goddamn

**I dunno why, but I have twitter. (#!/YasaonnaChan put this after twitter com) I tweet my story progresses and comic progresses, so follow me if you're wanna know about my stories and such.**** And you could reply me with something like… 'Yes, can't wait'? Just like a review xD Or just phrase me about how awesome I am *cough**cough* Ok, story =D**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  


* * *

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…'

"NAMI!" yelled Luffy. The whole mugiwara crew looked with wide eyes when Nami ran away in tears and when Luffy ran after her. Hancock crept away with a smirk, but her face turned pale when someone grabbed her shirt from behind. She turned ever so slowly and her eyes widened when the whole mugiwara crew stood behind her. She gasped and Zoro grabbed her collar in frustration.

"You idiotic BITCH! What the hell have you done this time!" Hancock glanced at Sanji, hoping he would say something about Zoro's manners towards women… Which he didn't

"The next time…" began Sanji taking a long drag "You do something like that again, I will use my legs!" he said glaring at her with a dead shot. Hancock shuddered when she saw everyone glare at her… Goddamn…

Luffy ran after Nami but Nami took the bus quick. Luffy was to late and the bus already left. 'Shit…' Luffy looked around and something caught his eye. Zoro's bike! It already stood there since the trip! Luffy ran to it and broke the slot with all his strenght. He sat on it and he took a deep breath. He crossed away, almost getting a car crash two times. Luffy bicycled further but he screamed in frustration when he got a flat tyre. He stepped from the bicycle and took a deep breath. He had to run… Goddamn…

Nami sat in the bus and ignored all the people watching her with worried and concerned looks. She grabbed her phone and dialed Nojiko's number. She waited for a sec

_'Hey, with Nojiko…'_

"Nojiko! With Na-"

_'I'm currently busy, so please say something after the –PEEP!'_ Nami looked with an eyebrow twitch at her phone. 'Yea… Currently busy with ACE!' She yelled mentally in her head. She almost wanted to throw the mobile away, but she stopped. Her trembling under lip stopped her. Her hair shadowed her eyes and tears colided from her cheeks… Goddamn…

It was already turning late and Luffy kept running. Why was the freaking airport so far from home! He took deep breaths and he stopped. He sat down on the ground and everyone walking by looked confused. Luffy brushed his sleeve against his lips and frowned mad. His lips burned… Caused by Hancock, that is… He felt horrible… He almost had to vomit caused by the freaking stress. How much he wished he didn't talk to Hancock today… Luffy stood up again and he took a deep breath. What should he do? Run after Nami? He wasn't sure she could forgive him, even though he didn't do something… Should he talk to Ace…? And then what? What the hell is Ace going to say…? Luffy stood up straight and sighed deep. No. He was going to do it all by himself… He had it. It was his responcebillity. Luffy ran away again, but this time, back the way he came.

Nami stepped out of the bus and she ran to Nojiko's house. She opened the door after she unlocked it. Nami looked around and couldn't find her.

"Nojiko!" No answer. Nami pouted mad and she looked at the table, finding a note.

_I'm away for a school assignment for a few days. I see you soon. Probably the next day you arrived. Xx Nojiko  
_Nami looked expressionless at the note. She walked backwards and her back bumped against the kitchen wall. She slid down and sat on the ground, hugging her knees. Why did this had to happen to her? Every time… Every time she needed someone, they weren't there for her… It may sound selfish, but she really needed someone right now… Speak of the devil… Someone opened the door. Nami looked up with teary and puffy eyes. Who could that be? Nami's eyes slowly widened and more tears colided from her tears, on the ground. The person recognized her.

"Nami! What's wrong? Why are you here?" Nami stood up and hugged her out of the blue

"Bellemere!" She cried. Bellemere blinked confused and brushed her soft her

"What's wrong, hun?" asked Bellemere. Bellemere walked towards the table and Nami sat down. Bellemere prepared orange tea and it was quiet through the whole preparation. She gave Nami a cup and Nami brushed some tears away.

"I have a headache…" she murmured.

"Caused by your tears… It tears you up inside…" Nami looked at her tea. She couldn't drink it… Her throath hurts… "What happened?" asked Bellemere again. Nami took a deep sigh. She was relieved somewhere. She finally had someone to talk with.

"I…My boyfriend…"

"What boyfriend?" asked Bellemere suddenly. She didn't remember that part in Nami's live. Nami looked with half lidded puffy red eyes at her. "Sorry…"

"My boyfriend kissed another girl… His ex… And I happen to see it…" Bellemere cocked an eyebrow. She put sugar in her tea and Nami watched her movements.

"Nami… I know the type of guys you fall in love with… And this is one you actually have a relationsship with… And all the guys you fall in love with, are always nice, kind and considerated…" Nami looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you sure the ex didn't kiss your boyfriend?" Nami looked with wide eyes at her tea. She softly lifted her glance to Bellemere. "You and Nojiko have the same taste in bo-… Men… So it's quite easy to find out…" Nami smiled a bit and she looked at the sink, watching driplets coming from the crane.

"…Brother..." she murmured.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," said Bellemere confused

"It's Ace's younger brother…" Bellemere's eyes widened. She soon had a laughter fit and Nami looked confused.

"Ace's younger brother? Like hell he kissed his ex!" Nami tilted her head. "Nojiko once told me his younger brother, Luffy, had the same personallity as he has, so really Nami, he didn't kiss her…" Nami looked with a pained expression "It was the other way around… He didn't do it on purpose…" Nami looked at the sink again. Bellemere was right… What had she done? She blamed Luffy… How could she not trust him! Nami cried again. How couldn't she…? "Nami…" whispered Bellemere softly. Nami looked at her phone when it vibrated on the table. She looked at Bellemere first and she nodded. Nami nodded abck and grabbed her phone, opening the message. Her eyes widened when she saw how many words the message contained…350 words! Her eyes already turned wide when she read the first sentence…

_Dedicated to the girl I love,_

_I don't deserve her in any way. She deserves more better. But still she chose me, and I'm really grateful for that. I love her from the bottom of my heart, and it always __will stay like that. I hope she's doing the same thing for me… With her heart. I'm stupid, she's smart. She's beautiful, I'm mhuah… Still, she has my heart and she owns it._

_I love it when she smiles. My whole world lights up if she does. That's why I want to make her laugh, 24/7. I love her hair. So soft and orange… Sometimes I want to touch it, just because. Her voice… Damn, I love her voice. Every__ time she talks, she makes my whole body tingle… Like she can hypnotise me with her voice. Her eyes… I always get drowned in them, every time I look in her eyes. They are so beautiful chocolate brown and always shiny. Her body… I couldn't wish for something better, and I don't want to… I loved her body back at the swimming pool. I really sound like a pervert right now… Her whole being is perfect, except…_

_Her tears. I hate her tears. Tears take away her smile… which makes my world go dark. Her beautiful orange hair covers her beautiful eyes... Which I don't want at all. Her voice turns trembled, which I hate. I want her beautiful pure voice. The tears make her eyes red, which hides the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I hate her tears, but I am the one making her cry._

_She's sometimes angry for my stupidity, and I don't blame her at all. But that's something I love about her. She always tells me what to do and what she wants. I'm happy about that. It makes me more confident. _

_I wish she could always stay with me, forever. I want to be her boyfriend forever and__ I will do everything she wants… But please, don't leave me… I can't live without that… I'm very sorry for the things I caused to make her angry. If I could, I wished to make those memories dissapear into the sky, far away from her._

_This was dedicated for the girl I still love named,_

_Nami._

Bellemere looked worried. Nami looked at her mobile with wide eyes and her hand before her mouth. Nami stood up and stammered

"I…I have t…To go to Luffy…" she said with tears. Bellemere frowned. Nami grabbed her coat and walked towards the front door. Bellemere grabbed her bag with groceries again. Why did she come here? Oh right, she had to do the laundry… Never mind. Nami opened the door and her eyes widened with a gasp. She didn't believe it. Luffy stood on the frontporch with a bouquet with roses in his hand. Luffy looked at the name ticket.

"'This is dedicated to the girl I love'" He read. Luffy looked at her with a worried frown. "Do you know her?" Tears fell from her cheeks. Luffy gave the roses with a slight smile "I guess you do," Nami took over the roses and she looked at it, speechless. Bellemere exited Nojiko's house and she smiled. She grabbed Luffy's hand with a huge smile

"Hello, your mother-in-law, nice to meet you," Luffy looked with wide confused eyes. Nami still looked at the roses. They were beautiful

"E…Euhm… M…Monkey D. Luffy… Pleasure to meet you," he said with a bow. Bellemere smiled and looked at Nami.

"Well, I will leave you alone," finally Nami snapped out of it. She looked at Luffy and back at Bellemere again. She nodded softly. Bellemere walked away and Nami grabbed Luffy's hand. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and she pulled him inside the house.

"Do you want some tea? I still have some," she said walking to the kitchen. Luffy pulled his shoes out. He frowned worried. He walked towards the kitchen and pouted.

"Nami… I'm sorry…" he said. Nami turned and looked at him. She looked back at the roses in the vase and she played with it.

"No… I'm sorry…" she turned around "I…I didn't trust you… I should've known you didn't kiss her… I have no idea how I could blame you," Nami walked towards him and grabbed his hand softly "I'm so sorry I blamed you…" Luffy smiled and grabbed her other hand.

"And I'm sorry I talked with her…" Nami smiled and kissed him on his lips. They opened their mouths and the kiss turned more passionate. Nami brushed Luffy's back, causing a shiver through his spine. Luffy's hands travelled to her butt. She felt his manly strong hands and she liked them there. Nami parted and she dragged Luffy upstairs. Luffy frowned confused

"Oi, Nami? Where are we going?" He asked looking at the back of her head

"What does it look like?" she turned her head slightly, showing her red cheeks "To my bedroom…" Luffy's eyes widened and he blushed furiosly. They entered her bedroom and closed the door behind them. Hancock had to know what she caused… Like Luffy already said: _I couldn't wish for something better, and I don't want to…_  
**

* * *

Sorry for the fluff overload. Hope you liked this one. Oh, Nami and Luffy~ walking the path of adulthood~ Sorry if it seemed... Short. I'm going to tell in the next chapter what happened with Hancock ^^  
**


	17. Nagging!

**Ha, fast update ^^ Already sorry for the almost M-rated chapter... Well, not really, But~**  
**Ace's Shadow Girl! Thank you so much for Beta Reading =D I love you sooooo much for this xD I can't describe in words how much I love you XD!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Ace woke up and rubbed his eyes. Damn, he was tired… Nojiko was coming home today. Ace stepped out of his bed and walked towards Luffy's room. He opened the door and yawned.

"Luffy, it's time for school!"

Sometimes Luffy would curse or throw a pillow, but he didn't… Ace took a closer look and frowned. "Makino, where's Luffy?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh, really?" he smirked. Shanks entered the apartment and looked around.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked.

"I don't know… Why?" Makino asked.

"He had a fight with Nami and ran after her… I haven't seen him since then…"

"Oh, really?" Ace's smirk grew wider. His mobile rung and he picked it up. "Perfection here…"

_"Ace, did you see Luffy?"_

Ace turned worried. "Nojiko… No, I haven't, why?"

_"His jacket is here and your spare school uniform is gone…"_

Ace smirked. "Make up sex, how innocent."

_"I know, right~"_

Makino and Shanks looked with wide eyes. Make up what?

_- After some time –_

"…"

Nami looked out of the window with hooded eyes and Luffy leaned his chin into his palm, looking the other way with equally hooded eyes.

The mugiwara crew looked confused. What the hell was going on?

Nami and Luffy sighed at the same time.

"Guys, do you think what I think?" asked Franky. Some nodded with a smirk and some looked confused. Franky went closer to Luffy's ear and whispered with a smirk, "Nami's naked body~"

Luffy screamed in shock and fell backwards with his head hitting the ground. He lifted himself up with his elbows and he looked at his crew with wide eyes and a nosebleed. The mugiwara crew chuckled.

Kaya went towards Nami's ear and whispered, "Luffy's sweaty abs~"

Nami's smile widened with a soft humming voice.

"Guys, this is gold!" grinned Franky. Luffy pouted mad and brushed the blood away with his thumb.

"Oi, Nami, snap out of it…" Luffy said, shaking her shoulder.

Nami blinked and lifted her head a bit, looking at her lover. "Yeah, darling?"

Luffy pointed at the smirking crew. She looked at them and blushed. "T…They know?"

Luffy nodded with half lidded eyes.

"Tell us everything in details," Franky smirked.

"HELL NO!" Luffy and Nami yelled with cherry red faces.

"Everyone sit down." Everyone sat down on their places. "Luffy, I need to speak with you in recess."

Luffy frowned and scratched his cheek. "O…Ok…"

Shanks nodded. "Grab your books and go to page 83."

Recess started after the lesson was over and everyone went outside, except for Luffy. He walked towards Shanks and the teacher offered him a seat. Luffy sat down and blinked.

"Well…" the redhead began, "I know I'm not your father, but I'm still concerned for you could have to stop school for it…"

Luffy cocked an eyebrow.

"Was it safe?"

Luffy made an 'o' mouth, blushing. He looked away with slightly red cheeks.

"T…the first time it was… But the second…" he murmured.

Shanks frowned. "Two times?"

"Well… Yeah, yesterday and this morning…" He looked at the ceiling. "But we were taking a shower, so we're clean!" he said, rather offended.

Shanks smiled. "Listen, if Nami starts to vomit or something, just tell me. I'll take care of it."

Luffy smiled and nodded. He grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Well, off you go."

Luffy grinned and exited the classroom. "Thanks, Dad."

Shanks smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Dad, hé? I think I can comply with that…" he murmured.

Luffy walked upstairs towards the roof and met his crew. They looked at him and smirked.  
"Well, captain. Since Nami won't tell anything, why won't you instead?"

"Where's Hancock?" he asked, ignoring them.

~subtle change of object~

"Well, euhm…" Franky murmured. He hadn't expected that.

Nami smirked. Booya!

"Franky, Brook and I were asking her questions about why she did that while Zoro and Sanji went to her house, destroying her clothes," Usopp smiled. "Kaya, Vivi, Robin and Chopper stole her bag with bus ticket and mobile, so she had to walk. Marigold's and Sandersonia's bags too."

Luffy and Nami smiled. How they enjoyed this… Luffy walked towards Nami and sat down next to her. Nami crept into his lap and smiled. "I have your bento."

Luffy grinned and grabbed it. "Thank you," he said, kissed her cheek and opened the bento.

"Ow, God… they are turning into a boring 'Long nose and Kaya-neechan' couple…" Franky murmured.

"What?" both asked.

"Yohohohohoho," Brook laughed, "Boring, indeed."

"Look at Robin and Zoro and tell me what's boring," Usopp yelled, pointing at them. The crew looked at said couple.

"Say 'Aaaah'," Robin smiled, trying to feed Zoro.

"Seriously?"

"Say 'Aaaah' or I'll stuff it in your nose…" she threatened.

"A…Aaaaah!"

Robin smiled but the crew members shuddered. She could be so, so… Evil…

"Just tell one thing about your experience!" Franky said.  
"Sure," Luffy answered, and everyone looked with wide eyes, Nami included. "We made up, kissed and went upstairs."

Nami sighed and everyone looked with half lidded eyes.

"But seriously…" Robin stuffed another piece in Zoro's mouth, almost in his nose for not paying attention. "You did use protection right?" she asked worriedly. The crew looked at the couple.

"Yeah…" Luffy murmured.

"The first time… The second time, it was already too late…"

"Yeah…" Luffy repeated.

"Second?" Sanji asked while lighting his cigarette. Actually, it was rare that he was even curious.

"Yeah, second. In the shower this morning. I couldn't go to Nojiko's room for… A thing."

"The shower! Did you guys…! I told you Usopp! It isn't that bad!" Kaya said.

"It is! It's small and there's too much light!"

"Come on! Even those virgins did it!" she said, pointing at Luffy and Nami.

"OI!" the couple exclaimed.

"So there's a huge possibility you're pregnant?" Robin asked, almost stuffing food in Zoro's ear.

"Seriously! Woman! Here's my mouth!" Zoro yelled, annoyed.

"Yeah…" Nami murmured. Luffy grinned.

"I don't care if she is. Ok, we have to quit school, but I really don't care…"

Nami smiled and she put her head against his chest.

"And YOU went crazy when we did it unsafe!" Kaya yelled, and Usopp shuddered. She walked away with a mad frown.

"Kaya! Sweetie! Wait!" he screamed and ran after her.

Boring couple? It wasn't that bad…

The recess was over and they walked back to their class. They were supposed to have lessons from Yasopp now.

"Daddy! I had a fight with Kaya!" Usopp cried, holding Yasopp's leg tightly.

"Yeah? It's about time… I really don't know how she can live with you…"

"That's mean!" Usopp cried harder.

Everyone laughed. They sat down on their seats and talked a bit. The classroom door opened, showing a panting Hancock.

"I KILL YOU!" Hancock yelled, pointing at Nami. Everyone's eyes widened. "GIVE ME BACK OUR BAGS!"

"W…Wait!"

Hancock sprinted towards Nami but Zoro put his foot in the way of hers, making her trip and fall onto her face, while Nami tried not to laugh. Hancock stood up again and glared at the orange-haired girl. She grabbed her tie and Nami squawked. "Let me go!"

Luffy stood up and grabbed Hancock's wrist, which looked gently. Hancock looked at Luffy and Luffy smiled sweetly. She then started to scream when Luffy really, really grabbed her wrist – hard. She let go of Nami who looked with wide eyes.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Usopp asked while sitting on Yasopp's desk.

"Nope."

"Could you not touch her?" Luffy asked, still with the sweet smile plastered on his face "Or I won't be held for my consequences …."

Hancock took a step back and walked towards her seat. She sat down with a 'humpf'. Luffy also went back to his place, but with a smile instead.

"Grab your books and read two pages."

They read with a smile.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"No," Luffy said with crossed arms. School was over and he was home again. He was looking through some folders for wedding rings with Makino.

"This one?"

"No," Luffy said with his pinky in his nose.

Ace entered the room and looked surprised. "Luffy!" he yelled. He threw his bag away and ran towards his brother, who gasped and ran away.

Ace ran after him. He jumped and caught him, and Luffy screamed like a pig being caught. The scarred boy turned onto his back and Ace pinned his legs with his own legs, then grabbed Luffy's cheeks and pulled.

"How was your first time?" Ace laughed. "My little brother is finally mature!"

"Shuf upf!" said little brother tried to say, smacking him with his fists.

"Better than doing it yourself, hea?"

"SHUF UPF!" Luffy yelled, turning crimson. Ace laughed and Shanks facepalmed. Then the door opened and Shanks looked surprised.

"Nami?" Shanks asked.

"Nami-nee?" Ace said.

"Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami entered the living room and saw Ace and Luffy. Ace stood up and brushed his knees. "NAMI!" he yelled and ran after her.

"Save your life!" Luffy yelled, and Nami gasped and ran away.

"Come here!" Ace yelled.

"Shut up!" Shanks shouted, but to no avail. "Stay here!"

Luffy ran after Ace and Ace after Nami. Ace tackled Nami, Luffy tackled Ace and smashed his brother's head with his fist over and over again.

"Could we just look at the wedding rings…" Shanks sighed. "I kinda want to do this today…"

"Yeah sure! If Ace leaves Nami alone!" Luffy yelled madly.

"Luffy save me!" Nami cried, trying to get away.

"Yeah, save her! You might get a 'thanks' if you do!" Ace grinned.

"That's classified information!" Nami yelled madly. "I'll tell Nojiko!"

"Sure," Ace grinned. Luffy pulled his brother off of Nami and she finally was free. The two brothers were still fighting and so she walked towards Shanks, sat down on a seat and looked at all the wedding rings.

"This one is nice," she smiled. Shanks looked at it.

"Isn't the diamond too small?" he asked.

Nami smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I like small things."

"You hear that, Luffy! She likes small things! Aren't you lucky!"

"OI!" Nami and Luffy yelled.

'I'm getting him back for that later…' Nami thought with a blush.

Luffy walked towards Shanks and Nami while patting his hair straight. He looked at all the wedding rings and at the one Nami pointed at. It looked cute… He would have bought it if he won some money…

"This one?" Nami smiled. Shanks and Luffy looked at it. They smiled.

"Looks good," Shanks smiled. He looked at Luffy for his permission.

Luffy noticed him looking. "Ah, sure!" he grinned. "It looks right for her!"

Shanks smiled and nodded. "This one, it is, then."

"I have to go again," Nami smiled.

"Why did you come in the first place?" Ace asked. "Not like I mind… Just curious…"

"Shanks needed some help… So here I am," Nami smiled.

Shanks nodded. "She was early, that's why I was surprised," Shanks smiled.

Luffy walked Nami to the door. He kissed her for a few seconds before they parted again.

"Could you call Ace for a second?" Nami asked sweetly.

Luffy cocked an eyebrow but nodded. He walked to Ace, telling him he should go to Nami for a second. His brother nodded and did what he was supposed to.

"Yeah?" Ace asked.

Nami smirked and leaned to his ear. "Nojiko and I did a contest…" she smiled. "Luffy's is bigger."

Ace's eyes widened. No frucking way... "What?"

Nami walked downstairs with a smile. She turned and waved.

"I'll tell Nojiko!"

"Sure~" Nami smiled.

Ace pouted and closed the door. No way in hell his little brother… Ace dialled Nojiko's number.

_"Yeah…"_

"Nojiko, Na-"

_"Yes, Nami was telling the truth…"_

"Whaaa… B… But…"

_"Oh… And another thing… Luffy's first time ended after 45 minutes… And yours 15… Remember?"_

"NO FRUCKING WAY!"

_"Yep, and now I'm busy with my homework."_

"Noji-!" – gone. Ace looked at his mobile with wide eyes. He walked into the living room and thought about what he had just heard. He frowned and got up to Luffy's room, kicking the door open. Luffy looked with wide eyes.

"Pants off…" Ace commanded with a death glare. What… The… Fu–

-xxxxxxxxx-

"Nojiko!" Ace cried over his mobile.

_"Relax, I still love you,"_ Nojiko laughed, knowing why he was crying.

"Weeeeeh! Nojiko!"

"Weeeeeeh! Nami! Ace pulled my pants off!" Luffy cried over his mobile.

_"Aw, cutie… Want me to come over?"_ Nami asked sweetly.

"Sniff… Yes… Sniff…"

Nami smiled. _"I'll come."_

Ace and Luffy still cried like two little kindergarten kids and Shanks facepalmed. Oh my Oda…

Nami walked downstairs and saw Bellemere sitting on the couch. "I'm going to Luffy," she smiled. Bellemere smiled and nodded. She almost left but her mother stopped her just before she was about to open the door.

"Come here."

Nami walked back and Bellemere gave her something. A little box. Nami looked at it and smiled. Contraceptive pills.

"Thank you so much!" Nami smiled. She kissed Bellemere on her cheek and exited the house. She smiled when she saw Nojiko.

"Let me guess, you have to go to Ace?"

"Yep…" Nojiko smiled. "And you have to go to Luffy?"

Nami nodded shyly. Sigh… Brothers. Both smiled and walked towards the bar. Nami opened the door but the bell betrayed them.

Luffy ran downstairs and leaped into Nami's arms. Nami fell backwards with a yelp. Nojiko looked with wide eyes and held the door open.

"Luffy! We have to go inside! I don't wanna hug on the streets!" Nami yelled madly. Luffy stood up and tilted her.

"Yosh!" He ran upstairs with Nami in his arms and he kicked the apartment door open. He laid Nami on his bed and then laid down next to her. Nami blinked a few times when he closed his eyes. She smiled and went closer to him, closing her eyes and enjoying his smell in the room. So sweet and clean…

Nojiko smiled when she looked at them. Such a cute couple…

Ace looked at Nojiko with big puppy eyes. "L…Luffy…"

"You caused a dramatic trauma to Luffy! That's not nice!"

"H…He…"

"I still love you." She kissed him and dragged him towards his bedroom. "Come, I'm tired…"

Ace nodded. "Luffy wanted to scratch my freckles off my face…"

"Aw… Really?"

Ace nodded sad. She smiled. "Come, let's take a long nap. I'm sure it's over tomorrow." They also lay in bed just like Luffy and Nami. Luffy woke up a bit and grabbed the sheets, pulling them over them both. Then he smiled and went closer to her. He didn't mind to do this more often…


	18. Cookies!

**One Piece Academy 18****. Last update for the week… Well, it's Sunday… But it's the last day of my vacation, so updates are going slow again =( Sorry! I hope you like this chapter! I want a cookie…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**

"ACHOOO!"

"Moron! Why did you even go to school! You are still sick! Idiot!"

"She has such sweet nicknames for me…"

It was Friday and school just started. Luffy was sick for the whole week… Caught a cold or something. He decided to go to school again. Only his girlfriend was against it… Nami… The crew looked at Luffy. He didn't seem sick… Only a red nose… Chopper held his hand on Luffy's forehead.

He checked his throat. "Nothing out of the ordinary…" the fifteen old boy said.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" said Luffy.

Nami pouted and pulled on his cheek. "I'm so sorry I'm worried about you! I'm your girlfriend! It's my task!" Luffy chuckled and Zeff entered the classroom… Kitchen more like. "And your voice sounds to nasal!"

Zeff glanced at Nami "Nami, sit down."

"Sorry…" Nami sat down.

"Ok, we are going to make cookies for today…" Zeff said. Everyone smiled and began with the cookies. Zeff looked around. Everyone kneaded and punched their dough. Some did it gentle and some did it with frustration… Like Nami…

Zeff frowned when he saw her knead and punch. "Nami, relax…" Nami looked at Zeff and nodded a little bit. Every crew member looked at her. She relaxed a bit and kneaded further.

'It just don't turn soft…' she thought with a pout.

Everyone gasped when they heard a crash. Everyone looked at the culprit and what said culprit caused. Luffy looked expressionless at his dough and his fist which is currently in the dough. His fist in the dough didn't catch everyone's attention, but the huge crack which split his table in half. Zeff looked with wide eyes. Luffy looked at his hand.

He glanced at Zeff with a nervous frown. "Do you mind if I go outside for a second?" asked Luffy.

Zeff shook his head. Luffy left the classroom and everyone looked with wide eyes. How the hell did he do that? The first mate looked with suspicious eyes at his captain. Everyone whispered about Luffy's behaviour and some just remained silence.

Zoro took of his apron. "I'll be right back." He said. Zeff nodded soft, almost unnoticeable. Zoro left the classroom and everyone looked worried or confused. Nami only cocked an eyebrow. Was Luffy angry or something else?

Zoro walked upstairs towards the roof. He knew Luffy was there. He opened the door and got greeted by sunlight. He pinched one eye closed and his other eye got almost adjusted by the sunlight. He held his hand above his eyes for some shadow. He saw his captain, and friend, and walked towards him. He grabbed the fence and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked at the sky with determined eyes. Zoro frowned softly. Luffy looked at him and smiled.

"Ah…" said Zoro realising something.

Luffy grinned "You already know, don't you?"

Zoro chuckled and brushed one finger under his nose "I didn't know if I didn't see the advertisement in the doujo…" Luffy chuckled his standard goofy chuckle "Fighting contest, he?"

"Yup! I trained while I was sick, so I need to get used to my normal strength…" he said looking at his fist "And I went outside for the cookie dough smells funny."

"Ah, that I understand…" replied Zoro. Luffy chuckled again. "You do know you have to repay the table again, right?"

Luffy turned gloomy "I… I know… I will when I have money…"

Zoro laughed and punched his shoulder. Both walked downstairs again after some time. They entered the classroom again. They drew attention from class again. Luffy brushed the back of his head and laughed softly in embarrassment.

"S…Sorry… Long story…" laughed Luffy.

Zeff looked around "There's still some place next to Hancock, go sit there." Luffy looked at the pointed place and looked back at Zeff.

"Nope. I refuse." Said Luffy. Nami smiled softly and the other crewmembers chuckled.

"Excuse me?" asked Zeff offended.

Luffy looked around "There's also some place next to Nami…" he said, pointing at the place "So I'm going to sit there…" Zeff smiled and nodded. Hancock frowned mad and punched in her dough with rapid speed.

Luffy went towards Nami and made new dough. Nami smiled and kneaded further. Both didn't talk and enjoyed the cosy silence. Nami didn't ask about his punch. She knew he was strong and maybe he didn't know his own strength… That must be the reason.

Nami hummed a little song and Luffy chuckled. Nami made beautiful round thin ramekins. Luffy hummed with her while he was busy with his own ramekins. He looked at Nami and she was busy with putting it in the oven. Luffy smiled and made a little heart ramekin. He hummed with Nami again and put it in the oven. Both hummed as they washed their plates and cooktools. The crew chuckled as the couple hummed harder.

"Sanji… You call that round?"

Sanji's eye twitched "This, shitty old man, is round! R-O-U-N-D! ROUND!" He said, almost putting his cookies in Zeff's nose. "You want a piece of this!"

"I don't want your shitty old cookies. They taste like shit."

"Heh heh… I'm going to show you're wrong…" seethed Sanji mad. Everyone looked with interest as Zeff tasted a cookie.

Zeff smiled "Yeah… You are right. It doesn't taste like shit." He put the cookie down "It tastes like dry shit." And he walked away. Sanji yelled in frustration.

Nami and Luffy grabbed their plates out of the oven with ovenwants. They smiled when they saw their cookies. They looked delicious. Luffy looked at the little heart cookie and smiled. He let it cool off, but made sure Nami couldn't see it. Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami smiled looking at her cookies. Luffy looked at her cookies and pouted. They even looked better than his… Not fair… Nami looked at Luffy and smiled. Luffy smiled back and decided to give her cookie. He grabbed his cookie, but got met by another cookie, which was in Nami's hand. Nami and Luffy blinked. Nami looked at a heart cookie in Luffy's hand and Luffy vica versa. Both laughed as they accepted the cookies.

"Yours looks so good!" laughed Nami.

Luffy chuckled "Yours better…"

Nami and Luffy looked at their given heart cookies. They smiled. They turned when they felt a dark aura, most likely from Hancock. Both smirked like a devil. Only devil horns would finish the picture. Nami and Luffy looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you." Smiled Nami

Luffy smiled back "I love you too! Let's get children!"

"Ok with me!" laughed Nami. Hancock threw a cookie and Nami and Luffy smirked again. The bell rung after some time and the crew exited the classroom.

Zeff warned "Luffy, you have to go to the principle." Luffy pouted but nodded.

The crew looked worried. It's not like he could be suspended, but they were still worried. The crew walked to the roof and Luffy walked to the principle office. He first had to walk to the secretary, Shakuyaku, a.k.a Shakky. Shakky smiled and lead him to the principle office. She opened the door and Luffy entered. She closed the door again and Luffy looked at the principle.

"Long time no see." Said Luffy

The principle grinned "Yeah, well done." Luffy chuckled. "It used to be more visits."

The principle was Rayleigh… The previous one was Gol D. Roger, but he died from a disease. Rayleigh was always nice towards Luffy. Partly because Shanks raised him and Shanks used to be in the same class with Rayleigh and Roger, so they were friends.

Luffy sighed "Let me guess, this is about the broken table?"

"Clever, but yeah." Said Rayleigh playing with his pencil. "But I forgive you if you will win the contest." He glanced at him and Luffy blinked a few times. His confusion turned into a smirk.

"Let me guess again. You hope my training with you show's some progress in the contest?"

And the other part; Luffy and Rayleigh used to train together.

Rayleigh chuckled "Well, yeah. I do hope our training has some results." Luffy smiled and nodded. Luffy walked towards the door and opened it. He looked at Rayleigh and showed his grin.

"I will ensure!" Rayleigh smiled. Luffy exited the office and Rayleigh sighed.

"So much like Roger…"

-xxxxxxxx-

School ended and the crew exited the building. Like it's already been said, it's Friday, so everyone had to work.

"Luffy…" said Nami pulling on Luffy's sleeve, what Luffy find really adorable.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you going to do later?" she asked with puppy dog eyes, what Luffy find really, really adorable.

"I…" she pouted with big cheeks, what Luffy find really, really, really adorable "Have to train…" he murmured cautious.

"Huh?" asked Nami turning normal again "Martial arts?" Luffy nodded.

"He almost has a contest." Smiled Zoro "So he has to train."

Nami smiled happily. She finally was going to see him in action. "That's awesome!" the girlfriend cheered. "I can't wait to see you!"

Luffy chuckled just like the others. Their chuckles ended as fast as it started when they heard someone laugh behind them… A not pleasant laugh.

"Does that mean I saw him fight sooner than you did!" laughed Hancock. Ugh…

Nami turned and looked at her. "I saw him naked sooner than you did…" retorted Nami with a straight expressionless face. The crew looked with wide eyes at Nami and Hancock blushed with a mad frown

Luffy was the reddest "N…NAMI!" Nami turned and looked at Luffy with a smile. Luffy looked away and pretended he didn't hear anything. Hancock stomped away and Nami tried not to laugh.

"Well done, nee-chan!" said Franky "High five!" Nami laughed and gave a high five. Luffy looked at Nami again with half lidded eyes and a blush covering his cheeks.

"Sorry." Smiled Nami.

Luffy pouted. "Yeah… I forgive you…" he murmured. Nami laughed and kissed his forehead, making Luffy blush again. Luffy glanced at Robin and Robin looked confused "Why aren't you going with Robin to the library?" He asked.

Nami looked at Robin and Robin smiled. "Yeah, Good idea. I haven't read in a long time." Smiled the orange haired. Luffy nodded. They split up and went to their work. Luffy went to the doujo to train. Luffy put on his trainings clothes and looked into the mirror. Tomorrow is the contest… Luffy smiled and went to the training hall

"ACHOO!" he sneezed.

"Oi! Sneeze softer!" yelled Lucci. Kaki laughed and Luffy pouted. Ha… Wasn't this going to be exiting…?

-xxxxxxxxxx-

The crew entered the huge hall. The doujo reserved a huge hall for the contest with enough places for the public. The crew sat down and looked around. They saw a few participants but they didn't see Luffy.

Nami stood up and smiled. "I'll be right back." The crew nodded and she walked downstairs to the dressingrooms. She turned around the corner but bumped against someone. She looked at the someone and smiled.

"Sorry." She smiled. She passed him but her hand got caught. She turned in shock and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

He smiled "I think you have to make it up to me." Nami frowned mad.

"Oi Lucci!" The raven haired scarred boy yelled from behind.

Lucci turned "What? I'm busy!"

"Yeah! With my girlfriend!" Lucci looked at Nami and Nami frowned mad.

Lucci whistled "You got a nice catch." He let go of Nami and said girl walked to Luffy. She pouted and grabbed Luffy's hand. "Well, sorry for the rudeness." He said with a bow. He passed Luffy and Nami and Nami looked after him with blinking eyes. He had… Manners?

Luffy chuckled and entered his dressingroom with Nami. Nami looked at Luffy and saw his fighting costum. It looked like a red chinese martial arts custum, with a dragon print on the back, and it looked handsome on him… He didn't button up his jacket, which made him show his abs. Nami smiled as she looked from head to toe.

Luffy looked at her eyes as they traveled to his open jacket and he chuckled when her eyes stayed there, like they were glued. "Something you like?" he asked.

Nami nodded, bitting on her underlip. "Hmm…" she hummed. Luffy laughed and Nami snapped out of her trance. She blushed and shook her head. "Oh my Oda… That was kinda pervered, wasn't it…?" she asked embarrassed. Luffy nodded in his laughter. Nami pouted as Luffy still laughed with her.

"Aw, damn! You are so cute!" laughed Luffy, hugging her. Nami smiled and hugged him back. They looked at each other with a smile. Their eyes hooded and their lips soon touched. Nami brushed her hands under his jacket while she fought with his tongue. Luffy even gave a little moan. They parted and held their foreheads against each other with a smile. They heard a gong and Nami looked confused.

Luffy smiled "It's going to start." Luffy hid a cough, mak

Nami nodded and buttoned his jacket. "Good luck, Idiot…"

"Such a cute nickname!" the idiot squeed. Nami laughed and exited the dressingroom with her idiot.

Nami walked upstairs and Luffy walked backstage. Luffy had to draw a ticket with a number on it, deciding with he had to fight with. He looked at his ticket and it was number 4. Luffy pouted. He had to fought soon. Luffy looked at the huge list.

One: Don Flamingo  
Two: Spandam

Three: Bellamy  
Four: Luffy

Five: Law  
Six: Kaku

Seven: Baggy  
Eight: Lucci

Nine: Kalifa  
Ten: Bonney

Luffy's chin fell on the ground as he looked at the grouping. He had to fight against who? Luffy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't mind anymore, he had a relationsship with Nami now. Although… Bellamy did harass Nami in the front of Luffy… Luffy bailed his fist and took a deep sigh… He needed to relax…

The publc sat down and waited quietly to hear the grouping announcing. Nami and Chopper were discussing what kind of candy they wanted to traid.

"Ok, caramel apples and lollipops for cotton candy and chocolate." Whispered Nami. Chopper nodded and traided their candy. A little song started the announcement. Nami and Chopper paid attention now.

"We have the groups! Contest 1: Don Flamingo vs. Spandam. Contest 2: Bellamy vs. Luffy." The crew froze "Contest 3: Law vs. Kaku. Contest 4: Baggy vs. Lucci and contest 5: Kalifa vs. Bonney. Good luck and enjoy!" The public talked and discussed.

"Luffy has to what!" yelled Nami "Against Bellamy!" The crew nodded in surprise. "He's going to kill him!" the crew nodded in agreement. Don Flamingo and Spandam walked towards the platform and Robin stood up quickly.

"DON! KILL SPANDAM!" Nami looked with wide scared eyes at Robin. What the hell was that! Zoro pulled on Robin's arm and she sat down again. Nami looked at all the participants. She didn't know anybody… Well, she saw Lucci once, but she didn't really know him.

"Who are they?" she asked. The crew looked at her with bewilderment. Of course she didn't know.

"They are from the blackbeard college… Everyone is, except for Luffy. Almost everyone use dirty tricks to win." Seethed Sanji.

"Luffy could be lucky if he didn't get any wounds…" said Zoro. Nami turned worried and Robin punched Zoro's upperarm.

"Auch! What the fu-"

"Why did you say that!" said Robin mad. Zoro frowned and glanced at Nami. Nami looked worried and looked at the fight what happened before her. "You made her worried."

"No I didn't… Everything is going to be alright as soon as Luffy has to fight." Smiled Zoro "Just enjoy Don beating up Spandam." Nami looked at Robin. What happened between those two?

The fight ended and Don Flamingo won. Robin cheered hard and made Nami even more confused. The next fight was up. Luffy purposely avoided Bellamy for not already fighting him before they actually had to start. Luffy and Bellamy entered the platform and looked at each other. They didn't say a thing and only glared at each other. Nami bit on her thumb nail. How was this going to end?

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum! Sorry for the sudden stop! Don't flame or hate me please! XD Still love you all!  
**


	19. Tournament!

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the lag of updates! I have one big reason for this!**

I want to be a comic author and I met a real comic author, who got interested in my ideas and drawings. She is my sens**ei now =D So I have to go to her studio and draw and such and she teaches me some things. The only problem is I don't have much time to write and update =( So sorry!**

Thanks Himistu Sakka! I had so much fun! I dedicate this chapter to you, because you tried to predict everything! I really enjoyed it XD

I only write about Luffy's fights. Sorry if you also wanted to read the other fights.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

* * *

The two enemies stared into each others eyes. The whole public got quiet. They all looked with anticipation. What was going to happen?

Luffy slid his feet apart and brought up his fists to get into position. Bellamy repeated his action, not letting his eyes go of Luffy. Bellamy smirked slightly, making Luffy narrow his eyes.

"The winner can have Nami." He smirked. Luffy's eyes widened.

"START!" yelled the announcer.

Luffy dashed to Bellamy and Luffy kicked. Bellamy avoided with ease and slammed a fist in Luffy's stomach. Luffy grunted and jumped back. Bellamy dashed to Luffy and said jumped back again. Bellamy almost dealt a blow, but Luffy grabbed his fist fast. He held Bellamy's fist in the air and dealt a blow into his stomach when he had the chance. Bellamy backed of and kicked Luffy. Luffy avoided and grabbed his leg. Luffy used his leg to kick Bellamy's only standing leg. Bellamy almost fell on his face but he used his arms as support. He backed off again.

Luffy and Bellamy looked at each other again, breathing hard as they did. The whole public looked astounded. What did just happen?

"I'm the winner…" breathed Luffy.

Bellamy laughed "Yeah! How could you think that!"

"Nami already is mine!" he said, dashing to Bellamy. Luffy was too fast… He punched Bellamy flat in his face. Bellamy flew away but landed on his feet. His nose was obviously broken. "And I'm not going to fight over her!"

He fumed when he looked at Luffy "Lets see if you can handle this!" Bellamy moved quick, almost disappearing. The public gasped when they couldn't see Bellamy anymore. Luffy's hair shadowed his eyes. He bailed his fist and he didn't move. Slowly, he raised his fist into the air and slammed it down. You might think he hits air… But he didn't. Bellamy slammed with his face into the ground when Luffy's fist connected his head (A/N just as in the anime). The whole public gasped and yelped. How did that happen! How could Luffy see that!

"You went out of the ring six times…" murmured Luffy. Luffy went on his knees and felt Bellamy's polse. "Hmm… Still alive?" Luffy stood up, but wavers a bit. Might be caused by the hit, which was really hard.

"Winner is MONKEY D LUFFY!" yelled the announcer. The whole public cheered. The Mugiwara crew was the loudest.

"LUFFY! WELL DONE!" yelled Nami with happiness tears.

"Mugiwara! You make me proud!" yelled Franky with manly tears.

"Yohohohoho! Well done!" yelled Brook. Luffy grinned and waved at the crew. He walked towards his dressing room and closed the door behind him. He stood with his back against the door and turned pale. 'Fuck, my chest hurts…'

Someone knocked on the door. Luffy turned and opened the door slowly. He smiled when he saw his precious orange haired girlfriend. Nami hugged him softly with a huge smile. She peppered his face with kisses and Luffy chuckled.

Nami looked at him and grinned. "You were so awesome." She said.

Luffy grinned and hugged her softly. "Thanks…" Luffy looked at her and smiled "Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm the winner…" Nami laughed and kissed his forehead. They still hugged for a while.

Nami looked confused and blinked, looking at Luffy. "You feel kinda… Hot…" she said

"It is hot… I just fought…" He pouted. Nami smiled and brushed his hair. Yeah, that must be it…

-xxxx-

"LAW IS THE WINNER!" Luffy and Nami walked upstairs towards the huge hall with public. They saw Law and Kaku shaking hands. Nami and Luffy smiled and they walked to their crew. Luffy sat down and Nami sat on his lap, for there weren't enough places. The crew complimented Luffy and Luffy grinned in reply.

"Buggy and Lucci are next!"

Nami looked up after hearing Lucci's name. "Do you know Lucci?" asked Nami.

Luffy smiled and nodded "Yup, he's a friend. We often train together. He is really strong!"

Nami smiled slowly. She was quite interested in his fighting style…

"Ah, by the way…" murmured Luffy "Buggy is really weak, so you better can wait until the next fight."

"FIGHT!" Buggy ran towards Lucci and Lucci stepped away. He gave a hit in Buggy's neck and Buggy fell on the ground, knocked out. The whole public gasped and fell quiet.

Luffy grinned and yelled "Well done Lucci!"

Lucci turned and looked at Luffy. Lucci smiled and waved. He walked towards the dressing rooms and the announcer still looked with wide eyes.

"Euhm… LUCCI IS THE WINNER!" The public cheered and Luffy laughed hard. Nami still was bewildered by the little hit Lucci gave. Was Buggy that weak?

"Next fight! Bonney vs Kalifa!" The two ladies entered the platform.

Sanji's eyes turned into heart eyes "MELLORINES!" The whole Mugiwara crew sighed. Idiot…

The crew watched them fight. Kalifa used her legs more, which made Sanji in love with her even more. Bonney was more like a combat fighter. They gave blow after blow and their fighting level was equal to each other. Luffy watched in interest. This was better than the previous round. Kalifa kicked Bonney in her stomach, almost making her fall out of the ring. Bonney grabbed her legs and swung her away. Kalifa lost her balance and Bonney took the opportunity to kick her out of the ring. The public cheered when Bonney won.

"MELLORINE! WELL DONE!" yelled Sanji. Zoro pulled on Sanji's arm and he sat down again, still swooning.

"Next fight! Kid and Coby!"

"Aw, poor Coby…" heard Nami from the public. She frowned confused and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked a bit worried.

"Ne… Luffy…" Nami pulled on Luffy's sleeve. Luffy looked at her "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Coby has no chance of winning…" murmured Luffy with a frown. "Kid always uses dirty tricks… Don too, by the way…" Nami looked at the tournament chart and frowned. He had to fight with Don in the next round… Nami frowned worried. She looked at Luffy and noticed he was still hot and red.

Nami's eyes slowly widened. "You're sick…" she whispered. Luffy looked at her and grinned… Only grinned. Not even denying… She saw Luffy's eyes widen as he looked at the fight. Nami frowned and followed his gaze.

"Stop it!" yelled Zoro. Nami's eyes widened too. Kid grinded his knee into Coby's arm. Coby screamed in pain. Nami went of from Luffy's lap and Luffy and Zoro ran downstairs to Coby.

"Kid is the winner!" the announcer yelled.

Zoro went on his knees and looked at Coby's arm.

"What!" yelled Luffy mad "That's totally unfair! Breaking arms is against the ru-" Luffy eyes widened when he saw who the judge was. "Why are you the judge!" yelled Luffy looking at Killer. Zoro looked up and frowned mad.

"Seems like a fight between the Supernovas." Someone whispered again. Nami frowned confused.

"Ne, what's a Supernova?" she asked.

Robin looked at her " The Eleven Supernovas… Luffy is one of them and Zoro too. Law, Kid and Bonney also. Killer too and he is part of Kid's 'crew'… The Eleven Supernovas are the eleven strongest martial arts fighters of the world…"

Nami's eyes widened slowly "What?"

"Kid is eleven, ten is Luffy, Zoro is number 2, Bonney is 4, Killer is 5 and Law is number 7…" she explained further(A/N I used their bounties). Nami looked at Luffy again. Law ran to Coby and talked with Zoro. Zoro nodded and grabbed Coby carefully, walking to the dressing rooms.

Luffy glared at Kid. "I get you back for this…" he seethed.

"I can't wait." smirked Kid. Luffy frowned madder and walked to the dressing rooms. Nami looked at the chart. Kid passed the round and Kalifa gave up… Nami understood why she did that. Which meant Kid automatically passed the next round too.

"Next fight… Don vs. Luffy." Nami frowned worried… Luffy and Don walked onto the platform. They looked at each other. "Fight."

Don dashed towards Luffy and Luffy jumped, using Don's shoulders as he jumped over him. Don turned and almost kicked Luffy, but Luffy did a backwards jump, getting some "ooh" and "aah" 's from the public. Luffy kicked Don, but he avoided as well. They stood still for a few seconds and looked at each other again.

The public gasped when both disappeared once again. They sometimes appeared when they dealt blows, but they disappeared as fast as they showed up. Nami looked up in the air when they appeared there. Luffy crashed his fist into Kid's back, making him fall down. He almost crashed against the ground but he landed safe in time. Luffy clicked his tongue in annoyance while he fell. Luffy landed safe and stood into a fighting position.

Don grinned, something which Luffy didn't trust. Don disappeared again and slammed into Luffy's back, making Luffy almost fall. Luffy used a handstand and landed safe on his feet, but as soon as he looked up, he got a fist against his nose. Luffy grunted and fell on his back. He screamed a head splitting scream as soon as he got a knee against his rib with all of Don's weight and speed. The whole public gasped and stood up when they heard some sort of snap.

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami. Zoro heard the scream and ran towards the platform. His eyes widened when he saw the play before his eyes.

"Luffy!" he yelled. The whole crew ran towards the platform. The girls and Chopper went to Luffy for his condition and the others yelled to Don and Killer.

"Are you guys crazy!" yelled Zoro. Sanji had to stop him before he killed someone. "Let go of me!"

"Luffy, are you ok!" asked Nami extremely worried. Luffy still lay with his eyes pinched, grabbing his rib. He struggled against the pain when Chopper tried to unbutton his costume. He looked at his rib and frowned. It was red, thick and purple. Luffy struggled further. The whole public looked afraid and worried.

"C…Chopper!" seethed Luffy. Chopper looked at Luffy "Gi…Give t-"

"No!" yelled Chopper "What if your long is going to collapse!"

"Give it! I have to fight with Kid later!"

"Coby is in a less serious state then you are!"

"CHOPPER!" yelled Luffy. Chopper looked with wide painful eyes. The whole crew looked at the doctor and captain. Chopper sighed and grabbed something out of his back. He gave it to Luffy and left.

"I'm disappointed in you…" said Chopper soft.

Luffy looked at him with a sad frown. "Guys… Go with Chopper…" The crew nodded and walked away. Zoro still was fuming, just like the others. Nami looked worried. What did Chopper give him? Luffy sat up straight. Nami looked with wide eyes. How did he…?

"Yo, Don!" Don turned and a fist met his face. Don flew against Killer, crashing against the wall. The whole crew, besides Chopper, looked surprised and shocked. Luffy stood up straight and looked at his fist.

Chopper blinked after he noticed something. "Ahhh!" He yelled, pointing at Luffy. Luffy grinned and fell on his back, screaming a bit when he landed. Chopper ran to Luffy and looked at his skin. "You're not pink! You didn't use it!" he exclaimed. Luffy chuckled and winced. Damn, he was so in pain… Chopper laughed happily.

'What could Chopper have given him?' thought Nami worried

"Luffy is the winner!" yelled Zoro through the microphone. Everyone cheered happy. "I'm the new ref, by the way… We are having a little break now, final round, Kid vs Luffy vs Law!"

-xxxxxxxx-

Luffy sat in his dressing room, yelling from the pain. Law and Chopper tended his rib.

"I don't understand why you're going to fight…" said Law mad.

Luffy chuckled soft "And letting you win? Hell no…" Chopper smacked Luffy head. It wasn't funny… Nami sat on a chair and looked at Luffy. She was worried. Why was he going this far? She didn't even want to ask… Luffy was too stubborn, so talking with him didn't have any effect…

Law and Chopper finally where done with tending his rib.

"Leave us alone…" said Nami with a mad frown. Law and Chopper looked at her and nodded. They left and closed the door.

"Luffy's girlfriend?" asked Law. Chopper nodded softly with a sad frown.

The tension in the room got really cold and thick. Luffy looked at Nami with a nervous frown and Nami looked with a cold glare "Do you love me?" she asked. Luffy blinked.

"Yeah, of cou-"

"Stop fighting…" she responded, not even letting him talk further.

Luffy frowned "What?"

"Stop fighting…" she repeated. She didn't even explain.

"Why?"

"I love you…" she said. Luffy frowned deeper. What the hell is that for explanation? "Everyone loves you and you are getting hurt, making the love turn into worry… I'm more worried about you then loving you right now…" Luffy's eyes widened. Was that… A tear? "So please, stop?" Luffy frowned and looked away. Nami sighed and stood up. She walked to the door and grabbed the door knob

"Ok..." she said, and she left. Luffy looked at the door. He sighed and winched after caused by the pain. Luffy stood up and walked towards the platform. He walked on it, already seeing Law and Kid. Luffy frowned when he saw Kid. Kid and Law stood in a fighting position but Luffy stood straight. He couldn't really prepare...

"Ready?" asked Zoro. He didn't continue until Luffy looked at him. Zoro moved his head a bit and Luffy nodded. He didn't know Zoro referred to him. "Start..."

Kid dashed towards Luffy and Law dashed towards . Kid almost punched Luffy against his sore rib, but Luffy leapt into the air and landed fast again. Law slammed two fists into Kid's back and Kid turned fast, grabbing Law's fists. Luffy kicked Kid's legs, almost making him fall. He managed by using his hands. Luffy and Law kicked on the same time, aiming for his belly, but he tensed his belly muscles. Luffy and Law backed off when Kid almost kicked them. Kid jumped and kicked Luffy against his cheek. Luffy slid on the ground and Kid dashed towards Luffy, jumping with his knee forward. Law kicked him out of the air, making Kid crash on the ground. Lay grabbed Luffy's hand and helped him on his feet. Luffy winched in pain again.

Nami frowned worried. Why didn't he stop when she asked. She bit on her thumbnail when she saw Luffy tremble.

'Fuck...' Thought Luffy 'I see blurry...' he staggered a bit but he stood straight again.

"Why can't Zoro disqualify Kid! He did something which was against the rules!" said Nami pulling on Vivi's sleeve. Vivi looked at her with a sad frown.

"Zoro isn't a legally ref... It would only count if he had a diploma..." said Vivi sad. "And I don't think Luffy would let him..." Nami looked at Luffy again. Why not? "Luffy... Would have killed him if it was someone else from our crew..."

Nami's eyes widened and she looked at Vivi again. "What?"

"Luffy always is like this... He also thinks about his friends before himself..." Nami looked at Luffy again. He always did that, right? She couldn't forbid that... She stood up and held her hands next to her mouth

"KILL HIM, LUFFY!"

Luffy looked up at her and blinked in confusion. He smiled and looked back at Kid again.

Law then slammed into Kid's back, sending him flying. Crying out, Kid rolled across the platform. He stopped himself and then got up slowly. When he turned to them, he wore his deadliest glare. Then he scoffed and gave them a half smirk. He stood up again and dashed towards Law, receiving a kick from Kid against his head, making him fly. Kid dashed to Luffy next. Luffy already gasped. He saw too blurry! Getting up, Law scowled at Kid as he held his head. He almost punched Luffy but Luffy quickly avoided.

Turning quickly, Kid grabbed Luffy by his head and then tossed Luffy. Grabbing Luffy's head again, he then slammed his fist into his face a few times and kneed his gut before slamming his head against the platform. Law kicked Kid hard and fast. Kid let go of Luffy and backed off. Luffy grunted in pain, holding his face.

"LUFFY! YOU CAN DO IT!" yelled Nami again. The whole Mugiwara crew stood and cheered for him. Luffy sat up and brushed the blood from his nose. He looked at the public and smiled.

"BRO! KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!" he heard. Luffy looked around and saw a cheering Ace with Nojiko sitting next to him.

"ARE YOU MY GRANDSON! KILL HIM!" Luffy's eyes widened. His eyes travelled to a broad old man. Luffy blinked in confusion. What the hell is his grandpa doing here?

"COME ON, PUPIL! LET SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Luffy looked around again. Rayleigh…

"LUFFY! BETTER FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU WIN! OR YOU CAN'T HAVE DINNER!" yelled Makino. Luffy pouted. How unfair…

Luffy stood up and looked at Law. "Ok… We are going to beat Kid and after, I walk from the platform…" murmured Luffy

"What? Why?" asked Law. Luffy grabbed Law's hand and placed it on his forehead "Wow… You are burning…" nodded and narrowed his eyes, looking at Kid.

Luffy grinned and chuckled. He rose up a hand and beckoned Kid to come to him. Kid grunted irritated and dashed to him.  
Kid bared his teeth and began to growl at them. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Luffy quickly charged Kid, whipping his leg out to strike his side. Bringing up his arms, Kid tried to block with a battle cry, but was becoming too weak and was instead knocked down onto the platform. Blinking a bit confused, Luffy then turned and grinned to Law. They were weakening him.

Luffy dealt a few blows into his stomach and kicked his side. Law dashed towards Kid's back and punched him there,

Growling as his anger built, Kid leapt up and tackled Luffy to the ground as he began to pound his fists into Luffy's face as he screamed in his psychotic rage. Law kicked Kid away.

"This isn't martial arts anymore!" yelled Nami mad.

"Be right back." Said Ace, running downstairs. Nojiko smiled and ate her chips further. Ace entered the platform and when he did Killer entered too. Ace and Law both ran Kid and kicked him. Killer kicked Ace.

"Think I can't do a thing about this…" said Zoro dropping his microphone down. He pulled out his uniform and entered the stage.

"Yep." Said Franky as he walked downstairs. Usopp walked after him with Sanji.

2 against 7… This was going to be interesting. The seven dashed towards the two and fought. It already is obvious who won.

-xxxxxx-

"Thanks Luffy." Grinned Coby. Luffy grinned back while Chopper tended his face with bandages. "You look like crap…" Luffy laughed hard, but winced in pain already.

"You have to relax at home... You feel really hot..." said Chopper. He finished with tending Luffy and the exited the dressing room area. The crew walked outside and the saw Lucci, Kaku and Law standing outside. Law walked to Luffy and Luffy tilted his head.

"Here…" Luffy blinked confused. Law handed him an envelope with money. "It's your share…"

"You're sure?" Law nodded. Luffy took the money with a smile. Nami smiled softly. Luffy looked like crap with all the bandages and bruises… But everyone looked like crap now. Luffy looked at Law as he left.

"Well done!" said Lucci as he slapped Luffy's back.

Luffy screamed like a little girl. "My rib, idiot!" yelled Luffy mad. Lucci laughed and left together with Kaku. Luffy laughed and held the envelope in the air.

"Time for booze!" he yelled. The crew cheered and walked towards the bar.

Nami smiled and grabbed Luffy's hand. "Sorry for what I said…" she murmured.

Luffy grinned "It's ok! You were worried, I understand… I'm sorry for making you worried." Nami smiled and held her head on his shoulder and they entwined their fingers. They walked like this for a while and enjoyed it.

They opened the door and Luffy yelled with a cheering voice "MAKINO! BEER!"

"NO DINNER FOR YOU!" she said.

"Come on!" yelled Luffy depressed. The whole crew laughed while Luffy and Makino fought. Nami smiled, even though Luffy still sometimes winced in pain. Sure, she was worried, but he was home now.

"LUFFY! CATCH!" yelled Ace coming from the kitchen.

Luffy caught it with one hand and grinned "YOSH!" he ran away and Makino ran after him.

"COME BACK WITH THAT HAMBURGER!"

* * *

**********Next chapter is going to a fluff one :D prepare!**


	20. Candy!

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes slowly when his mobile rung. Luffy looked at his nightstand and reached for it, but he couldn't get it. He sighed and lay back again, closing his eyes. The sun shone through the curtains, lighting his room. Luffy heard a groan from next to him and Luffy's mouth turned into a slight smile. Nami looked at Luffy with an irritated expression.

"Can't you pick up your phone?" she asked.

Luffy smiled and shook his head no. "My rib, remember?" he asked "What if my long gets collapsed?" he repeated Chopper's words.

"You didn't have any problems with it yesterday…" Nami murmured, trying to ignore the irritating ringtone.

Luffy grinned softly with pinkish cheeks "That's because you did all the work~" Nami frowned and tried to get the phone. Luffy chuckled as she reached for it. "Why don't you get out of bed~" he asked mischievous.

Nami pouted and reached closer to the phone. She groaned but grabbed it. She gave Luffy the phone with a smile and half lidded eyes. "Because I'm butt naked, that's why…"

Luffy grinned and finally answered the phone. "Yeah?" he asked. Nami smiled and crept closer to Luffy. Luffy listened while Nami kissed his neck. "Hmm, yeah…" he said again. Nami didn't know if he talked to her or to the other one.

"Tomorrow?" he asked. Nami kissed his chest and left little bites in his skin. She heard him holding down a moan "Yeah… I'm going tonight." Nami stopped finally and looked at him. She tilted her head and frowned in confusion. "Ok, bye."

Luffy put his phone down and looked at Nami with a sad pout. "Why did you stop?"

Nami smiled and kissed him further. Luffy sighed, whined a bit due to his pain, but he enjoyed her kisses, nonetheless. Nami kissed him on his lips and their kiss turned more passionate. They parted with a smile. Luffy played with Nami's short orange hair and Nami brushed his scar.

"Ne…" the girlfriend started "When will Ace and Makino come home?"

The boyfriend smiled slowly and thought "Makino comes around 2 am… She always is doing groceries on a Sunday, and Ace is at Nojiko's place… So that will be around tonight…"

Nami smiled and made little circles on his chest "Oh, really now?"

"Really." Chuckled Luffy.

Nami smiled seductive and kissed his cheek "Let me do all the work…"

"Yes, ma'm…" They kissed passionate again and enjoyed every second.

-xxxxxxx-

Nami and Luffy had a casual breakfast. Nami made the food and Luffy was washing the dishes. Nami sat on the couch with a smile and Luffy cleaned the last dish with a smile. Nami stood up and grabbed the dishes. She put them on the top shelf, for Luffy couldn't stretch his arms too well with his rib.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" asked Luffy with a smile. Nami thought and looked at a magazine.

"I have read about a candy festival…" replied Nami "We could do that." Luffy's face beamed up with a huge smile

"That's a great idea!" Nami smiled and nodded softly. She walked to the hallway and grabbed her shoes. Luffy skipped behind her and grabbed his shoes too. He ran to his room and Nami looked confused.

Luffy came back with his wallet and Nami frowned soft."You don't have to pay..." said Nami. Luffy always paid for her... She didn't like that... She used to like it, but it changed over the past few years.

"I still will." replied Luffy while he grabbed his jacket. Nami sighed and nodded again. He was too stubborn. It was a family thing… Luffy and Nami had to do everything to make Ace go away to Nojiko's place…

"Ok." Nami murmured. Luffy grinned. He won again. Nami and Luffy left and walked downstairs towards the bar. Luffy hummed and Nami kept quiet. They saw Makino in the bar, cleaning a few things. Luffy and Nami blinked in confusion and walked towards her.

"How come you're here?" asked Luffy confused.

Makino smiled and put the glasses down. "Shanks just left… We talked and such…" she replied. Nami and Luffy looked at each other and back at Makino with both the equally mischievous look. Makino broke out in sweat and looked away with a whistle.

"About what~?" asked Luffy with a little singing tone in his voice. Makino sweated more.

"Tell us all about it~" grinned Nami. Makino gasped. The girlfriend is joining!

"Ne~" said the couple in unison, wanting an answer. They twined their fingers together and placed their chins upon them, with their elbows on the bar, eyes on Makino. Makino looked away and showed her hand. Nami squealed and Luffy chuckled when they saw the engagement ring around her finger. "How beautiful!" said Nami. She already saw the ring, but it is even prettier in real life instead of a picture.

"Ah Luffy, a package arrived this morning for you." Said Makino pointing towards the kitchen.

"Already!" asked Luffy in surprise. He ran towards the kitchen and Nami still looked at Makino's ring. Luffy smiled and opened the box, searching something. He finally found it and stuffed it in his pants pocket.

Luffy walked back with a smile. "Nami, are you ready?" Nami nodded with a smile. Nami and Luffy left the bar, saying 'bye' to Makino. Luffy and Nami smiled and walked hand in hand, fingers entwined, through the streets. Nami looked at Luffy's pants pocket with curiosity. What did he order? Nami now looked at Luffy's face and her curious look turned into a sad look. What was he going to do tonight? Luffy turned into a mysterious being in one morning.

Nami's eyes widened. "Are you cheating on me?" she asked.

Luffy looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Seriously? Even after last night?" Asked Luffy. Nami blushed a bit, repeating the scene from last night "And this morning?"

Nami blushed even more. "B… But you're being all mysterious…""

Luffy frowned while his hand was playing with the little thing in his pocket. "You're right… I'm cheating on you." Nami gasped "With a guy with black hair and freckles…"

"O…Ok… So you're going to do something with Ace… Tonight… But what do you have in your pocket." Luffy grinned and brushed his index finger under his nose.

"Secret~"

"Idiot…"

-xxxxxx-

The couple walked through the candy festival. Everywhere were different colours. It smelled sweet and nice. Nami walked while licking a huge heart shaped lollipop and Luffy walked with cotton candy, both enjoying the sweetness. Nami and Luffy switched candies and ate further with a chuckle.

"How much money do you have?" asked Nami looking into his wallet.

Luffy closed his wallet and chuckled "None of your bees wax." Nami frowned and puffed her cheeks. Luffy chuckled and kissed her cheek. Nami blushed and Luffy chuckled.

"Ooi, no kissing in public!" heard Luffy and Nami. Both turned and grinned when they saw Ace and Nojiko. Ace grinned and Nojiko waved. Nojiko walked to Nami and talked with her and Ace walked to Luffy, wrapping his arm around him.

"Some good sex last night?" he yelled more than asking. Before he could laugh a fist met his nose. "AUCH! FUCK!"

"Shut your trap!" yelled Luffy. Nami blushed with a facepalm and Nojiko comforted her.

"Come on! We could hear you! And it is 9 corners from Nojiko's house!" Once again, a fist against his nose. "Stop that! I thought your rib was broken!"

"Bruised, thank you very much!" said Luffy still mad. "And shut the fuck up!"

"Ooi, don't curse!" said Ace

"Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!" replied Luffy

"Shut up, idiots! You're making a scene here!" yelled the two sisters to the two idiotic brothers. The two brothers glared daggers at each other. The two girls walked further and the boys walked with them. Ace noticed Luffy didn't take out his other hand out of his pocket.

"Did you receive it?" asked Ace.

Luffy looked at him and nodded. "Can you hold it with you? Nami is getting suspicious…" Ace smiled and nodded. Luffy fast gave it to Ace and Ace stuffed it into his bag. Luffy grinned but his grin fast subsided when he smelled something extremely sweet.

Luffy ran past Nami and Nami frowned confused. "Huh?" Nami frowned and ran after him. "Luffy, wait up!" Nojiko and Ace looked at them and smiled softly.

Nami frowned mad and pushed away the crowd. Nami stopped and looked with wide eyes when she saw where Luffy was looking at. Luffy's tongue stuck out and he drooled.

"I thought I smelled chocolate." He said with a smile.

The couple looked at a huge ass fountain with chocolate syrup instead of water. Luffy ran to it and jumped into it. Nami gasped and ran to the fountain. What if it was deep? Luffy couldn't swim! A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in it. Nami yelped and her face met the chocolate syrup. Luffy laughed hard and Nami coughed. The laughing boy drank some syrup and hummed in satisfaction. Nami smiled when she saw his smile.

She chuckled and drank some syrup, enjoying it too. "I really get holes in my teeth." Laughed Nami.

Luffy laughed too. "I know what you mean!" Both went out of the fountain when it got cold again. Both walked with chocolate drenched closthes back to Ace and Nojiko. Both laughed when they saw the, in chocolate drenched, couple.

"We aren't the only one!" said Luffy in defense, pointing to the other couples getting out of the fountain.

"Yeah, well still." Laughed Ace. "When are we going by the way? The sun is going down." Luffy looked at the sky and pouted sad.

He looked at Nami and Nami smiled. "Just do what you want to do, I will see you tomorrow at school again."

Nojiko nodded "Same for me."

Ace and Luffy nodded. Luffy kissed Nami for the last time this day and Ace also kissed Nojiko. They parted ways and walked away. Nojiko grasped Nami's wrist and pulled her, whispering in her ear. "We're going to follow them."

"What?" asked Nami confused "Why?"

"I think they are planning something… and Ace was quite absent today."

Nami frowned and thought. "Luffy too… And he was looking at his watch the whole time…" Nojiko nodded.

"Let's go." Both said. They walked behind Ace and Luffy. The two black haired siblings didn't say a thing to each other, which was quite strange. Nami and Nojiko kept some distance from them. The sisters' eyes widened when they saw where they walked too. Was that… A graveyard?

Nami grabbed Nojiko's wrist and Nojiko nodded, knowing what she meant with it. They had mixed feelings over things. Should they go, or just let them go? The two sisters still were curious. They walked behind them again and both blinked when they saw a broad grey old man.

"Hey gramps!" grinned Ace. Nami's and Nojiko's eyes widened.

"Hey." He said with a grin, equal to Luffy's and Ace's. Luffy sat down on the ground and looked at the grave with a sigh. "I'm done here." Smiled Garp. Luffy and Ace nodded. Ace also sat down and looked at the same grave.

Garp wanted to leave but Luffy stopped him. "Gramps…" Garp turned again "I have bought something bu-"

"Just give it…" said Garp with a smile. Luffy looked at him and his confusion was readable over his face "You're just like your father like that. Always too fast. I bet she would like it, even though you two are too young… If you think she is the one, then you should try…" Nami and Nojiko frowned. About who were they talking?

Garp chuckled a bit "And that girl is just like your mother. Always sticking her nose into someone other's bussiness…"

Luffy chuckled and nodded "I know." Luffy turned a bit and looked to Nami's and Nojiko's direction. "Oi, Nami! Come here!"

"You too, Nojiko!" Nami and Nojiko gasped. They sighed and stood up, slumping towards them. The sisters looked at the grave and their eyes widened. Sabo.

"Ne… Luffy…"

"Sit down." Smiled Luffy. Nami nodded and sat down next to him. She looked at the grave with a sad frown. She looked at Luffy's and Ace's grandpa and he walked away. They sat there quiet and looked at the grave. Luffy hugged his own legs and Ace leaned his head on cheek. They missed him…

Ace and Nojiko left after an hour and Luffy and Nami still sat there. Ace have given Luffy a little box before he left. It was turning dark and the light from the candle illuminated their faces. Nami looked at Luffy and smiled softly. He looked tired… She didn't mind sitting like this. He woud have done the same thing for her.

Luffy looked at Nami and grinned. "I don't know if you would mind it if I give it to you now…" Nami frowned confused "But it is the gesture that counts…" Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and put the box in her hand. Nami frowned and opened it. Her eyes widened and she needed to hold back a scream. She was looking at the engagement ring she pointed in the folder.

"Oh god, Luffy…" Luffy grinned and brushed his cheek.

"I bought it with the tournament money." Grinned Luffy "But don't worry, I still have money enough for a few months." Luffy thought "Ace also gave Nojiko an engagement ring…" Nami stood up, box clamped in her hand. Luffy looked at her.

"Are you done?" asked Nami with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Caused by the candy? Luffy frowned and nodded. He blew the candle out and exited the graveyard with Nami. There was enough light, so it wasn't scray.

"Why are we leaving?" asked Luffy, while Nami dragged him over the streets.

"I'm not going to make out with you on a graveyard."

Luffy laughed loud. Nami smiled softly, though it sounded perverted.

"But Nami…"

Nami turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"I… It only is an engagement ring… It's not like we're getting married now and such…"

"Of course not!" laughed Nami "We're way too young!" Luffy chuckled and hugged Nami. Nami looked at his lips and she went closer. They kissed passionate and their tongues fought each other. They parted and shivered. It was turning freaking cold… They walked through the streets. The sweet smell of the candy still hung in the air and people were cleaning their stands.

"You taste sweet." Said Luffy, licking his lips.

Nami chuckled and licked her lips too "You too."

"I'm going to suck all the sweetness out of you." He grinned, not even perverted meant. Nami shuddered. Did he even know how hot that sounded?

"F…Fine with me…"

"Which house?" asked Luffy

"Hmm… Yours…" she smiled

"What kind of movie?" he asked

Nami laughed softly and kissed his cheek "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Luffy laughed too and grabbed her hand, the hand decorated with the engagement ring…

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 20! Time for a little dance~**

**Sorry by the way, I'm busy with my exams on school and I also am busy with drawing comics and such :P I still am doing my best to update :P**  
**Tomorrow! After the scenes 13~!**


	21. Exams!

**One piece © Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Luffy ran fast with a sandwich in his mouth. He already was too late for school because Ace broke his alarm… HIS alarm… Luffy ran around the corner. He blinked when he saw a familiar car. He grinned and ran faster. He jumped onto the car roof and sat down, eating his sandwich slowly.

"Oi, Mugiwara…" Luffy heard from below. Luffy looked and grinned with one full cheek. "What is this wasn't Sunny?" Franky asked, referring to his car.

Luffy grinned and looked forward. "I wouldn't have jumped on it in the first place."

They drove towards school. Luffy grinned and jumped from it as soon as Franky parked the car. So Luffy still was on time. Luffy and Franky entered the school and they walked to their lockers. They grabbed their books and the bell rung. They ran to their classes. Franky opened the door and everyone were talking. The teacher wasn't there yet. Luffy walked to his place, but couldn't help but hear a few screaming girls.

"Such a beautiful ring!" said Vivi with red pinkish cheeks.

"It looks so cute!" said Kaya. Robin smiled and looked at it from Nami's hand. Nami smiled and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked with an embarrassed face at Nami and said girlfriend chuckled. He sat down on his seat and he looked away.

"Luffy-sama." Luffy cocked an eyebrow and looked at Hancock."How come that slut has a ring and I don't…?"

"Easy, I'm not and I will never marry you." He said, emphasizing 'you'.

Hancock frowned confused and she had to be careful not to get mad. "Marry?"

"Such a beautiful ENGAGEMENT ring!" said Vivi again. Hancock gasped and she turned around, looking at the four glaring smirk wearing girls. Luffy's cheeks turned pink.

Hancock turned to Luffy again with a pale face. "Engagement ring!" she yelled hard. Luffy looked at her again, leaning with his chin on his hand and his elbow on the table. His mouth corner slowly crept up. Hancock gasped again and she stamped to her seat. Luffy shoved to Nami and whispered something the girls also could hear.

"We aren't getting married, you know…" he whispered. "Not now, at least."

Nami chuckled and nodded. "I know, husband."

"Good to know, wife." And he shoved back. Nami chuckled again and looked at her ring. So beautiful. She also looked at her bracelet she got from Luffy on the schooltrip. She furrowed her eyebrows. What had she given Luffy? She thought really hard. She looked at Luffy and Luffy talked with Brook, Zoro and Sanji. Nothing… She gave him nothing… Ugh.

Nami rubbed her forehead and pouted. What could she give Luffy? A new hat? No… A new shirt? He didn't like clothes that much… Meat? Too cliché… Nami looked at her ring and blinked in realisation. A ring! She was going to give him a ring! A silver manly ring! Nami smiled and hummed to herself. She was such a genius!

The door opened and Shanks entered with a yawn. A few students laughed and chuckled. Shanks sat down and rubbed his scarred eye. "Hmm, ok…" he murmured. "I had something to announce…"

Some looked with confusion or some didn't care –Luffy-.

"I need to speak with… Luffy, Zoro and Sandersonia." The three looked with utter confusion. "It's about the exams which are coming up…" Every student gasped. They forgot! Exams are beginning soon!

"Now open your books at pages 112 and 113." Everyone sighed and opened their textbook. This was going to be a long day…

-xxxxxx-

The bell rung and Zoro, Luffy and Sandersonia still sat on their seats. Shanks looked at them with one cocked eyebrow.

"Let's be honest… Your grades aren't wonderful…" Their heads dropped in an instant. The standard teacher subject. They only wanted to talk with you if your grades were bad, but they didn't want to talk and compliment you if you had perfect grades…

"So, I did come up with an idea… And I hope you will make it a promise."

"Depends…" replied Luffy with an uninterested look and his head leaning on his hand.

Shanks softly smirked "I want you three to have some extra home-study lessons…" he said. The three gasped. Hell no! "And I already chose which 'teachers' you are going to get…" Luffy pouted and looked through the window, Zoro begged it wasn't Sanji and Sandersonia begged Hancock had to help Luffy.

"Nami helps Luffy, Robin helps Zoro and Hancock helps Sandersonia." He listed. Luffy's eyes slowly widened and he turned his face to Shanks. "Yeah, I think this will do…" he said. Luffy smiled. He looked at Zoro and Zoro had a huge smile plastered on his face. "That's it. Now go celebrate your recess." The three stood up. Zoro and Luffy ran to the roof and Sandersonia went to Hancock and the group.

"Nami!" Luffy leaped onto Nami and he held her tightly like he was a koala. Nami almost lost her balance. "You have to give me some lessons for my grades have to get higher!" Nami looked at him in confusion. Where the hell did that come from?

"Ok…" she murmured.

Zoro walked to Robin and smiled. "You have to give me home lessons. Shanks told you too."  
Robin smiled and nodded "Fine with me." She said. Zoro smiled.

"What lesson do we have soon?" asked Usopp, with once again, Kaya on his lap.

Kaya thought for a second and smiled fast already. She looked at Sanji and Sanji frowned uneasy. "Cooking class~" she said. Sanji's head dropped and a depressed aura could be seen around him. Joy…

Nami tried to eat her bento, but Luffy almost chocked her with his 'cuddling'. It was almost like he was made from rubber and his arms were tight around waist, in a tight knot. Nami frowned mad and she took a bit out of the bento. She fed Luffy and Luffy relaxed his arms a bit. Nami smiled and also took a bite. Luffy opened his mouth already, even though Nami didn't even picked a piece. She chuckled and fed him again.

"I'm curious…" began Usopp "Aren't Luffy and Nami going to be distracted when they are going to study? It's not like I care, but Kaya and I never can concentrate…" said Usopp.

Nami and Luffy shared a piece of bread while everyone looked at them. Usopp and Kaya could be right…

"Nami, Luffy." The couple turned their heads to Zoro. "We are going to study with the four of us. You both, Robin and I." exclaimed Zoro. The couple looked at each other and back to Zoro. They nodded with a smile. "Great." Zoro turned back to the others "Problem solved." He said. Robin smiled and looked at Nami and Luffy again.

Luffy held his head against her chest and he had his eyes peacefully closed. Nami brushed Luffy's hair and kissed the top of his head. Robin cocked an eyebrow. It's actually quite rare for a guy who would like to indulge themselves... But Nami didn't mind, so she guess it was alright…

The bell rung and the crew walked downstairs to the class. Cooking class, Sanji's favorite class… The walked towards the class and waited before the closed door. Since when is the door closed? Shanks walked towards everyone and they looked with confusion.

"Zeff is sick. You guys are free for now." He said.

Sanji frowned confused and worried. He passed the group "I'm going to the old man, asking how's it going with him."

"Aw, he gives about Zeff~" said Zoro.

Sanji turned and glared daggers. "I do not!" he yelled. Zoro laughed and Sanji walked further. He really didn't want to fight with Zoro now. He had other things in his mind.

"We are going to the mall, who is going with us?" asked Usopp.

"Suppaa!" said Franky. He was going. Brook, Chopper, Vivi and Kaya also went with them.

"Luffy-san~ Do you want to go to the mall with me~?" she asked. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes at Hancock.

"Sure! And when you go alone, why don't you find yourself a boyfriend!" said Nami with a sweet innocent smile. Hancock glared and walked away with Sandersonia and Marigold, leaving the two couples, Luffy and Nami and Zoro and Robin, alone. The two couples looked at each other.

" I assume you want to be alone?" asked Zoro to Nami and Luffy. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami looked a bit painful. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy smiled.

"I actually want to go to the mall with Robin…" she said to Luffy. Luffy looked at Robin and Robin looked quite surprised.

"Sure, go ahead!" smiled Luffy "Shoo shoo!" he said, waving with his hands, pushing Nami to Robin. Zoro grinned and nodded to Robin. The girls smiled and walked through the hallway.

"Buy some sexy bra's!" yelled Luffy.

Nami almost tripped and turned with a devil glare. "Don't say that, moron!" she yelled red.

"Love you too!" he yelled back. Luffy grinned and looked at the girls when they walked downstairs.

Luffy looked at Zoro and Zoro still looked at the stairs. "Do you and Robin…"

"No…" said Zoro "We are slow."

"We were too…" said Luffy with a pout

"Yeah… I guess I can ask Hancock if she wants to kiss me…" said Zoro. Luffy seethed and walked away. "Oi! I was kidding!" he ran after Luffy.

.oOo.

"How was it at the arcade?" asked Nami while she was reading in her textbook.

"Awesome!" said Zoro excited. Luffy pouted and buried his nose in his books. Ok… Luffy lost a few times with the games… "And how was it at the mall?" asked Zoro.

"Also great!" smiled Robin. "We have bought some candy and such."

Nami grabbed her bag and showed them the candy. "Here." The boys looked into the bag and grinned when they saw colourish candy. They grabbed it out of the bag and chewed on.

"Candy never gets bored…" he grinned while chewing. Nami and Robin smiled. Zoro also had a content face.

Nami looked at an assignment and smiled. "Luffy, could you make assignment 12?" she asked. Luffy looked at it and frowned.

"Hmm…" he hummed "Why?"

"Because I asked you to." Smiled Nami sweetly.

Luffy frowned and looked at it again. "I don't get trig functions…" he murmured.

Nami smiled and went closer to him. "Look, a trigonometric function, is one of the many functions that relate one non-right angle of a righttriangle to the ratio of the lengths of any two sides of the triangle, or vice versa." Luffy looked at Nami with an unreadable expression. "Any trigonometric function (f), therefore, always satisfies either of the following equations: f(q) = a / b _or_f(a / b) = q, where q is the measure of a certain angle in the triangle, and a and b are the lengths of two specific sides."

Luffy now looked puzzled. Robin and Zoro giggled a bit. Nami did explain it wonderfully, but Luffy didn't get it at all…

"What?" he asked. Nami giggled a bit. She whispered something in his ear and he blushed. He nodded and Nami giggled again. Robin and Zoro smiled. They knew Nami whispered something like a 'reward'. Robin's bedroom door opened, showing her mother.

She looked like Robin, but she had grey slash white hair. "Do you want to drink something." She asked sweetly.

"No, thanks, mom." Said Robin with the same equal smile. Her mother nodded and left again.

The four of them studied further and asked questions. Luffy finally get it after a few hours. It turned late and Nami and Luffy decided to go. They said goodbye and the couple walked over the street, hand in hand. Nami looked at Luffy with a smile. She searched in her pocket and found it. She showed Luffy the ring and Luffy stopped with walking.

"What is that?" he asked. Nami smiled and put it in his hand.

"A present for you." Luffy looked at the silver thick ring with an inscription on it. _Nami._Luffy smiled and looked at Nami. He held his hand before his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I think I'm going to be emotional…" he muttered. Nami glared at Luffy and said boyfriend giggled. Luffy put his new ring on his finger and looked at it. "I love it, thank you." He smiled. Nami smiled too and looked at Luffy who was admiring his new ring. "I'm going to cuddle you dead soon."

Nami giggled a bit. Luffy looked at her and smiled. He looked at the ring again and frowned sad. He stopped with walking and Nami frowned confused. She turned but she got hugged by Luffy.

"When exams are over… Where are you going?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't betray him.

Nami frowned confused. "One Piece University…" she replied.

"Nami…" he began. Nami already frowned worried. "I'm going to New World…"

Nami's eyes widened. She looked at Luffy again and Luffy's eyes were watery

"That's… 12 hours away from here…" she said. Luffy looked away and nodded… No kidding…

* * *

**Wow… I'm breaking a fictional love here… Am I mean?**


	22. Sick!

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

How could you describe the aura in a dining room with Luffy and Nami… Depressive? Or maybe gloomy?

Bellemere looked from the girlfriend, Nami, to the boyfriend, Luffy. Nami played with her food with a gloomy depressed look. Luffy picked out the things he didn't want to eat. A cosy dinner in the house of Luffy's mother-in-law turned terrible. Bellemere frowned and looked at Nojiko. Nojiko also looked at the couple and she looked at Bellemere. Bellemere looked confused and Nojiko shrugged her shoulders.

Bellemere looked at Nami "Are you pregnant?" Luffy chocked in his food and Nami turned pale "Is that a yes?"

"Mom!" yelled Nami red. Luffy coughed and tried to get some oxygen. Nojiko patted Luffy's back and Luffy finally breathed again.

Nami frowned and put her fork on the table "I'm not pregnant." She said. Bellemere smiled a bit in relief "Although, I wish I was…" she stood up and walked to the living room. Nojiko and Bellemere looked with confusion and Luffy looked at his plate with food.

"Luffy, what is going on?" asked Nojiko suspicious. "A female never wish to be pregnant… only for two reasons… She wants to marry you and a future with children later…"

"Or she doesn't want you to leave." Added Bellemere. Luffy looked at the two females and he blinked. Two against one… How mean…

"Last reason…" he murmured. "I'm going to New World after my exams…" they both looked at Luffy with confusion and sadness.

"12 hours away from here?" asked Nojiko. Luffy nodded slowly "That's why…"

"And both my foster parents are going to move away from where they live now to a different house. Also Ace and you are going to live alone in the end of this year, so I'm going to live in a dorm when I am in New World… I really can't afford a house."

Nojiko stood up with a frown "You can also live here in a dorm! You can stay in my house until you have found a different one!" she said "You also can live together with Nami in a house and split the rent!"

Luffy looked at Nojiko and smiled painfully

Bellemere sighed a bit "Nojiko, it's not like he doesn't want to… He just can't…" she said. Luffy looked at his plate again.

"What? Who is telling you to go to New World? Ace? Garp?" she asked.

Luffy shook his head. "Neither… I can't really tell who want me to go…" Both Nojiko and Bellemere frowned in confusion. "But I'm now going to Nami for a second…"

Both nodded and Luffy stood up. He walked to the living room and saw Nami sitting on the couch with a slight frown and pout. Luffy frowned sad and walked to her. He sat down next to her and looked at the television. He now looked at her and she didn't move her eyes.

"Ne, Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"I can sleep over in the weekends…" he said. Nami now looked at him with a smile. She leaned with her head on his shoulders.

"I know you can…" she murmured "But I still will miss you…"

"I know…" he murmured, brushing the top of her head. Nami's smile grew wider. The two of them watched tv and Nojiko and Bellemere looked at the couple around the corner

"How sweet." Murmured Bellemere

"Just like Ace and I." said Nojiko with a sweet smile.

Bellemere walked towards the dining table and grabbed the plates. "Ace and you are _boring_." Bellemere said with her tongue sticking out. Nojiko looked at her and she glared at her mother. "Just _boooooring_!" she emphasised again.

"I'm not boring!" she said. Bellemere walked back to look at the living room. Luffy stood up and grabbed Nami by her hand. They walked to the stairs. Bellemere looked with pink cheeks and Nojiko with half lidded eyes. Nojiko walked to the table and grabbed a few plates.

"He is just like Ace. He is going to sleep after dinner." She smiled. Bellemere smiled too and she helped Nojiko. Luffy laid on Nami's bed with his eyes closed. Nami smiled and looked at him. She didn't want him to leave. Not ever… She kissed his forehead and brushed his hair. She closed her eyes too and enjoyed their slumber.

-xxxxxx-

"Thank you for dinner!" said Luffy with a bow. Bellemere smiled. Nami looked also with a smile but still a sad smile. Nojiko was going to walk with Luffy to his house for Nojiko was going to chill with Ace.

"You are welcome Luffy. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Luffy smiled and nodded. Nojiko already walked and looked at the stars. Luffy kissed Nami and hugged her quickly. They waved and Luffy ran after Nojiko. They both walked over the street.

"Why are you going to New World?" Nojiko asked again.

"Such nice stars…" murmured Luffy.

Nojiko looked with half lidded eyes. "You really are Ace's brother… Changing the subject…"

"That one is nice." He said, pointing at one. Nojiko followed his gaze. It was a huge star. Nojiko smiled softly and nodded. It was nice…

"You love Nami right?" asked Nojiko looking at Luffy again. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. He nodded "Does this hurt you?" he nodded softly and his expression softened. "It almost looks like it doesn't hurt you at all…"

He looked at the ground with a sad look. Luffy opened the bar door and he let Nojiko enter. He closed the door and opened the apartment door. He walked to his room and closed his door. Nojiko looked with a sad look. She walked to the living room and looked at Ace. Ace was playing a game. He looked at Nojiko and grinned. Nojiko smiled and waved. She pointed at Luffy's door. Ace's grin turned little and he nodded.

Nojiko walked to Luffy's room and opened the door. Luffy lay on his bed with his head in his pillow. Nojiko sat on his bed and he felt extra weight. Nojiko brushed Luffy back but Luffy still lay on his belly, not looking at her.

"Do you want me to call for Ace?" she asked. Luffy hummed something. "Is that a 'no'" another hum. "Hum two times if you don't want to." He hummed two times. "Ok…"

Nojiko stood up and walked to his door. "Nojiko…" he murmured. Nojiko turned a little to look at Luffy "I really love her…"

"I know you do… She really loves you too…"

"Thank you…" he said with a light quiver, and his head landed into his pillow again. Nojiko frowned sad and she went to the living room – to Ace.

-xxxxxxxx-

School started and everyone was in the classroom. Luffy came to late and breathed hard whiel sitting in his seat. He looked around but he couldn't see Nami. He frowned confused and looked around again.

"Where's Nami?" asked Luffy to Vivi.

Vivi blinked confused and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know." She said "You can text her." he nodded and grabbed his phone. He almost texted but Robin put her phone in front of Luffy's nose. Luffy crossed his eyes to read the message.

_I'm sick so I'm not going to school. Please don't tell Luffy!  
Nami_

Luffy frowned confused and looked at Robin. Robin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to Nami." He said. Robin nodded and Luffy stood up again, walking to the door. He almost bumped against Shanks, but he manoeuvred around him. He walked through the hallway and Shanks looked with utterly confusion. He entered the class and pointed at the door with still a confused frown. The class smiled and explained it.

* * *

After a few minutes, Luffy knocked on Nami's door, but no one opened it. Luffy frowned and looked around. He saw a little porcelain vase. He went on his knees and held the vase up, seeing a little key. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He pulled of his shoes and put down his bag. He walked to the kitchen and stretched his muscles. Lets see if the soup isn't going to get burnt!

Luffy chopped the leek and he put a pan with water on the gas, to let it boil. He whistled a bit. Everything went fine.

Nami opened her eyes a bit when she smelt something. She sat up a bit and brushed her head. She had a headache… Not only that, but she was nauseous and she had a slight fever. She didn't know who was downstairs… Maybe Nojiko or Bellemere… Nami lay down again with a grunt. She felt terrible. The door of her room opened. Nami wanted to open her eyes, but someone laid a cold wet cloth on her eyes and forehead. She sighed in contentment. She felt some extra weight on her bed. She reached for the cloth and lifted it a bit. Her eyes widened when she saw the back of her boyfriend.

"Luffy?" she asked confused. Luffy turned slightly and smiled sweetly

"Hey angel, I have made soup. And this one didn't burn." He grinned. Nami still looked with wide eyes. Luffy tamed her hair a bit with still the same smile "Can you sit up on your or do you need some help?"

Nami blinked "Euhm… No… I can sit up…" she said. She used her hands and she sat up with some effort. Luffy smiled and grabbed the soup mock and brought it to Nami. Nami took it gently and grabbed the spoon. She blew some heat away and Luffy looked at her. Her nose was slightly red and her cheeks too.

"So why couldn't Robin tell me you were sick?" he asked.

Nami blew further "I didn't want you to be worried..." Nami tasted a bit and smiled. "This taste great." She exclaimed. She looked at Luffy but Luffy still looked at her like he was in love… Or he is in love. "What?" she asked a bit afraid. Luffy smiled and grabbed the mock again. Nami looked with confusion. Luffy put the mock on her nightstand and Nami watched his movements.

"Lie down." Murmured Luffy. Nami frowned but lay down. Luffy put the piece of cloth on her eyes again. She saw nothing and only darkness. She shuddered when she felt something.

"L…Luffy?" she murmured. She couldn't see a thing, but she did feel a few things. She couldn't move her arms. Luffy held her arms down with his hands. She also couldn't move her legs. Luffy had pinned her legs. She also felt Luffy's hot thin lips trailed over her neck. She shivered when he gave her little feather light kisses. "W…What if you are going to be sick?" she asked softly.

"I don't care…" he said in between breaths. Nami moaned softly.

"Luffy, I look like crap…" she said.

She felt Luffy's lips turn into a smile through his kisses "You are beautiful." Nami smiled but still couldn't move. Luffy's lips slowly travelled to her lips. He finally caught her lips. They slowly moved their lips. Nami finally could move an arm. She brushed his back while Luffy unbuttoned her shirt. The kiss turned more passionate. They parted but Luffy kissed her neck further.

"Luffy… Are you sure?" she asked between breaths.

"Yeah…" he murmured. Nami smiled and let him do want he wanted.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Nami! I'm back!" Nojiko called. She walked upstairs and opened Nami's door. Nami was watching television and Luffy was making his math homework next to her. Nami sat packed under her sheets and Luffy sat left from her above her sheets. Nami looked at Nojiko and Luffy nibbled his pencil.

"Hey Luffy, are you here?" she asked confused. Luffy looked at her and smiled. He nodded. "What are you doing?"

"My math homework." He said, looking back again.

"No, I meant here." She asked.

"Ah, I skipped school to take care of Nami." He said, looking at Nami. Nami smiled a bit. "I'm giving all my free time to Nami."

"You skipped school! That's no free time!" said Nami with a teasing smile. Luffy looked at her with half lidded eyes and he rubbed her head in one swift move, making her hair untamed. Nami pouted and tamed it again. Luffy grinned.

Nojiko smiled and left the couple alone. Luffy laughed and Nami only scowled. Nami went to the bathroom to brush her hair and Luffy still laughed. Nami smiled while she looked into the mirror, but she didn't see the tear travelling from Luffy's cheek… And that was no tear of happiness…

* * *

**OMFG! I HATE THIS CHAPTER :( Sorry guys! I hope you still liked this chapter! **

**By the way, Nami's not pregnant.**


	23. Lasers!

**Ok! I am extremely happy! Why? Well, for starters, I finished my finals and I am curious if I did pass :P and second, I was really stuck with this chapter, but Shadowonthewall6 helped me out xD So be sure to thank him if you review :P!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

'Hmm…Damnit…' Luffy rubbed his eyes and looked at his math. The numbers flooded around and they got mixed up. Luffy looked at the time and yawned. It was passed midnight…

Luffy stood up softly and turned. He smiled as soon as he saw Nami lying in his bed. He tiptoed to her and kissed her forehead while pulling the sheets over her. He looked at Nami's expression. She looked so peaceful and quiet. Luffy gasped when his mobile rung. He sprinted to his desk and grabbed it fast.

"Y…Yes?" he whispered. Luffy blinked and sighed. "Listen, I am going to New World, so you don't have to call me every day to ask me if I'm still going." Luffy glanced at Nami and said girl moved a bit in her sleep. Luffy smiled while listening. "Yeah, over two months." He whispered.

He left his bedroom and walked to the living room. His expression turned confused when he saw Ace and Ace looked up at Luffy while concern etched on his face. Luffy sat down next to Ace and watched television with his mobile against his ear. Luffy rubbed his forehead and he yawned "It's two in the morning here, could you text me tomorrow?" asked Luffy tiredly "Yeah, ok… Bye…" Luffy put his phone in his pocket and he sighed.

"Let me guess…" Luffy looked at Ace with half lidded eyes and Ace looked at Luffy with interest "Your dad?" Luffy frowned and looked at the television with a pout. He nodded softly. "Hmm… He still is stalking you about it?"

Luffy nodded again "He is telling me I have to go to the best school if I want to take over his corporation… Joke is: I don't want to…" explained Luffy stuffing his hands in his pocket. "But gramps and he are pushing me…"

"And what if you are not going?" asked Ace grabbing the remote.

Luffy frowned and pursed his lips. "Nothing…" he whistled. Ace looked at him. Of course he lied… But if he didn't want to tell… He had to punch it out of him. Ace punched his shoulder – hard - and Luffy gasped. "What the hell!" he seethed softly.

"Just tell me the truth!" Ace seethed. Luffy looked at him with half lidded eyes. He shook his head and his elderly brother frowned mad. "Ok… forget it…" Ace said "But when did you hear about this? I just heard it a week ago, but Makino said you already knew longer." He whispered.

Luffy looked at the ceiling and thought deeply. "Before the school trip." Said Luffy. Ace's eyes widened "Also another reason why I asked Nami if she wanted to be my girlfriend… I love her back then and I thought I could spend my love with her until I departed…" he explained. "But I think now it's a stupid idea… I'm only hurting her… And I really, really love her…"

Ace looked at him with an apologizing expression… He punched Luffy again on his shoulder. "Ouch! Quit that!" Ace punched again. Both ended up fighting and pulling clothes. Ace punched his chest and frowned.

"Listen moron. You can choose! Or you tell me or we are going to fight on the street until you tell me!" seethed Ace. Luffy frowned with a slight pout. Luffy walked towards the door and he pulled on his shoes. He turned and looked at Ace with still the same irritated frown. "Are you serious?" asked Ace.

Luffy nodded. "I'm going to scratch the freckles of your face…" he said, flexing his fingers before him like a cat.

Ace frowned and walked after him. He closed the door behind him and walked with Luffy on the street.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH YOU GUYS!" yelled Nami in shock and concern. Ace and Luffy looked at her while they ate their breakfast.

"Luffy is gay."

"Ace is homophobic…"

Nami's chin lay on the ground. What the hell! Ace and Luffy both were covered in bruises and bandages. They did shower, but still… Nami inspected Luffy and Ace. Both looked with a scowl.

"Nami-neechan, nothing happened, relax." Said Ace with a soothing voice.

"Ace got hit by a truck." Said Luffy. Ace glared daggers at Luffy. Nami frowned sad and worried while she looked at the two siblings. Both were arguing about something and Nami couldn't hear what. Luffy stood up and walked to his room.

"You are a pussy!" yelled Ace. Nami looked with worry at the direction Luffy's room was and she looked at Ace. Ace looked at Nami and smiled an innocent smile like nothing happened. Ace tapped on the seat next to him. Nami frowned suspicious but she still sat down next to him.

"I can tell you what happened." He smiled. Nami frowned and nodded "Luffy has to go to New World, to New World University, to get a diploma there. Once he got a diploma he has to take over the corporation from his dad, also known as 'The LRC' which means 'The Lawyer Revolution Corporation'." Nami's eyes slightly widened when she recognized the name. Wasn't that a lawyer corporation who always won cases? "And Luffy has no other choice because he is the only son…"

"So?"

Ace breathed in deeply, already preparing for a long piece of shi- explanation "And his father is going to have to leave the company to someone else and the most likely candidate is a sleaseball called 'Donflamingo'. Donflamingo's a mean piece of work and Luffy knows that if the company falls into his hands... Well, let's just say that a lot of criminals, Donflamingo's  
associates, will be back on the street in no time. Luffy doesn't want that to happen...so he's taking the fall, because he wants what's best for everyone." (A/N Applause for Shadowonthewall6!)

Nami's eyes instantly widened "B… But doesn't his father know this?" she asked quite shocked.

"Luffy had told him this, but he doesn't believe him because he don't have any proof…" said Ace with a sigh.

Nami frowned and she looked at the table, thinking about the things Ace just told her. Nami looked towards Luffy's door when it opened. Luffy closed the door as he exited his room with his shoes on, signing he went to school. Nami's frown turned deeper and she stood up, walking towards him. Nami said bye to Ace and left together with Luffy, towards school.

Nami looked at Luffy's back with a sad expression and Luffy just kept on walking. Nami walked a bit faster and she grabbed his uniform, making Luffy stop walking and turning around.

"I love you." Said Nami. Luffy looked at her and he blinked his eyes at her sudden statement. He smiled slowly and grabbed her hand. He kissed her cheek and walked further over the streets and Nami rubbed some tears away.

"I love you too…"

* * *

"God, I am bored!" yelled Usopp, almost throwing his books away. Everyone had to study for two hours, for the practice exams they are going to get tomorrow. Luffy and Zoro slept on their books, for they had a rough night. They already did study and their ladies only slept in their beds. They didn't blame them, but they still were tired as hell…

Luffy snored softly and Nami only looked at him… If she only just could do something… Nami smiled and read her homework further. She was just going to enjoy the time she had with Luffy.

"Meat!" yelled Luffy, sitting straight awake all of the sudden.

"No, Mugiwara, studying." Said Franky, pointing at Luffy's books.

Luffy looked at it and his head fell on his books again "Goodnight."

"Wake up!" yelled everyone in frustration. Nami laughed when Sanji kicked Luffy against his head and when Chopper and Usopp shook Zoro awake, making them study their homework. Everyone ended up fighting and the girls sighed with irritation and depression.

Nami questioned Robin a few questions and Robin answered them with ease. Everyone was interrogating the others and others were just studying. Luffy looked out of the window, rubbing his sore cheek, but smiling nonetheless.

* * *

"Makino! Six beers!"

"Grab them yourself! I'm busy!" yelled Makino from the kitchen. Luffy leaped over the bar counter and he grabbed six glasses, filling them with beer. He gave them to Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Brook and one for himself. Nami had an orange juice, Robin some coffee and Vivi and Kaya had some soda. Chopper had strawberry juice for he was too young for alcohol.

"We seriously have to do something before we have our exams…" said Zoro with a thoughtful frown. He was right though.

"Sky diving?" said Franky

"No." said the others, slapping the air in disapproval.

Luffy thought and rubbed his forehead "Cinema?"

"Boring…"

"Lasercave." Said Chopper. Everyone turned to the 15 year old strawberry juice sipping boy with bewildered expressions. That actually did sound good…

"Lasercave? I never have been there…" said Nami.

"It's really cool! It's a huge fake cave, splitting in six smaller caves. You can reserve a cave and how many people and split those people in two groups. One group is blue and one group is red. And you just have to shoot at someone from your apposite colour." Explained Usopp excited. Nami nodded and smiled. That did sound interesting…

"Let's reserve then." Said Luffy, grabbing the phone and dialling a number. Nami smiled and looked at everyone who talked about it, already making groups. She was quite interested in this…

"Ok! Tomorrow at 12 am." Said Luffy as he put down the phone. "I can't wait!" said Luffy with a joyious grin. He leaned on the bar counter looking at Nami. "You are going in my team." He said.

"Of course I am." Said Nami with a sweet smile.

"I'm not going." Said Vivi with a sad smile "It's my aunts birthday tomorrow…" she explained.

Usopp pouted sad and nodded "Such a bummer… But I guess we can go more often." He said. Kaya smiled and nodded.

"My beautiful, Vivi-swan! We will make it up to you!" said Sanji in a love mode. Everyone ignored Sanji

"Ok… Luffy and Nami together with Chopper, Franky and Sanji and team blue with Robin, Kaya, Usopp, Brook and me." Explained Zoro. Everyone nodded, accepting the grouping.

They all stayed at Luffy's home, watching a movie. Nami had made some popcorn and she sat down on the ground, leaning with her back against Luffy's legs. They laughed when funny moments showed. Nami was watching quiety, but she looked confused when someone poked her head. She looked up and saw Luffy looked at her with a grin. Nami smiled back. Everyone was watching the movie, so they didn't notice a thing. Luffy leaned down and kissed Nami softly. Nami smiled against his lips, thinking an upside-down kiss was extremely cute. They parted and Nami leaned with her head against his leg.

The movie was over and everyone went to the houses, except for Nami who stayed with Luffy.

"I have the feeling…" murmured Zoro, walking down the street with Robin, Usopp, Kaya and Sanji "Those two are really suffering…"

The other four nodded softly and hummed in agreement.

"And we aren't making it any better…" said Usopp with a sigh. "We are quiet and depressed only because he is going to leave… We should plan something you know… Like a party…"

"Yes, with flags hanging around 'Yes! You are finally going to leave us!'" said Zoro sarcastic

"I agree on Marimo. It is a bad idea."

"Thanks ero-cook."

" 'Welcome."

Robin and Kaya both thought. What could they do? Robin and Kaya blinked and looked at each other. A smile slowly crept on their faces and they turned to the boys.

"We know!" both said in unison. "It's actually something we already planned, but we are just going to do it, but we need your help." Explained Kaya with an unbeateble smile on her face. The boys looked at them and frowned. They nodded slowly and a smile also grew on their faces.

"YOU ARE LATE!" yelled Sanji. Reminded him Luffy also was late back at the karaoke bar.

Luffy chuckled and scratched the back of his head "Yeah sorry… I got stopped by a huge giraffe and a he attacked me and-"

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Sanji, kicking him. Luffy avoided him and chuckled "YOU ALWAYS HAVE FUCKING STUPID SHITTY STORIES!"

Everyone chuckled and Nami sighed with a smile.

"Yeah… Remember the time when Ace could control 'fire'" chuckled Franky. Usopp and Brook nodded and chuckled.

"So, why were you two late?" asked Robin with a sweet smile.

Nami smiled and blushed, swirling like a little schoolgirl in love with her first crush. "We were having a bath with lots of bubbles and soap and champagne~" she said.

Robin and Kaya's face turned disgusted and they turned to their boyfriends with evil glares. "We have to talk." Said the two girlfriends. The boys blinked in utter confusion and Nami smiled in pity for them.

"Ok, hurry! It's almost 2 o'clock!" said Chopper exited. Everyone nodded and walked to the building. The building actaully looked like a normal sport gym, But it was twice, almost thrice, the size. Luffy opened the door and walked to the counter. Luffy was led to a room with Nami, Chopper, Franky and Sanji and the others were led to a different room. They had to change their clothes into some special clothes, like a helmet and a body armor with a special sensor at the back side and front for the laser.

"I look like an outer space chick…" said Nami, turning around and looking at her clothes.

Luffy looked and smiled slowly. He wouldn't admit it out loud with the others, but she looked like a _sexy _outer space chick.

Sanji grabbed a laser gun and grinned slowly, chuckling devilish. "I'm getting Zoro. Prepare, Marimo…" he grinned.

Everyone looked at him with half lidded eyes and a sweat drop. Luffy opened the door and looked around. Nami looked with wide eyes and she looked around. Everything looked like a cave! Nami looked back and it was just the dressing room.

Luffy grinned and knocked against the cave. It sounded shallow. "Well made, hue?" asked Luffy. Nami smiled and nodded. She never have been here. She wondered if the others have been here… Maybe in the past?

"Ok, prepare." Said Franky with a smirk. "We have walky talkies in oour helmets, so use them well!" Everyone nodded and splitted. Nami and Luffy walked together. Luffy looked determined with the gun besides his head and he looked around. Nami only walked casually and she looked at all the lights and fake rocks.

"Can we meet other people?" asked Nami.

Luffy turned and looked at her. He thought and frowned. "No… This cave is only for us now. But you have to be careful for the red team." Explained Luffy. Nami nodded with a determined look. They both looked around and sweat dripped down their heads when they heard something or more specific, someone.

"Marimo! Stay here!"

"Like hell! Stay away from me! I've got a girlfriend! I'm not gay!"

"You are so dead now!"

"Stop chasing me!"

And a few laser sounds. They both frowned and sighed in depression. Seriously, those two…

Nami and Luffy walked further again. Luffy grinned and Nami chuckled softly. "I got you, Usopp!" yelled Franky with glee "And that was a SUPPAA shot!"

"Goddamned…" murmured Usopp "I don't want to wait for 15 minutes…" he sat down on the ground and looked at the light on his body armor, going on and off.

Franky walked further with a smirk and his sunglasses "Now… Where did Kaya sis went to? I'm showing no merci…"

"Bastard…" murmured Usopp with a scowl. Nami and Luffy passed him and Luffy giggled like a girl with his hand before his mouth, having his thumb and index finger formed in a L before his forehead.

Usopp pointed his gun to Luffy and pulled the trigger, but Luffy giggled harder "Your laser is disabled because you are a loser~"

Usopp sighed depressed and Nami and Luffy walked further, Luffy still chuckling audible.

"Where is the captain…" Luffy gasped and grabbed Nami's wrist, pulling her into a big crack in the wall. They hid there and heard people talking, familiar by their voices.

"Who is the captain?" asked Nami quietly.

Luffy smiled and he looked slowly. "I am… I've always been the captain of the blue team… Zoro is the captain of the red one. Everyone has to wait for 15 minutes if the captain has been shot."

"Wouldn't it be better if they choose Chopper for a captain? Nobody dares to shoot him…" she whispered.

Luffy chuckled and held his chin on her head. "Don't give them ideas, angel…"

Nami chuckled and they waited until they were gone… Which took quite long.

Luffy pouted and huffed in irritation. Nami also sighed for she was tired standing. Luffy looked at Nami and smiled. He decided to tease her a bit as he traveled his finger over her side, tickling her. Nami had to surpress a yelp and she blushed crimson. Luffy chuckled and used his other hand now. Nami tried to slap them away but Luffy was stronger. She still heard team red talk and Nami cursed over her breath.

Luffy's hand travelled under her shirt and Nami pinched her eyes closed and bit on her lip. What the fuck is he doing with her! Luffy kissed her neck and licked often and Nami shuddered, trying to get his hand out of her shirt. Nami felt Luffy's lips form a smile as he kissed her. The asshole… He was playing with her.

Nami and Luffy gasped when they heard a laser and when they saw a laser pointed at their chests.

"I'm sorry I ruined your orgasm, but I just had to get you back." Said Usopp with a grin, already revived and being proud about his revenge.

Nami went scarlet and Luffy went depressed with a piece of soul out of his mouth.

"Oh! Shitty Luffy! Why are we disabled! Did you get shot!"

"Oi, Mugiwara! What happened!"

"Luffy-san! My armor is lightening up! What's wrong!" everyone yelled through the walky talkie.

Nami looked at Luffy and glared. "Yes, _captain_, what happened?" she seethed, ephasising 'captain'. Luffy face palmed and mumbled unintellegent mumbles. Nami and Luffy walked back to their dressing room where everyone were waiting and discussing about a new fighting plan. Franky and Brook wore confused frowns and Sanji looked mad for he wanted to shoot Zoro.

Luffy said he got distracted and that he got shot easily. Nami frowned and blushed when she understood what he was talking about her.

The fifteen minutes were over and the group splitted up again. Nami and Luffy looked around again. Sanji was after Zoro and Zoro now finally was after Sanji. "Hahahahaha! Now I got you cornered! Hahaha!" laughed Zoro

"Stay away from me, Moss head!" yelled Sanji.

Zoro shoot around and Sanji ran away. Luffy and Nami went after Usopp and Kaya. Luffy was after Usopp for some sweet revenge and Nami went after Kaya because she still didn't give Nami her lipgloss back.

"Luffy! I thought I was lost!" yelled Chopper in tears. Luffy stopped with running and he looked at Chopper who looked with huge teary chibi like eyes.

"…"

And he shoot, leaving him crying harder. Luffy smirked and ran after Usopp again.

* * *

It already turned late and Luffy paid the bill. Everyone were still talking and discussing about what happened there. Sanji and Zoro got shot out by Franky and Usopp and Kaya lose from Nami. They all walked on the street and Nami pulled on Luffy arm, bringing his ear next to her lips. "I'm getting you back for what happened." She whispered. Luffy frowned and looked confused at her. She only smirked and winked. She turned to the other guys and waved.

"Take Luffy's pants if you want revenge!" yelled Nami, pointing at Luffy who now turned pale. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp smirked and ran after Luffy, said running away.

Sanji for he had to wait 15 minutes

Zoro for he was the other captain from the losing team, so he was jealous.

Usopp for Luffy had his sweet revenge

Luffy screamed and everyone laughed. They piled on him and Luffy tried to creep away, but Zoro and Sanji held him tightly to the ground. Usopp pulled of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Usopp gave Nami Luffy's pants and the girlfriend of the victim smiled sweetly. "Well done." She smiled. Luffy ran to Nami and Nami also smiled sweetly to him. "Now, I want his boxer." She said.

The three smirked and ran after Luffy who now screamed harder and more girly. Kaya and Robin blushed and Nami, Brook, Chopper and Franky laughed their asses of when Luffy kicked them away and struggled.

Nami laughed harder when even people looked what were happening. Did Luffy lose his boxer or not? We leave that to you.

* * *

**I'm back! Joy xD I can't thank you enough Shadow! I hope you liked this chapter :D And sorry -.- I didn't proof read it... I hope you didn't notice too much...**


	24. Bachelor Party!

**312 reviews… I love you guys so fucking much it can't be described with words…  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It would have been epically boring if I did own it ^^**

* * *

"Bachelor party?"

Luffy looked with an uneasy and strained face at Nami, invitation in his hand and reaching for Nami to grab it. Nami grabbed it and looked at the invitation with confusion. "From Makino?" she asked.

"Aa, a bachelor party from Makino for the girls. Shanks also has one for us." Her boyfriend answered, sitting down on the seat next to her. He held his hand under his chin and his elbow on his table, looking at Nami with a worried frown. Nami opened the invitation and read it. A smile slowly crept on her face. Luffy's frown even turned more worried now.

"S…So… What does is say?" asked Luffy concerned and curious.

Nami looked at him and blinked a few times, her mouth turning into a smirk right after. "What are you going to do on Shanks bachelor party?" she changed the subject…

Luffy looked at Nami with a straight, expressionless face. "We are going to a soccer game in the soccer stadium…" he said in a normal soft tone. Nami's smirk grew. Luffy now sweated bullets and he fidgeted with his hands. "A…And you?"

"Don't know…" said Nami with a sigh, folding her invitation "Why don't you ask Vivi, Robin or Kaya? I bet you gave them also an invitation…"

Luffy snapped his head to the three girls, who also looked in their invitations with a little smile. The three looked at Luffy and smiled wider. Vivi walked to Nami, Kaya to Usopp and Robin to Zoro, with the equal smirk Nami was wearing.  
**  
**"I'm going to make sure I have enough 1 belli bills." Said Vivi with a slight chuckle. Luffy's eyes slightly widened.

"Darling, I'm not going to cheat on you~" said Kaya with puppy dog eyes. Usopp looked at her with a dead panned expression. What now? Luffy's eyes widened further as soon as he heard that.

"Zoro-kun… You don't mind if I'm going to look at a different man, right?" asked Robin sweetly and innocently. Luffy's eyes widened, if even possible, further. What was Zoro going to say?

Zoro opened his eye and looked at her, seeing the invitation in her hand. He closed his eye again and sighed "I don't mind… But don't cheat on me and you are forbidden to look at Swirly…" he said. Luffy gasped. Zoro betrayed him! Luffy now turned to Nami who was reading the invitation again, still with the goddamned smirk on her face!  
**  
**Luffy leaped to Nami and tried to grab the invitation out of her hand, but Nami was faster. "Give it here! I need to read it!"

"Why?" asked Nami with a soft giggle "Afraid we might get a striptease? What are you going to do about that?"

Luffy's face turned scarlet. He didn't want Nami to look at a different man! And he admitted… He was jealous! What if Nami was going to love the man who gave the striptease! Is she going to leave him!

Luffy slumped on his knees and everyone swear they could see a little soul floating out of Luffy's mouth, showing his defeat.**  
**

Nami smiled but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She wasn't going to show the invitation though. The teacher, Beckman, entered the class and everyone sat down. Everyone except Luffy. Beckman looked at him and frowned slightly with a vein popped above his left eye.

"Luffy…" he began

"Let me die slowly…" he said, waving his hand in the air as a 'Leave me alone' sign. Nami giggled softly when she saw him being all depressed about a striptease. How cute was that?

"I can let you die during detention…" murmured Beckman. Luffy turned his head to look at him and frowned slightly mad. He stood up and sat down on his seat, next to Nami, and his head slumped forward on the table. Nami smiled and leaned forward, patting his head in a comforting manner. Luffy looked at her and glared purely dead.

Nami chuckled and looked at Beckman as he was teaching. Nami was taking notes and Luffy still looked at her. Had he ever told her she was beautiful?

'I think I did… I must have…' he thought, looking the other way. Nami looked at him again and smiled again, biting on her pen. He still was cute and he really was bothered by it… He is so jealous~

Nami chuckled again and wrote further, thinking what kind of colour nails she wanted at the beauty salon they were going with Makino's bachelor party…

* * *

Everyone walked outside. The boys were making bets which soccer team was going to win. The girls were whispering about this and that. Luffy was getting slightly annoyed… How could everybody just relax like nothing was happening… The girls were going to get a striptease! And the boyfriends – Usopp and Zoro – didn't mind at all… Was Luffy the only one getting worried and even maybe, slightly jealous? But Nami was right… What could he do against it? The bachelor party starts tomorrow morning! What was he going to do!

Luffy took a deep sigh and he walked behind his friends. Zoro stopped and walked further after he got caught up with Luffy. Luffy still looked with a dead panned expression and Zoro looked at him with a small smile.

"What's up?" he asked. Luffy lifted his head a bit and he looked at Zoro, mouth gaping.

He sighed again and rubbed his head. "I somehow hope they aren't getting a striptease…"

A smile slowly crept on Zoro's face "Are you jealous they are getting a striptease and not we?" he asked.

Luffy looked at him and pouted slightly. "No… What if Nami is going to cheat on me?"

"She won't! She loves you too much… It makes me even nauseous…" he replied. Luffy looked at Zoro with half lidded eyes, a little sigh slipping over his lips. "You really are imagining stuff which is really annoying. Don't worry too much."

Luffy nodded slowly. Zoro's right, he only is making himself crazy. Luffy took a deep relaxed breath. It was going to work out.

* * *

Nami smiled as she put on her dress, looking at it in the mirror. She looked at her hair and she brushed it softly. Nami put on her lipgloss and she pouted her lips, taking a better look at it. She smiled and nodded to herself, deciding it looked well. Nami ran downstairs after some time and she looked at Bellemere, who also was getting ready for the bachelor party. Nami smiled when she heard Bellemere also was invited. It was funny to know Makino wanted to meet Bellemere. She was Luffy's mother in law after all.

"Are you ready?" asked said mother in law. Nami smiled and nodded happily, walking behind her when she closed the door. Bellemere and Nami both smiled when they saw Nojiko standing on the front porch. The three ladies walked to the car and closed the porters after them. Bellemere put the keys in the ignition and they drove to the promised point.

Bellemere parked the car at the spa centre and they stepped out the car. They walked towards the entrance and opened the door, already seeing Vivi, Robin, Kaya and turned to the three newcomers and they greeted happily, excited for their beauty treatment

"Hello! I am Makino." She said, shaking hands with Bellemere.

"And I am Bellemere, Nojiko's and Nami's mother." She said with an equal smile "Sorry I couldn't meet you sooner." Said Bellemere with an uneasy smile.

Makino chuckled softly with her hand before her mouth "No problem! It also is my fault for I also couldn't meet you sooner." Explained Makino. "I was really busy with the boys and such. They are one hell of a problem!"

"Ah! The girls are ten times worse! I'm sure of it! Let's trade! Me the boys and you the girls. Sounds fair, no?"

"No!" yelled Nami and Nojiko in protest. Everyone laughed and Bellemere sighed depressed.

Ace, Shanks and Luffy sat in the car, driving towards the soccer stadium. Luffy nibbled his thumb nail while looking at the side of the road. Ace yawned and he turned to look at Luffy. He looked at his little brother with half lidded uninterested eyes and he prepared a fist, punching Luffy straight after.

"Ouch!" yelled Luffy, rubbing his upper arm "What the fuck was that?" He asked his freckled brother with a pout.

Ace sighed and he rubbed his knuckles for he punched too hard. "You are getting me nervous with nibbling your thumb nail. Grow a pair between your legs and don't act so stupid, you moron." Said Ace. Luffy's pout turned bigger and his frown turned deeper.

"Brotherly love…" sighed Shanks.

"I've got something between my legs and I recalled it's bigger than yours…" murmured Luffy, receiving a head lock from Ace and some curse words. The two ended up fighting on the backseat and a vien popped in Shanks forehead.

Shanks parked the car and he pressed his car horn very hard, making the two siblings on the backseat gasp. Shanks turned with a dead panned face and the two brothers get it, stepping out of the car. Shanks locked the car and the three of them went towards the entrace of the stadium. They already got greeted by Franky and Brook, who already arrived at the stadium.

"Hey!" greeted Shanks with a forced smile, ignoring the two siblings fighting behind him. Franky and Brook snickered and greeted back. Luffy and Ace still fought each other and Shanks turned slightly to look at them with a glare. Ace and Luffy stopped again and looked at Shanks with an uneasy expression.

Shanks turned back to Franky and Brook and smiled "Where are the others?" he asked.

"They are a little bit later, but they are coming." Said Franky "They can't miss this super event!"

"Yohohoho, indeed!" Brook glanced behind Shanks, seeing Luffy and Ace fight again "Yohoho, quite energetic!"

Shanks turned and he looked at them again. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. He gave up. He couldn't do a thing about this…

Nami sighed happily when she and the others just came out of the sauna, preparing for their massage.

"That was so nice…" said Robin, rubbing her shoulder a bit.

"Yeah~" agreed Vivi "I can stay in there for hours. I love it…"

Kaya nodded too, agreeing silently with them. Makino and Bellemere were talking about the past of their children and how they slowly grew up. Those typical mother moments when your mother was embarrassing you…

Nojiko listened with them, for she was going to nag Ace later with that. How she enjoyed things like this… She already learned Luffy always did connect the dots with Ace's freckles and Ace hated that… So that is something she could use.

Nami walked as first to a massage table and she sat down, waiting at someone who could give her a massage. Everyone sat on their own table and waited and talked about things. Finally some ladies walked towards them. A lady stopped at Nami's table and smiled sweetly.

"Please lay down and make it yourself comfortable." She said. Nami nodded with a smile and she lay down on her stomach. The lady smiled and put baby oil on her back. She massaged Nami and Nami smiled and enjoyed it.

'I have to remind her movements for Luffy…' she thought with a smile. She looked at the others who had their eyes closed and who also smiled, enjoying the massage.

* * *

"I have bought hotdogs!" said Zoro with a grin "Who wants one?"

"Me! Me! Me!" yelled Luffy on his seat. Zoro walked to Luffy and passed a hotdog. He also gave hotdogs to the others and Sanji passed on the drinks. The players are running around and warming up and the people on the tribune were preparing for the came, just like the Mugiwara crew.

"This is awesome!" yelled Usopp in glee. He was a huge fan of soccer and he totally enjoyed this. Seeing everything live before him. He could even yell at the players instead of his television screen. Everyone laughed when they saw Usopp being so energetic. Zoro sat down on his seat and Chopper jumped on his lap, for he couldn't see anything otherwise.

The players finished the warming up and they went to their own sides. The referee put the ball on the half-way line and Usopp was shaking on his seat. It was almost going to begin!

Luffy chuckled when he looked at Usopp. He looked like a 6 year old getting his first lollipop… Luffy looked at the field and smiled. This really was awesome. It was crowded everywhere and people were yelling and cheering.

* * *

The ladies were getting a facial mask and they sat back in their chairs. They couldn't talk or laugh for they were forbidden to move their face. Ok, Bellemere tried to talk, which didn't work and the other girls almost laughed because it sounded ridicules. Either way, they are reading some magazines now and some were text messaging, like Nami. Nami smiled and pressed on send. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this.

* * *

Luffy frowned confused when he got a message. He grabbed his mobile with a slight frown. The frown was caused by Usopp who didn't shut up. Luffy looked at looked with half lidded eyes.

'Could you come by at my house after the soccer contest?

Love you very, very much! Xxxxxxxxxxx Nami!'

Luffy smiled and he put back his mobile in his pocket, yelling together with Usopp and Ace.

* * *

"Aaaah! I feel refreshed!" smiled Nojiko, exiting the beauty centre with the other girls, who silently agreed with her. Bellemere and Makino made some promises with each other to drink something together and they also already planned a day.

Everyone walked to their cars and said their goodbyes. They had to go to home again and study for the upcoming exam…  
Nojiko, Bellemere and Nami sat in the car again and they drove home. Bellemere and Nojiko were quite tired because they only relaxed, but Nami wasn't that tired. Nojiko stopped before the house and Nami stepped out. Bellemere went with Nojiko to her house because Nojiko needed some help with the dishwasher because it's broken again. Nami opened her front door and grinned to herself. She walked towards her room, waiting until her boyfriend came home.

* * *

"We are the winners! Yay!" yelled Usopp and Ace in happiness, leaving the stadium. Even Sanji and Zoro were cheering together. Luffy laughed when Sanji and Zoro tripped and fell onto each other. Luffy helped them into the car and they drove away after some while. Luffy hugged Sunny, Franky's car, before letting Franky and Brook leave. Luffy, Ace and Shanks also stepped into the car and buckled their seatbelts. They drove away, what took some time because everyone was leaving at the same time, but they got through eventually.

"Could you bring me to Nami?" asked Luffy to Shanks. Shanks looked at his mirror to Luffy with a cocked eyebrow. He nodded and a smirk slowly grew on his grin.

"What are you going to do~" asked Ace "A striptease?"

"I wanted to ask the same thing too." Grinned Shanks. Luffy pouted as his cheeks turned red. He frowned even more when Ace and Shanks gave each other a box.

"No, I am not." He said with pinkish cheeks. Shanks and Ace snickered again and Luffy looked out of the window with pursed lips and crossed arms.

Shanks stopped at Nami's house. Luffy stepped out of the car but he first showed his middle finger to his brother and foster-dad. He closed the door and Shanks and Ace got a laughter fit. "He is just like a girl!" laughed Ace

"He is so easy to tease!" laughed Shanks. Luffy heard everything and opened the door after grabbing the key from under the vase.

He closed the door behind him and looked around. "Darling, where are you?" he asked, looking around in the kitchen and living room. He frowned and scratched the back of his head. He shrugged and walked upstairs towards Nami's room. He opened the door and he had one bloody nose in an instant. He looked at Nami as he wiped the blood away "What is this."

"Special treatment." She said. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the bed. "Or don't you like the lingerie?" she asked as she crept on his lap. Luffy blinked and held his hands on her hips.

"Well… I love it… But… Why?"

"I thought you wanted a striptease, so sit back, and relax." She smiled seductively. Luffy grinned and snickered softly. 'So Ace was right.' And he remembered Nami's text message

"I also love you very, very much!"

* * *

**Hmm… Short chapter… Sorry for that :( But I tried to make it extra funny, cute and sexy XD Ah well, next chapter is the last chapter ^^ So enjoy the last chapter and this one till the end!**

**By the way, did you guys get Vivi, Kaya, Robin and Nami teasing Luffy with the striptease?**


	25. Graduate!

**NOT the l****ast chapter. You can read it in my A/N at the end… I hope you will like it. I have the idea it's quite rushed… Please, no flames… It will ruin my psycho-emotional development**

**I seriously almost have no time to write… And I thought I would have time enough :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Pencils down! Exam is over!" yelled the announcer. Everyone cheered and sighed happily. Another exam which went well… Speaking of exams… This was the last one. The Mugiwara crew stood up and they walked to the door, exiting the room. The others also left and they were talking with each other about the exam.

"The last exam! We are done!" cheered Luffy happily "I never thought I would be this happy!"

"Agreed." Said Usopp, Zoro and Sanji with a happy sigh. Luffy snickered and yawned after. He studied the whole night.

"My butt hurts…" said Franky depressed "Stupid chairs."

Everyone nodded in agreement, rubbing their butts in unison.

Vivi frowned in confusion. "When is Shanks and Makino's wedding?" she asked.

"After our graduation." said Kaya with a smile. She already imagined Makino in a white wedding dress.

"And when is Luffy going to leave?" Zoro asked, looking at Luffy's back and cocking an eyebrow.

Luffy thought and he was counting softly. "The day after Shanks' and Makino's wedding." He said, finally knowing what day it was. Nami frowned and she looked at the ground. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. Luffy smiled and turned to the others, his smile now turning into a grin. "Why aren't we going to Makino to celebrate the last exam?"

Everyone nodded and cheered. The whole group walked over the street, laughing as they did. Nami and Luffy only stayed quiet. The silence really was awkward, but they didn't really had something to talk about. They entered the bar and Makino already prepared the glasses with beer. They cheered and partied, though Nami and Luffy still didn't say much.

The crew understood, but the couple never knew the crew organised something for the two quiet ones… Which was going to stay a surprise after the wedding…

* * *

"Where is Luffy?" asked Ace as he entered the bar. He thought he would see his little brother now, but he only saw Makino. Makino smiled while she cleaned a glass. She put the glass down, poured some juice in it and she looked at Ace later.

"He's at a theme park with Nami. Some alone time before he is going to leave." She said. She turned her back to him and she cleaned the shelves. Ace nipped from the juice and he slightly frowned as soon as he heard something.

He sat up straighter when he realised what it was exactly "Makino…" he murmured.

"I'm going to miss him…" she said with a little sob. Ace frowned and he stood up, reaching for her shoulder. He pulled her towards him and pulled her in a hug, whispering some sweet comforting words.

"I will miss him too, mom…"

* * *

"AWESOME!" yelled Luffy. Nami laughed when she saw what he won. It was a huge white stuffed polar bear. "Look Nami! Look, look!"

"I see it, cutie! Don't yell too loud." She laughed, giving a little punch against his shoulder.

Luffy laughed and looked at it. "I will call him Bepo!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Why Bepo!" laughed Nami "I never heard that name before!"

"I like Bepo! Bepo is a nice name!" Nami laughed and she hugged Luffy. Luffy laughed too, trying to hold his teddy bear really well. They both walked around and they tried some things like a new rollercoaster or a new water slide. Last but not least, they went into the Ferris wheel.

They looked at the view and didn't say anything. Nami looked at her boyfriend and her smile widened. She went closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Luffy smiled and put his head on her head. Nami now frowned sad with still her eyes closed.

Luffy was going to be her ex-boyfriend soon… They already discussed about breaking up if Luffy was going to leave. They didn't want a long distance relationship and they wanted to go on with their lives.

"Remember we went into a Ferris wheel for our second date?" she asked. Nami opened her eyes when she felt water dripping on her cheek. "Luffy…?" she whispered.

Luffy snickered softly "Sorry, it's raining."

"Inside…"

"Yup!"

"Ok…"

Both were quiet again but Luffy snickered softly. "Mystery rain." Nami softly giggled and she grabbed his hand, enjoying this cosy moment.

* * *

Luffy opened the door slowly and sneaky. It turned out later than he thought it would be. Well, he did stay back at Nami's house though… Luffy closed the door, but a bit faster, making the bell rung. Luffy gritted his teeth. He hoped nobody was awake now… Luffy gasped when someone ran downstairs in rapid speed. Ace slammed the door open and Luffy yelped in surprise. Luffy yelped harder when Ace tackled his little brother to the ground.

"You asshole! Where were you!" whispered Ace loud.

Luffy blinked confused with a gaping mouth "What? Why?" he whispered back.

"I wanted to celebrate you finally are going to leave! I'm getting your room too you know!"

"You are so nice… For what are you going to use my room? Your personal porn room?" Luffy whispered loud back.

"No, I'm going to put your pictures everywhere and I'm going to use them as dartboards." Smirked Ace.

Luffy smirked back with a beating vien above his eyebrow. "How thoughtful…"

Ace smirked and he finally went of off Luffy and he helped his little brother stand up. Ace smiled softly and he knuckled Luffy's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you…" he said with a pure voice. Luffy looked at him. Luffy smiled slowly and he looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. Ace and Luffy never had an 'emotional' conversation. Ace was too cool for that… Or something.

Both walked to the door, not saying something because it was no need. Ace opened the door and they walked upstairs. Luffy didn't know what was awaiting him and Ace already smiled, knowing what was. Luffy opened the door and he blinked a few times after he saw something shimmering in the living room in the end of the hallway. Luffy looked at Ace and Ace nodded, pushing him a bit by putting his hand on Luffy's back. Luffy walked and he looked around the corner. He saw a cake standing on the table with a candle in it. He eyed the cake. It was chocolate... It was all chocolate, actually; with hints of pudding and… Was that _syrup?_It was his favourite type of cake: a creation of teeth-rotting sugar and calories that he'd devour in minutes with a glass of juice to wash it down. Luffy looked around and he walked to the cake. He sat down and frowned slightly when he read the text down on the cake writing with some more tooth rotting sugar icing.

"We will miss you." Murmured Luffy.

He turned as soon as he saw Makino and Ace walking to him, sitting across from him. Luffy smiled and blew the candle out. Makino put on a light and she smiled while cutting the cake.

"Eating with the three of us just like old time." She said, giving the first piece to Luffy. Luffy smiled and took a little bite, enjoying the sweetness. Ace smiled and took the next piece Makino gave him. He also took a little piece and enjoyed the sweetness which is giving him tooth decay. It was quiet and they heard their enamel drip from their teeth.

"You guys do know I am not leaving today, right?" asked Luffy slowly in suspisciouness

"Yep." Both replied, humming in content and enjoying the sweetness.

* * *

"Nami! Hurry! Hurry!" yelled Luffy from outside. Nami frowned and dressed fast, running downstairs. She still heard Luffy's voice telling her to hurry. Nami opened her door and she closed it fast. She ran to him and she went on the back of his cycle. Luffy smiled and they drove over the bicycle path towards school.

The school hung the graduate list on the wall with the people who passed and who not. Nami and Luffy entered the school yard and walked towards the crowd. They tried to look but it was too crowded. They also couldn't see the others. Luffy pouted and he looked around, standing on his toes and trying to look above the others. Luffy huffed and he looked at Nami. A smile slowly crept on Luffy's face as soon as he looked at her. Nami looked at him and she frowned slightly afraid and sweat was beading from her head. What did he plan?

Nami yelped and tried to keep her balance. Luffy grinned as he held Nami's legs tightly. Nami sat currently on Luffy's shoulders, looking over everyone and looking at the chart. She pinched her eyes close and she looked. She smiled slowly when she saw her name standing at the graduation chart. She passed! Nami cheered but she almost fell together with Luffy when she did that. Both sighed relieved when they didn't fall. Nami looked again at all the names. She frowned and she looked again.

She now smiled and cheered again "We passed!" she yelled. They both now fell down on the ground. They bursted out in laughter and all the people were looking weirdly at them. The couple stood up again and they hugged each other.

"Congrats." Murmured Luffy.

Nami smiled and hugged him tighter "You too." She murmured.

"GUUUUUYYS!" The mugiwara crew crashed into the cuddling couple and they fell on the ground, again. Nami and Luffy looked in confusion and the others laughed and chuckled. "WE PASSED!"

"Congrats!" yelled Nami and Luffy "We too!"

"CONGRATS!" they all yelled "We have to celebrate this!" yelled Vivi happy.

"Let's get something to drink!" yelled Usopp happy.

"I need some SUPA cola!" yelled Franky. Nami and Luffy grinned and they stood up again. They all went towards Makino's bar and celebrate, of course. Makino walked to them and helped them with their orders.

"Luffy, your suit is hanging upstairs in your room." Said Makino "For the wedding."

"Which is in two days!" cheered Usopp "Aren't you nervous?"

"Quite." She smiled. Luffy grinned and drunk his sixth glass of orange juice. Nami made him addicted to orange juice…

"I'm curious how Luffy is going to look like tomorrow." Said Nami with pinkinsh cheeks. Luffy chuckled and drank further. Oh, he knew she would like it… It fitted with her dress… He took a peek at Nami's dress when Nami was preparing for… love making - Anyway!

Ace entered the bar with a red cheek and teary eyes. Everyone looked at him in confusion when he passed the crew. He opened the door, walked upstairs and he went to his room. Luffy blinked confused. "What happened?"

Makino chuckled softly, cleaning a dish "Hole in his tooth… Caused by the cake…"

Luffy snorted and he drank his orange juice fast, hoping he didn't get a laughter fit. It would suck, wouldn't it? Laughing at his brother caused by his favorite cake. No, he couldn't help it. Luffy laughed loud and Makino shook her head with a smile. The others chuckled softly while enjoying their drinks.

Nami also giggled and looked at Luffy. Luffy was laughing and Makino was telling him to stop. Nami now frowned slightly. 'The wedding is in two days… Luffy is going to leave after that…' It was too fast…

* * *

Nami woke up and she jumped out of her bed. She dressed fast and she brushed her hair fast. She ran downstairs, grabbed a sandwich and she ran outside, running to Makino's bar. She opened the door with her key and she locked it again. She ran upstairs and she opened Luffy's bedroom door, finding him still asleep with one leg under the sheet and one on the sheet. Luffy scratched his stomach as he was snoring. Nami chuckled and she walked to him and she woke him up. Luffy looked at her and blinked a few times. He looked at her clothes and frowned

"How come your uniform looks so neatly?" asked Luffy confused. He sat up and he scratched his head.

"We have the graduation today at school so we have to look neatly." Smiled Nami. Luffy frowned and he made an 'o' mouth when he remembered again. Nami chuckled and she walked to his closet, preparing his uniform. Luffy looked at her as she was preparing with a whistle.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Luffy softly "I don't mind, but it starts in about two hours…"

Nami looked sadly into his closet "I…" she turned and looked at him with a sad frown "I wanted to spend some time with you before…"

Luffy frowned and he reached his hand out. She put the uniform down and she walked to him, grabbing his hand. Luffy pulled her in a hug and they stayed like that for a while. Hugging and not saying something at all. Nami smiled and she let go of Luffy. She stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Ok. Go dress so we can eat breakfast." She said. Luffy nodded and walked to his clothes. Nami excited his room and walked to the living room. She looked at the wall with pictures. She grabbed one with her and Luffy. Luffy was eating noodles and Nami was stealing some from him. She smiled and folded the picture, putting it in her pocket.

Luffy excited from his room and he walked to Nami. "Could you help me with this?" he asked. Nami looked at him and smiled. She grabbed the tie and put it around his neck. Luffy smiled and looked at her face. She was standing close and she looked even more beautiful than she ever did. Luffy kissed her forehead and Nami laughed softly. She tied his necktie and Luffy grinned.

"What is our breakfast?" asked Luffy. Nami smiled and grabbed his uniform jacket, giving it to him. Luffy put his jacket on and he walked behind Nami who was leaving the house. "Well, what? What?" he asked, irritating her. Nami frowned slightly and she turned to look at him. Luffy grinned in reply. Nami walked to Luffy and buttoned his jacket better.

"We are going to a little café for breakfast." She said with a smile. Luffy grinned and nodded, already hungry.

They walked towards the café for the breakfast and they enjoyed it.

* * *

Nami and Luffy entered the schoolyard. Everyone already was present and they waited for the couple. The said couple smiled and they walked into the school, getting their diplomas. Every parent was there and they were, of course, very happy for their children.

Every teacher said something about the students.

"Even though I never ever gave any compliments… And I can't give compliments, but I will try now… Sanji, you were my best student." Said Zeff with a smile. Sanji looked away, hoping nobody saw him cry out loud.

"You always made a ruckus… But we couldn't wish for better students which treated each other as family…" smiled Beckman. "The mugiwara 'crew'" The crew smiled and some grinned.

"We will miss you all. Some goes a different way, and some will go to One Piece Univerisity, but the bond is so strong, we don't even care. We hope everyone has a great future." Smiled Shanks

"Without you all it would have been very, very boring." Said Rayleigh. "We are so happy you all graduated, but also very sad."

"We will call your names and you can get your diploma here." Smiled Kalifa. Everyone nodded and they received their diplomas after they called them. Some parents made pictures and some hugged their children… Ace chocked Luffy in happiness.

"I'm so proud! You are finally matured!" Ace said

Luffy tried to catch some oxygen "I thought I already was…?"

"Losing your V-card doesn't count!"

Luffy punched Ace against his nose again and Ace yelled in pain. Nami smiled and grabbed Luffy's hand, calming him down.

Luffy grinned and he pumped his arms into the air. "We passed!"

The crew cheered when the graduating was finished and when they arrived their diplomas. They were going to party again until the sun came up!

* * *

Luffy opened his eye, blinking as the sunlight shone in his face. Luffy frowned and he looked around, seeing Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Robin and Chopper laying on the living room ground and snoring. Luffy rubbed his forehead and he stood up carefully. Luffy walked towards the kitchen and he grabbed a painstiller for his head.

He grabbed two pans out of the kitchen closet and he walked back to the living room. He pinched his eyes closed and he slammed the two pans against each other. Everyone shot up, grabbing their heads in pain. Only Robin sat up straight by the sound, but she didn't have a hang-over. Luffy smirked. It did hurt, but it was worth it.

"That hurts!" yelled Zoro extremely mad. Luffy did it another time and Zoro groaned again. "Damned!"

Luffy snickered and he put the pans down. Zoro and Sanji stood up and they ran after Luffy. Luffy laughed his head of, even though it hurt like shit. They couldn't wait until the wedding…

* * *

**Ok! I end it here! This is not the last chapter, the next one is! So this is chapter 25 and next is just 26! Otherwise, you guys have to wait too long! I will make some time next time, but I HATE TIME D:**


	26. Goodbye

**Last chapter… I'm going to tell ****some things… Thanks for the fantastic reviews and faves, alert and such other things! 357 reviews? When did that happen XD Enjoy the last chapter and don't cry ^^  
**  
**No flames… It will ruin my psycho-emotional development**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Luffy was running onto the street together with his brother Ace. Both ran as hard as they could towards the bar with a bag in their hands. It was early and it already begun hysterical.

Makino was getting married.

Luffy and Ace finally entered the bar and they ran upstairs. Makino was at Nami's, Nojiko's and Bellemere's house, preparing there since it was too small here. Luffy and Ace prepared fast and they dressed into their suits. They had to go to theNami's house after they were done and they were going to the town hall where Shanks was waiting. Luffy and Ace had to give Makino away. Luffy smiled slowly thinking about that again.

_~ Flashback ~_

"Hey…" Makino looked up well writing 'thank you' notes. "Who is going to give you away?" asked Nami.

"Yeah! What about gramps!" said Luffy with a smile. Makino frowned and thought. It wasn't really something she thought about…

"No, not Garp." She said. Luffy and Ace frowned confused. Nojiko and Nami joined them "I haven't seen Garp in ages… I don't want him to give the honour for giving me away." Luffy and Ace frowned sad. They totally understood her. They only had seen him back at Sabo's grave and the tournament, but he never came to visit because he was too busy…

"I want Luffy and Ace to give me away." She said with a smile.

"Heh?" both asked simultaneously.

"I will give you both the honour! As my foster children!" she grinned. Nami and Nojiko both smiled. It was extremely sweet. The two girlfriends looked at their boyfriends but they didn't look happy at all. They looked with painful expressions. Makino looked confused when she looked at her foster sons.

"Don't call us that…" murmured Ace.

Makino backed up in total confusion "How? Foster childre-"

"Boooo!" said Luffy and Ace holding their fingers crossed before their mouths. Makino blinked. Wasn't that the way she taught them manners? Well, they didn't learn a thing. Nojiko and Nami smiled knowing what they meant.

"We are already far from 'foster children'" grinned Ace

"You raised us so I think you have got the right to call us just your children or sons now!" added Luffy with a genetic D-grin

"Of course we will give you away!" laughed Ace "That would be great!"

_~ Flashback over ~_

Giving Makino away seemed simple… Luffy smiled while he looked into the bathroom mirror. His red dress shirt under his black tux fitted secretly good with Nami's dress. Nami didn't know Luffy already took a slight peek from her dress. Luffy straightened his tie but he frowned. He still couldn't tie a tie… He had to ask Nami later. Ace entered the bathroom with a smile. He already saw Luffy couldn't tie his tie. He walked to Luffy and he grabbed Luffy's tie. He tied it around his neck. So he didn't need Nami at all for now…

"You look handsome." Ace smirked

"I will ignore that since I don't like incest." Grinned Luffy.

Ace blinked "Not? Why is your pc full with incest doujinshi's then?" asked Ace.

Luffy punched his upperarm with a scowl. "Not funny." Murmured Luffy.

"Be happy, and close your bedroom door. It depresses me." Said Ace with an unreadable expression.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, speaking through puckered lips with Ace's hands on either cheek. Ace smiled softly, ruffling Luffy's hair and he walked away, going downstairs. It depressed him? Luffy walked towards his bedroom and he opened the door slightly. His eyes slightly widened and he breathed in sharply, feeling pain in his chest. That was why… He almost forgot…

His room is totally empty. Here and there a few boxes and only his bed was made for the last time. Luffy frowned painful at his room. His whole youth lay in this room and he just… Blew it away by leaving tomorrow… Luffy closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He closed his door and walked downstairs after Ace, going towards Nami who he also was going to leave tomorrow…

Luffy and Ace walked onto the street towards Nami's and Nojiko's house without saying something. They didn't need to. They already saw the limousine and many people looked surprised. They saw Luffy and Ace walking in their tuxedos and a flower in their hands.

"Are you going on a date with the girls here?" asked a woman.

"Nope." Grinned Ace "Our mom is getting married to our dad."

The neighbours looked utterly confused and Ace and Luffy only smirked. They knocked and Bellemere opened the door, looking at her two sons in law.

"Darlings!" yelled Bellemere hugging, or more likely, choking them. "Come inside!" she said.

Both coughed but nodded. "Nice dress." They added. Bellemere grinned and pinched Ace's cheek.

"No hitting on me." She smirked. Luffy chuckled and Ace scowled rubbing his cheek.

They entered the house and they had to wait in the living room. They waited and they heard someone come downstairs. Both Luffy and Ace both gaped when they saw their girlfriends. Nojiko had her hair a bit curled and Nami had her hair raised, holding it up with some clips.

Nami wore a red dress which curved her body. It had a v-neck that showed her cleavage a bit and the silk buckle around her middle emphasized her figure. The dark red colour of her dress matched the Luffy's shirt, which made Nami looked confused.

Nojiko wore a purple long tight dress going down onto the ground. Her dress didn't have any sleeves of some sort. She wore some bracelets with purple stones which matched with her dress and same goes for her necklace and earrings.

"Doesn't that make you incredibly horny?" Ace asked bluntly. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes. He walked to the drawer, grabbed a cigarette and he lit it while having it in his mouth. He lit the cigarette and he burned it into Ace's hand. Ace gasped and punched Luffy's upperarm with all his might. "Fucking hell!"

Luffy grinned. He knew Ace was immune for a punch, so he just did it this way. The girls giggled and knew Ace could handle the pain.

Luffy looked at Nami with a smile. "You look beautiful…" he said, giving her the red rose. Nami smiled with rosy cheeks and she accepted the rose. Luffy grabbed her hand and grinned.

They heard someone walk downstairs again.

Bellemere smirked announcing Makino was ready. "Wait… I smell a cigarette…" she said.

"Yeah sorry… I smoked for a se-" Luffy stopped when he saw the bride.

Makino entered the living room. Luffy and Ace were quiet and they gaped looking at her. Her long hair was curled and it was bind so that her hair lay over her shoulder. Her dress was beautiful, white and long spreading on the floor. She wore a diamond tiara on her head and a diamond necklace decorated her neck. Her veil was long and also laid spread onto the floor. Her face looked also beautiful and peaceful. She looked like an angel.

Luffy was the first one who turned back to earth. "You look… Beautiful, mom…" murmured Luffy. Makino smiled and blushed softly.

"Shanks is so lucky…" murmured Ace "He's getting married with an angel…" Makino giggled and the other girls too. They really were sweet.

"Let's get ready! Shanks is probably waiting!" grinned Bellemere. Everyone nodded and went to the limousine. The neighbours looked at Makino with a gaping mouth. She looked stunning… Makino went into the limousine and the others followed behind her. They closed the door and the driver drove them towards the town hall which took a few hours.

All family members, teachers and acquaintances sat on chairs, waiting for the bride to arrive. Luffy and Nami was the first pair who went out of limousine. The couple entered the town hall to look if everything was ready. Luffy and Nami looked around the corner, looking at all the people standing and sitting there. He saw a nervous Shanks, Ben as the best man and Garp as one of the witnesses. Luffy frowned when he saw who also was a witness. Nami frowned confused as she looked at Luffy.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at her and he coughed slightly. "There." Luffy pointed. "Promise me not to get mad." Nami looked at a man with black raven hair and a tatoo on his face.

"Euhm… Promise?"

"That's my dad. The one who wants me to go to New World." Nami's eyes slightly widened. So that was the man who was going to separate Luffy with all of the others? Nami did want to go to him and slap him against his cheek… But she promised not to… She would slap him even though it was her father in law.

Nami still glared at Dragon and Luffy looked at Shanks. Shanks looked at Luffy and smiled. He nodded, indicating he was ready. Luffy smiled and text messaged Ace to tell everything was ready and steady.

Ace received the message and he looked at it. He smiled and looked at Makino. "Mom, they are ready." Makino slightly shivered in nervousity. Nojiko and Bellemere went out of the limousine and they already went inside. Luffy walked to the limousine and helped Makino out of it. Luffy gave her the wedding bouquet. Ace also walked out of the limousine and he closed the porter. Ace walked on the left side of Makino and Luffy on the right entering the town hall.

Makino shuddered and trembled and both Ace and Luffy chuckled. They waited until the music started. The music started softly and the three entered the room. Everyone stood up and looked at Makino with her two sons with a smile. Shanks gaped seeing his soon to be wife. Luffy and Ace let go of her and they sat down. They of course greeted the Mugiwara crew who also already were arrived.

Makino looked at Shanks with a beautiful smile and Shanks still gaped. "Close your mouth, you are almost drooling." Giggled Makino closing his mouth via his chin.

"Can't you wear this more often?" asked Shanks. Makino giggled again. The whole room grew silence for Beckman to begin.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He began. "For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. If there's someone against the marriage, speak up or remain silence forever, and if you do, Shanks will kill you."

"Probably." Chuckled Shanks with a smirk. Everybody chuckled but they were quiet soon after.

"You may now say your wedding vows. You know what to say."

Shanks smiled and began "I, Shanks, take you Makino, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part and here to I pledge you my faithfulness."

Makino almost had to cry, but she was strong enough "I, Makino, take you Shanks, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"And now just to be sure. Shanks, do you promise to love Makino? Do you take Makino to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her?"

"Hell yeah." Some people giggled and chuckled

"Makino, do you promise to love Shanks? Do you take Shanks to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him?"

"Of course." Said Makino almost crying.

Luffy and Ace listened at everything with a smile. They were so happy for them…

"You may now exchange your rings."

Shanks grabbed Makino's ring and he slid it around her finger. "You know you are worth thousand times more than the ring." Makino sobbed looking at her wedding ring.

"So cute…" whispered Nami with a smile. Luffy looked at her and smiled.

Makino grabbed Shanks' ring now and slid it around his finger while trembling. Shanks chuckled and Makino pouted cute with rosy cheeks.

"I pronounce you to husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Beckman said, closing his book.

Shanks leaned forward and kissed Makino. Everyone applauded and cheered for the new wedded couple. Makino finally burst out in tears and hugged Shanks in happiness. Luffy and Ace laughed and they applauded the loudest.

Everyone stood outside and prepared with the bouquet throwing. Makino stood with her back towards the other girls.

Luffy, Ace and Zoro looked with half lidded eyes because their girlfriends also stood there.

Makino threw the bouquet and Robin caught it. Zoro's chin fell on the ground and Nojiko, Nami and Makino laughed. Luffy frowned softly when he saw how Nami's laugh was… Forced… The three girls walked to their boyfriends with laughter and Robin showed the bouquet.

"Tada~" she said.

Zoro snorted "Well done. Now what?" he asked. Robin pouted and Zoro laughed. "Sorry, sorry!"

Nami and Luffy looked at them with a smile. Ace and Nojiko noticed their smiles though… Forced smiles on a lucky, happy day like this…

"Ok! Time for the after party!" yelled Sanji happy. Everyone nodded and cheered. The whole Mugiwara crew went crazy and the others looked at them with a smile. All the teachers looked at them with a proud smile. They even were troublemakers after school… But it would have been very boring otherwise.

"I have a surprise for you soon." Grinned Luffy to his crew. Sanji nodded and smiled very proudly. The others frowned when they didn't understand it and how come Sanji did understand? "But you all see it when we arrive at the party!" Everyone cheered again and waited for the limousines to arrive.

The teachers had their own limousine, the Mugiwara crew – Ace and Nojiko added - had their own, the married couple owned one and the family members had one. They went into the limousines and drove towards the after party.

The after party took place at a restaurant on a beach. The weather was beautiful so they were lucky! Everyone was having fun and they were drinking some champagne. They sometimes greeted people when someone entered the party. Makino and Shanks had to cut the wedding cake. It was huge – three levels high – it had white icing and here and there little flower petals.

"It's beautiful!" said Vivi.

"And here's the surprise…" said Luffy looking at the cake.

"What? The cake?" asked Robin.

"Yeah…" he murmured.

"Why?" asked Chopper

"I made it." Luffy said, scratching his nose in embarrassment.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone

"You who makes soup burn, made this super beautiful wedding cake!" said Franky in shock

"Quilty…" said Luffy "Sanji helped me though."

"But Luffy did the most." Grinned Sanji. Everyone looked with amazement at Luffy and Luffy turned uneasy. Makino and Shanks cut the cake and they shared a piece.

"I am so going to taste the cake." Decided Zoro. Everyone nodded. They tasted a piece on their plates and they gasped.

"Oh. My. Oda. My taste buds just got raped…" said Usopp in shock. The others just gaped at their cakes. Luffy looked away and he ate his piece in silence. The others also ate further and they were still amazed. This really was unbelievable… Nami enjoyed the cake and she cheered with every bite. Yeah, it really was that tasty…

After some time Makino and Shanks were being photographed on the beach and Nami and Nojiko looked with amazement. They were so extremely happy…

"Where's Luffy?" asked Nojiko out of nowhere.

Nami still looked at the couple and smiled. "He's talking with his father for a sec." she replied "Talking about tomorrow and such."

Nojiko looked confused. "His father? His father is here? His real father? His father who makes him go to New World?"

"Say 'His father' one more time and I swear…" murmured Nami while rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry…"

"Oi!" Ace slapped Nami on her back – not softly, may I add – wanting her attention "Is Luffy still talking with Dragon?" Nami coughed irritated and she nodded "Hmm… Problematic… The banquet is going to start soon…" he murmured.

"Don't worry! When Luffy smells food, he will be here in a nick of time!" Nami said healed already.

"That's the problem…" retorted Ace while he walked away. Nami looked confused and Nojiko looked away. Ace finally saw Luffy outside done talking with Dragon and the freckled one grinned. He sent a text message to every mugiwara member, minus Nami. Everyone replied immediately with 'Over'.

Ace grabbed Luffy by his arm with a huge grin. "How are you?"

"You need something…" said Luffy with suspiscious. Ace shook his head. Luffy turned confused now… And slightly afraid.

Nojiko pushed Nami outside and Nami refused irritated. "What the hell are you doing!" yelled Nami mad.

"Just work together with me or you are going to regret this big time!" replied Nojiko.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Some people looked with confusion but two other looked with a smile, namely Shanks and Makino. Shanks whistled loud on his fingers and Zoro and Sanji came into action. They grabbed Nami and carried her holding her arms and legs. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled still kicking against them.

Shanks looked with half lidded eyes and whistled again, now Vivi, Brook, Kaya and Usopp helping them out. She still kicked and Shanks sighed with half lidded eyes. "Such a fierce girl…"

They finally carried her outside and she still yelled. Nojiko opened the limousine and they pushed Nami into it, closing the porter closed and standing against it for Nami wanted to open it. Nami turned fast and looked at the porter behind her. She went to it but it already opened before she could open it. She blinked confused when she saw Luffy. Luffy also blinked confused. Ace pushed him into the limousine and he closed the porter making Luffy turn back to look at the door.

Luffy and Nami looked confused. They turned even more confused when the limousine started to drive. "What the hell is going on?" asked Nami puzzled.

Luffy frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea…"

They sat in the limousine in quiet. Why the hell was this awkward? "So…" Nami began "What did your dad say?" she asked.

"Just some things about the house he and I are going to live in… Together which is quite awkward I think…"

"Or maybe it will be fun!" Nami said, trying to cheer him up.

Luffy looked at her and smiled sweetly. "Sorry." He said. Nami looked with an unreadable expression. "You deserve something better… I know you are trying your best not to get angry, cry or yell…" Nami looked at the ground. "I could come often in the vacations or something. Maybe you could visit me often and stay over sometimes?" he said. Nami smiled sweetly. She knew that wouldn't work… In the beginning it might work, but it was going to get lesser due their own lives and their money. But Nami wasn't going to say something about it… It might ruin Luffy's happy mood.

Luffy smiled and hummed, looking around "You also are doing your best…" murmured Nami.

Luffy looked at her and grinned "Shishishi, I have to, don't I?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Nami. "It's not bad to cry or yell…" she said.

"Well… I have made the Mugiwara group. They didn't know each other if they didn't meet me… I just don't hope they are going to break up if I leave." He murmured.

Nami ruffled his hair and smiled. "We won't. Don't worry." Luffy grinned. The limousine stopped and Nami and Luffy looked opened the porter and Nami turned confused, though Luffy gasped. They went out of the limousine.

"Long time ago, right?" Nami and Luffy looked at the front window, seeing Franky looking at the same thing they were looking at. So he was the driver…

"Yeah…" whispered Luffy. They were looking at an old barn mostly filled with straw. Nami blinked. Hadn't she heard a story about a barn…? "We often came here… It was our clubhouse…" That was it!

"Why don't you go here anymore?" asked Nami with a smile.

Luffy's and Franky's faces turned purple "First kiss with Hancock." Said Luffy.

"OH ODA!" yelled Nami "Couldn't you warn me! I almost chocked in my own vomit!"

"So you tasted the cake again!" grinned Luffy. Nami and Franky pulled a disgusted expression "Kidding! But we have to go back to the party. Makino and Shanks are probably worried."

"Nope. They aren't." Franky said "They know about this. Just go to the barn and look around." They both looked confused but Franky already drove away before Luffy and Nami could complain. They both now stood in the middle of nowhere.

"Well… Let's go then." Said Luffy. Nami giggled and nodded. Both walked into the grass towards the barn. Luffy walked towards the back and Nami followed him. She had her heels in her hand for it wasn't that easy to walk. Luffy went into the hole in the back and he helped Nami through it. Both frowned confused when they saw light flickering. They walked towards the light and they saw a table with dishes with food, one candle and beautiful cutlery.

Nami looked at Luffy in confusion and Luffy looked at her. They sat down on the chair and they were still surprised. The food looked delicious and everything looked neat. Luffy looked at his side of the table and he saw a note lying. He opened the note and he smiled softly.

_Enjoy your last date with Nami._

Your crew.

"Well… Let's eat." Grinned Luffy. Nami smiled and nodded. They did enjoy their dinner and their little date in the old barn, talking about old times.

-xxxx-

Luffy and Nami lay on the grass looking at the stars in the heaven. They were quiet since they already talked about everything they had to talk about. They now where only enjoying each other's company. They held each others hands and pointed at some stars.

"That one looks like it's getting bigger." Smiled Nami.

"Did you know if you look long into the sky more stars are showing up."

Nami smiled "I know." She said. "Let's stay here until the whole sky is covered with stars."

"Mine idea." He grinned.

"Do you know when they are going to pick us up?" asked Nami curious.

Luffy looked at Nami with a smile. "I had to call them if I wanted to." He said.

"Ok." Smiled Nami. Nami turned her head to look at Luffy with a mischievous smile. "Hey…"

"Oh, I know that smile." Grinned Luffy.

Nami giggled "Ever made out in the grass?" she asked.

Luffy chuckled and shook his head "No, and you?"

Nami crept closer to Luffy and kissed him on his lips. She parted and smiled. "Almost." She grinned.

"Wanna try?" asked Luffy

"Yup."

She leaned to Luffy and kissed him on the lips. Their kiss turned passionate when they used their tongues in a struggle. Luffy now traced his hands under her dress. It still was unbelievable… Luffy, the one who was pleasuring Nami now and loving her like nothing was going to happen, was going to leave in less than 24 hours…

-xxxxxx-

"So all your boxes has been taken with Dragon to your new home?" asked Makino.

Luffy nodded and he turned to look at his room for the last time. The only thing in his room was his bed and a Scarlet Wind superhero poster. Luffy's expression softened again. Ace stood behind Luffy with the same expression. Makino and Shanks stood in the hallway, waiting for him to leave. The two weren't going with him since they couldn't sit in the car.

Luffy hugged Makino and Shanks for the last time. Makino started to sob and Shanks only stared in front of him, not believing the change of life now. Luffy fought the tears back and Ace smiled looking at the three. Luffy said his final goodbyes but the tears still won and rolled down his cheeks. The two siblings walked downstairs and they exited the bar. Ace already walked to the car but Luffy looked back at the bar. He smiled remembering every little single thing what happened at the bar.

Luffy looked at his watch and sighed. He turned and walked to the car. He entered the car and Ace also went into the car. He put the keys into the ignition and drove away towards the train station. It was really quiet in the car… They didn't really know what to say…

"Well…" said Ace "It's early… 5 am… Do you think your friends are standing at the train station?"

"I have no idea." Said Luffy with a chuckle. "It would surprise me though!"

Ace smirked and parked his car. Both Luffy and Ace went out of the car and Ace handed Luffy his bag. Luffy took in but Ace didn't let go of the bag. "Not funny." Luffy said, trying to pull on his bag. Ace smiled and pulled harder, making Luffy pull to him.

Ace pulled him in a hug and Luffy's eyes widened. Luffy's expression saddened and he hugged softly back "I'm going to miss you a fucking much…" murmured Ace.

"I'm going to miss you too… It's probably going to be boring…"

"Hell, I'm going to kill myself if I can't tease someone…" Luffy chuckled with a slight tremble in his voice. "I bet I'm going to turn into a lifeless vegetable if I don't have someone to tease or irritate…"

"Lifeless vegetables can be irritating too…" chuckled Luffy, hugging him a bit tighter

"You never liked vegetables…" Ace murmured.

"That's why…" Ace grinned and he finally let go of Luffy. Luffy smiled and turned to look at the train station. He frowned and he hesitated to go… Ace pushed Luffy's back softly and Luffy turned around to look at him. Ace smiled with a reassuring smile and Luffy smiled back. He took a deep sigh and walked towards the platform. He didn't look back anymore…

Luffy looked at the time and smiled. He still had ten minutes…

"LUFFY!" Luffy turned around and his eyes widened when he saw his crew running to him. He froze when he saw them. They all looked with a determined expression. Nami was the first to hug him and everyone followed after, making it look like one big grouphug. Only someone wasn't hugging him…

"Guys…" whispered Luffy.

"We are so going to miss you!" cried Usopp.

"Luffy!" cried Chopper loud "I don't want you to go!"

"I'm not crying!" bawled Franky rubbing away his manly tears.

"Who is going to laugh about my jokes now!" yelled Brook depressed.

"I love you so much!" yelled Nami with tears.

"Who am I going to lecture now, shitty bastard!" yelled Sanji.

"Good luck, Luffy!" laughed Robin.

"Take care!" yelled Kaya, rubbing her tears away.

"It's going to be soooo boring!" yelled Vivi loud.

Luffy hugged them all back with a laugh and tears. They all let him go and Luffy was looking at the one who didn't hug him… Zoro. Zoro wore a proud smile on his face which turned into a grin when Luffy looked at him. Luffy walked up to him and everyone watched.

"Goodbye." Said Zoro with a smile. "Kick their asses out there."

"Will do." Grinned Luffy. Zoro didn't like hugging at all, so Luffy forgave-

Luffy's eyes widened when even Zoro pulled him in a hug. Everyone looked with a smile at them.

"Be happy… I never hugged someone…" smiled Zoro. Everyone looked at Robin and Robin nodded. It was too… Sticky and awkward for Zoro… Robin didn't really mind though…

Luffy laughed with tears rolling from his cheeks "So I took your hugging virginity!"

"And still making jokes…" said Zoro. "And yes, you did." He let Luffy go and said grinned, rubbing his tears away.

The train arrived shortly and Luffy looked at it. Everyone's expressions turned sad. Luffy grabbed his bag and he took a deep breath. He felt someone pull on his jacket. He turned and saw Nami with a pained expression, pulling on his jacket. Luffy frowned and tried to grab her hand from his jacket, but she really didn't let go. Luffy's expression was now equal to Nami's

"Nami, let go…" said Robin, trying to break her hand free. Still no result.

"Nami-swan, you are making it harder than it is." Said Sanji sad. Nami now pinched her eyes closed and fat tears rolled from her cheeks.

"Nami-san…" murmured Vivi.

Zoro looked at Luffy. Nami wasn't the only one with pain. "Luffy, you also are making it harder…" said Zoro. Luffy gulped. The train was about to leave soon.

Luffy sighed and pulled his jacket off. Nami gasped and she still held his jacket in her hands. Luffy smiled and he cupped her cheek, kissing her lips softly. He parted and grinned, ruffling her hair "Only think about yourself now and become happy!" grinned Luffy. "Be happy and go on with your life…" he murmured sad with a sting in his chest.

Nami's eyes widened slowly. 'D…Did that mean…' thought Nami

"Bye guys!" yelled Luffy with a grin. The others smiled and Nami hugged Luffy's jacket yelling she loved him. Luffy went into the train and he still yelled goodbye.

"Enjoy, asshole!" yelled Usopp loud.

"Shitty bastard! I won't even miss you at all!" yelled Sanji almost crying, which is really rare for him.

Nami sobbed a few times while the others were waving "LUFFY! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Nami.

Luffy laughed and waved out of his window. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" he yelled back. Nami laughed and waved her arms, just like the others. "ZORO! TAKE CARE OF THE CHILDREN!" yelled Luffy

"I WILL, DARLING! DON'T WORRY!" yelled Zoro. Everyone looked with a disgusted face at Luffy and Zoro who both snickered. The train moved and they yelled their final goodbyes, running with him on the platform until the end.

"TAKE CARE!" yelled Luffy. Everyone yelled bye as hard as they could.

Luffy's smile slowly dissapeard when the platform turned smaller in the horizon. He sat down on his seat and took a deep breath. He looked at his bag and opened it. Makino packed his bag, so he was quite curious what was in it. Luffy's eyes widened when he saw what was in it. He grabbed it out of the bag and he looked with amazement. His strawhat… The hat which made everything start… Luffy smiled and put it on his head.

He looked out of the window and smiled. He replayed the whole year in his head. He loved the whole year and everything what happened… He really was going to miss everyone… But things will be alright and it will be all fine…

Life goes on, right?

* * *

**I am not going to make a sequel because I still have 2 unfinished stories and I have some other story ideas so… Please don't hate me! And not every story ends with a happily ever after! Sorry :(**


End file.
